


Meet Me in the Afterglow

by AliceCase923



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Famous Singer Beca, Light Angst, Slow Burn, Vet Chloe, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCase923/pseuds/AliceCase923
Summary: Chloe and Beca attend Grammy Beale's birthday for the sake of her special request.The catch? They have been strangers for the past three years since their break up.Songs used are mostly Taylor Swift and Maroon 5.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad & Aubrey Posen, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 120
Kudos: 298





	1. Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you

Being the youngest of three, I was always the baby in the family. This is despite me having two nieces and one nephew already. Growing up, I have to say my family being overprotective had its pros and cons but I know it stems from nothing but love. I also know that in reality they can never resist me when I actually decide on something or someone.

Jut when I became a doctor, Gramps passed away and it devastated Grammy. Together with my siblings, we made sure to spend as much time as possible with her on alternating weekends. I had always known I was their favourite so I tried to visit as much as I could. This was also the same reason as to why I decided to stay here in Portland. 

I have been working in Portland Animal Clinic for the past five years focused mainly on companion animals – cats and dogs. I love all that come with it. It’s such a bonus that I work with my best friend, Stacie, too. Stacie is one of my oldest friends. Someday we will be running our own practice together.

“So what are we doing tonight hot stuff? Just because you’re in a relationship now, doesn’t mean you can’t take me out.” Stacie peeks behind my computer screen.

“I don’t know what you’re saying. Tyler never says no to our girls’ night. And we are not in a relationship.”

“You sure act like you’re in one. As much as we hate to admit it though, he’s good for you. Especially after everything that’s happened.”

Stacie talks about the past as if it were just yesterday. “I don’t think we will work as a couple, we’re better off friends in my honest opinion. Also since we’re both single, no harm just fooling around.”

“Fooling around? You think Tyler is just fooling around? I think he’s falling for you and I can’t blame him.”

“I think we’re just enjoying each other’s company.”

“Why are you punishing yourself? I really don’t get you. Why not give Tyler a real chance? Better yet, if you’re not going to try to move on from Beca, maybe it’s time you stop shutting her out and swallow your pride. You two are so good together, in a relationship or not.” Stacie, just like all our close friends and family, still believes that we are not done for good.

“It’s been years and she hates me.” 

“How do you know that? What if I say to you she doesn’t?” Stacie responds quickly. “And even if she does, I’m sure you’ll figure something out.”

I would hate me. I was the one who broke up with her and I still stand by that decision. We are both very happy in our careers and I am happy for her. Don’t get me wrong Tyler is a great guy. To be honest, I don’t know what I’m waiting for. Maybe under different circumstances…

“How are things with Aubrey?” I try to change the subject. Anything about Aubrey always works.

“She’s still on tour with Beca as you may or may not know. But we’re managing it just fine unlike some...”

I rolled my eyes at her. “Oh shush.” 

It’s actually impressive how Stacie and Aubrey are still going strong in their relationship and are able to keep their friendships with me and Beca, separately of course. 

Beca and I have been strangers for almost three years now. If it wasn’t for Stacie and Aubrey, we would probably be completely out of each other’s lives. But as it turns out our two best friends ended up dating. 

I appreciate them both though. They both make sure to meet us on separate occasions. It was a conscious decision as well for both me and Beca to avoid each other. It was for the best.

“So… Plans?” Stacie going back to her first question.

“I’m on Grammy duties this weekend so I’ll have to call rain check.”

“Oh right, I forgot you mentioned that earlier in the week.”

“Yes and you know how she is now. Her birthday is also coming up in a month so that’s something we are all looking forward to.”

“Fine. Send my love. Let me know exactly when it’ll be. So I can let Aubrey know. We wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Of course I’ll send you guys invites soon.”

“Are we inviting Beca this year?”

Before I could respond, our conversation was cut short when one of the nurses popped his head in.

“Dr Beale. Scruffles and Maximus are here for you.”

“Thanks Scott. I’ll be right out.”

“Good talk.” I say to Stacie and wiggled my eyebrows as I grabbed their charts.

“This isn’t over Beale.”

I practically skipped out of the office.

After my last patient, I was rushing to leave. I wanted to be there just in time for dinner with Grammy.

As I was gathering my belongings I could faintly hear Aubrey in the background. I really am genuinely happy for my two best friends that things worked out for them truly. 

“Hey hun I’m off. I’m going to be on call. I’ll see you on Monday otherwise.” I say to Stacie.

“Alright, don’t worry I got this. Aubrey says hi.”

She then pans her phone towards me and Aubrey was there beaming at me. I gave her a smile back and blew her a kiss. I thought I saw someone in the background. I’m not sure if it was her but the tug in my heart says it was. It happened so fast though and I was already running out the door.

“Love you both!” I shouted back at the both of them.

_From Tyler: Hey. So sorry I won’t be there with you this weekend. I was excited to meet your Grandmom. I miss you already._

Tyler and I have been sort of seeing each other for four months now. Nothing too serious yet, just casual. We met through Billie, his jack Russell terrier. I cared for Billie when Tyler brought her in and the rest is history I guess. Billie is a regular at the clinic for grooming and boarding.

I was actually a bit relieved Tyler couldn’t make it. I haven’t told Grammy about him and I honestly don’t know how she was going to take it. I also don’t think I’m ready to take that step with him yet. We’re not even seriously dating.

Stacie asked me once why I was entertaining him, I never gave her an answer. I guess it was to keep me distracted. It didn’t help that there was a certain pop star out there having the time of her life. I wasn’t jealous. In fact it gave me assurance that I did not break up with her in vain.

I parked my car in front of Grammy’s house and let myself in as I had spare keys to her house, all of us had one in fact. Grammy lived in a five-bedroom, two-storey house with a good size yard. This is where we all grew up.

“Grammy?” I was looking around for her. I know she’s still strong and able but I can’t help but worry about her. She insists to live here alone. I offered to move back in on several occasions. So did my parents, but she wouldn’t budge. 

“Chlobear!” She was on her walker. It amazes me how mobile she is at 89.

I approached her slowly engulfing her in a gentle yet firm hug. “Grammy. Have you had dinner yet? Sorry I’m a little late.”

“No not at all love. Come let’s get comfy at the table. Where’s Beca? I cooked her favourite.”

My Grammy was diagnosed with Alzheimers about 4 to 5 years ago. A little after Gramps passed. She adored Beca when we were together and these past few months, Grammy’s been asking for Beca more and more when I visit her.

“Grammy… Don’t you remember? We don’t see each other anymore. Beca and I broke up. It’s been a while now.” 

“Oh nonsense. You young ones break up and make up all the time.”

“Not this time Grammy…”

“Don’t say that. I’m sure whatever it is you two will be fine. Just reach out to her. She can never say no to you.”

I just smiled sweetly at her not wanting to argue anymore.

“You know her music is her way of expressing her feelings for you. She told me that herself.”

I nodded. I did know that. The good and the bad. I always knew. I could always tell by her songs. That’s why since the break up I tried not to listen to her songs as hard as that is since they were being played everywhere.

“Oh but wait that reminds me. What was the one she wrote for me and your Gramps? Can we listen to that one?”

My Grammy looked at me with those blue eyes very similar to mine and how could I say no to that. I grabbed my phone and looked it up. I put the volume up to the loudest and set my phone on the table between us.

The piano starts and so does the verse and I was holding my breath.

_There's glitter on the floor after the party  
Girls carrying their shoes down in the lobby  
Candle wax and Polaroids on the hardwood floor  
You and me from the night before, but_

How could I not sing along to this song? I knew the words by heart.

_Don't read the last page  
But I stay when you're lost, and I'm scared  
And you're turning away  
I want your midnights  
But I'll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Year's Day_

It also doesn’t help that Grammy loves this song so much. So I keep singing along Beca. At first Grammy just closed her eyes and listened to me and Beca ‘harmonise’ but it doesn’t take long for Grammy to join in. 

_Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you  
Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you  
Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you  
And I will hold on to you_

_Please don't ever become a stranger  
Whose laugh I could recognize anywhere  
Please don't ever become a stranger  
Whose laugh I could recognize anywhere_

As much as my heart aches hearing Beca’s voice and this song, it swells just the same as I hear Grammy sing along and the way her face lights up. She would ask me to play this song every time she misses Gramps and this always brings a smile to her face.

“I miss him too everyday Grammy.”

“You and Beca remind me so much of what we had love and it makes me miss him. So tell Beca to come home soon.”

I was trying my best not to cry and it was hard to focus on anything else. 

“So someone’s birthday is coming up!” I randomly bring up to brighten things up. “What would you want me to get you for your birthday?”

Her eyes lit up some more. “Oh dear. My birthday already? Time flies indeed. You don’t have to get me anything love. But do make sure Beca will make it. Maybe you two can just sing me a song instead. Remind her of the promise she made.”

I choked on my food and grabbed my glass of water. “What promise and when exactly did she make this promise?” 

My Grammy thought about it. “I’m not too sure. Maybe a few weeks ago? Oh what’s the deal. I’m actually surprised she’s not yet home and here with you. I’m assuming still on tour? I think she said she’ll be another one or two weeks.”

I sighed. To be honest it broke my Grammy’s heart when I told her we have broken up. I didn’t even know until later that Beca had called Grammy too to let her know and to confirm that we were over.

But wait a minute. I froze at the realisation.

“Grammy what do you mean she told you she was going to be back from tour in a week or two?”

“What about it? We talk every now and again.”

“You and Beca?” I looked at her in disbelief.

“Come on Chlobear, it’s just me. Surely you can share Beca with me.”

I kept waiting for her to say she was just kidding and take back what she said. That this was just a memory strayed from years ago but no such punch line came. Instead Grammy reached for my hand. 

“You will be fine. It’s only normal you miss her. I’m sure she misses you too. Come to think about it, I know what I really want for my birthday. I want my Chlobear to be happy. You deserve all the love and happiness this world can offer. Be selfish for once.”

I blinked back the tears and gently launched myself at Grammy. “I am happy. I promise.”

“Now now love. I didn’t mean to make you cry. But seriously, make sure Beca is there. I don’t want you sulking all weekend long on my birthday.”


	2. There's nothing I hate more than what I can't have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've all read about and met Chloe. Now here's Beca.

I have been on tour for the past five months. It doesn’t get easier and it does get exhausting but the adrenaline rush it brings to me is the same and addicting. Performing has been my life. Music has given me meaning and something to look forward to. The blinding lights and deafening screams, I couldn’t get enough of.

_You should take it as a compliment  
That I'm talking to everyone here but you (but you, but you)  
And you should think about the consequence  
Of you touching my hand in a darkened room (dark room, dark room)  
If you got a girlfriend, I'm jealous of her  
But if you're single that's honestly worse  
'Cause you're so gorgeous it actually hurts  
(Honey, it hurts)_

I closed my eyes as I let the emotions get to me with this song. Her blue eyes were coming to sight and damn I still miss those eyes. 

_Ocean blue eyes looking in mine  
I feel like I might sink and drown and die_

I opened my eyes and I was a bit disappointed that them blue eyes were gone. It’s been a bad habit of mine that even though I could barely see the crowds because of the lights, I tend to search for her, hoping to get a glimpse of those eyes that haunt me.

_You're so gorgeous  
I can't say anything to your face  
'Cause look at your face  
And I'm so furious  
At you for making me feel this way  
But what can I say?  
You're gorgeous_

_You make me so happy it turns back to sad  
There's nothing I hate more than what I can't have  
You are so gorgeous it makes me so mad  
You make me so happy it turns back to sad  
There's nothing I hate more than what I can't have  
Guess I'll just stumble on home to my cats  
Alone, unless you wanna come along, oh..._

The crowd goes wild and sings along every single song with me. With two albums, a couple of top singles and four Grammys under my belt, I have established myself in the music industry. I am on the second tour of my career and I still can’t believe I am where I am now. It makes me wonder if I even deserve to be here, but then I think about what I have lost to make it and I think to myself that I have to make sure it’s all worth it.

We were at the final leg of the tour. We were almost home. I chuckled at the word home. I honestly don’t know where my home is. I guess LA with Lucy is my home. She’s waiting for me patiently while I go away on tour. I would take her with me everywhere I go if I could but she does not handle travelling too well and besides she’s perfectly happy in LA.

Aubrey would run to me after almost every show to give me a congratulatory hug as I make my way back stage. It was our routine. I hired Aubrey to become my PR slash publicist years ago and it was the best decision I have ever made. 

“Amazing as always Shorty.”

“Stop calling me that.” I hugged her back still. “But thanks.”

“You always bring so much heart to your shows as if you’re throwing it all out there. It gives me goose bumps just watching you.” 

If only Aubrey knew that that’s actually me trying to literally leave it all out there to get it off my chest. I write all of my songs and songwriting has kept me sane. I write so much songs that I even sold some to the biggest artists in the industry.

I didn’t even notice that I was looking down until Aubrey lifted my chin to face her. “She would be very proud of you, you know.” 

I sighed. “We don’t know that. But thanks again.” I always wondered if Chloe did keep up to date with how my career went. I mean somehow I am doing this for her too. This is what she wanted.

I then saw Theo walking towards us and was also coming in for a hug. I usually don’t welcome this much hugs but after the shows are the exemption. 

“Beca.” 

“Theo. How’d I do?”

“Superb.”

Being the one who discovered me, Theo is my manager. I owe him everything. Although deep down, I know that all this is nothing compared to my life with Chloe. If I had known the price, I would have second guessed pursuing this path.

The process of making music and performing are what I love the most about being an artist. Even after Chloe left, Aubrey and Theo has been with me every step of the way in my career and I trust the both of them with everything.

Also part of the routine is when I simply go to my dressing room to rest for a bit and change before either going back on the road or to a hotel, depending on the schedule.

This was my least and most favourite time on the tour. It was my most favourite because this was one of my rare alone times where I can reflect and it was the least because I used to spend it catching up with a certain red head, telling her all about my show.

Even in packed stadiums and in between screaming fans, I see the same face and eyes looking back at me during my performances especially when I have my eyes closed. Some songs more than the others. There have been instances when I would see flashes of red in the audience and I have to catch my breath. But it was never her.

I wonder if she’s ever seen any of my shows since the break up…

I noticed it’s been different for me every show, sometimes I would feel light and free and put on a real smile but most times I feel anger and hurt and would get teary and struggle to finish the song without breaking down. She remains to be and will forever be my muse.

_“How many times do I have to tell you Becs? I don’t care whether or not they know about me or us.” Chloe would say nonchalantly as she takes her seat beside me on the couch._

_I lift my arm so she can snuggle into me perfectly and she does. “But they ask me every time, who my songs are about. I want the whole world to know who my inspiration is behind my songs.” I explained to her as I hug her tighter._

_“What are Theo’s thoughts?”_

_“Theo?” I furrowed my brows and maybe it was the tone in my voice that made Chloe look up._

_“Yeah Bec. He knows the industry and I know he has your best interests at heart.”_

_I started to release my hold of Chloe and pull back my arm just so I can cross them and pout. Chloe just laughs at my antics and sits up straight. Now it’s her turn to open her arms so I can snuggle up to her._

_“Come here.”_

_I allowed myself to fall into her. She does give the best cuddles. It was like a trap. She could make you feel so safe and make you agree to anything she wants._

_“We knew the moment you signed that contract and released this album that you were going to be big. I am prepared for this. I know what I’m walking into and I want to support you in every way that I can for you to become the biggest star this industry has ever known.”_

_“All I wanted was to write songs.” I huffed slightly._

_“I know deep down you want to become an artist, a performer, and I am so proud and honoured to witness you living those dreams.”_

_“What if I have a new dream?” It was my turn to look up at her. “You. You are my new dream.”_

_She laughed such a genuine laugh that we were both shaking cause she was still holding on to me. “Don’t be silly Becs, you already have me.”_

_“Well it sure doesn’t feel like it when I can’t let the whole world know.” I continued to pout._

_Chloe was quiet and when I looked up again, she crashed her lips into mine with so much longing that I wasn’t ready for. She even pulled me to her and laid on her back so that I was straddling her while pressing her hands on my back so that I would not be able to break the kiss and to keep our bodies pressed against each other. Not that I was planning on breaking this kiss anytime soon anyway._

_The sudden change in the atmosphere and a stifled moan from Chloe was all it took to put all my senses into overdrive._

_I opened my eyes and saw dark eyes looking back at me. “How about now? Does it feel like I’m all yours now?” Chloe asked in her most sultry voice, teasing. I kissed her harder this time._

_“Let’s move to the bedroom baby please, I can’t concentrate knowing Aubrey and Stacie can walk in at any minute.” I almost begged._

_She giggled as she kept kissing me and wrapped her arms around my neck. My sweet and innocent Chloe was back. “I love you, you know that right.”_

_“And I love you. Now please get your pretty ass up so I can show you just how much… in the bedroom.”_

_For the second time tonight, another hearty laugh came from Chloe._

A knock on the door made me jump and brought me back to the present. 

“Beca, the bus is leaving in half an hour.”

“Got it. I’ll be out in a bit.”

I looked at myself in the mirror and I was a bit flushed because of that memory. Three years on and that’s the effect she has on me. I shake my head, cold shower it is.

I was about to get in when my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID but it just showed a number. I usually don’t answer unknown numbers but what the hell, I needed a distraction after that.

“Hello?” I simply said.

“Oh.” It was all I heard. It was as if the caller was surprised that I actually picked up.

“Hello?” I say again, encouraging the person at the other end to speak up. 

I could hear the other person take a deep breath and then I heard it loud and clear. 

“Hi Bec.” 

I was stunned. There was no mistaking that the person calling me is none other than Chloe Beale. I panicked, hung up and threw my phone to the sofa.

My phone rang again. It was laying face down. So I slowly reached for it and flipped it over. It was still ringing and I could see it was from the same unknown number.

I stared at it for a while and weighed on whether or not I should answer. Ultimately I sat down on the sofa, picked up my phone and decided to answer the call, really pressing my phone into my ear to make sure I wasn’t imagining things. 

Chloe spoke again or more like rambled which made me jump once more. “Please don’t hang up. Or I mean hang up if you want to. I mean I don’t mean to tell you what to do. You can do whatever you want.”

I opened and closed my mouth. Nothing. No words from me as I can’t seem to form any. 

Chloe continued. “Okay, I guess while I have you. I was at Grammy’s this weekend. And I don’t know now. I’m not sure if you know but I think you do. She hasn’t been exactly well. And well. I guess what I’m trying to say is…” I heard her sigh. Is it weird that I can imagine exactly how she is right now. It was as if I could hear the wheels turning in her head. I didn’t even realise the tears that were threatening to fall.

“What a disaster this is. I don’t know. I don’t know what I’m doing, I don’t know what I’m saying.” Chloe continued to ramble. “I just. Okay. I don’t think this is going to work. I’m terrible. I’m going to hang up now and just send you a text.”

This made me stand up. I didn’t want this call to end. 

“Wait. No.” I finally found my voice. “I mean. Is everything okay? You wouldn’t be calling me if…” 

“No no, god no. Everything is fine. I just think this conversation will be better in person. I mean it’s a bit complicated.”

There it was again the pang in my chest. I used my free hand to wipe my tears. The last time Chloe and I spoke on the phone, she broke up with me. Didn’t I at least deserve our break up to happen in person as well? 

I had to do some breathing, the last thing I wanted was to fight with Chloe or breakdown right here. Especially right now that I actually have her on the other end, she refused to talk to me after that break up call. Chloe kept on rambling and I had to keep myself from shaking.

“Would you by any chance know when you will be in Portland next?” She finally asked.

I cleared my throat to keep my voice from being shaky trying to hide the sniffles. “I don’t know yet. Why?”

“I know I’m the last person you want to see or talk to. And I wouldn’t have bothered you. But it’s Grammy. Tell me where you will be in the coming days instead. I’ll go to you.”

Something serious must be really up. “What about Grammy? Chlo, you’re making me nervous.” I didn’t even realise the nickname that slipped. I can feel my heart threatening to pump out of my chest.

“Don’t be. I promise it’s not that big of a deal. But I understand if you don’t want to see me. I wouldn’t want to see me too.”

It’s never nothing with her. “Dallas.”

“What?” A confused Chloe asks.

“My next show is in Dallas, which will be in 2 days but we are arriving there tomorrow. I’ll let you know where I’ll be staying.” 

“Okay can we meet after your show or is that too late for you?” 

“I don’t mind. We can meet then.”

“Okay. Oh and Beca?”

“Yes?”

“Can you keep this between us for now? Stacie and Aubrey included.”

This girl will be the death of me. I have to know what’s going on right now.

“Chloe. Can you meet me in Dallas tomorrow instead? Or believe me when I say I am going to be in the first flight out to Portland.”

“Okay. Tomorrow. I’ll just sort some stuff out but we will talk tomorrow.” Chloe answers quickly.

“If you’re not here tomorrow-”

“I’ll be there.”

“Okay.”

“Okay bye and I’m sorry. Bye.” She hangs up.

I stare at my phone in disbelief. What the fuck just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: Gorgeous - Taylor Swift


	3. Saying goodbye is death by a thousand cuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You said it was a great love, one for the ages  
> But if the story's over, why am I still writing pages?”  
> Death by a thousand cuts – Taylor Swift

_“What do you want me to do?”_

_“I’m not asking you to leave her, just let her go for now so she can reach her full potential. We both know with her talent she will be on top just like that.”_

_“That’s the same thing. You want me to break her heart.”_

_While Beca was out recording another single from her debut album and preparing to go on her first tour, Theo invited me out for lunch. This wasn’t an unusual request as we would grab lunch from time to time. But I wasn’t expecting to walk into this._

_“Look Chloe. There’s no easy way to say this. But trust me. In this industry you can’t have both. Beca can’t have you and a career. Especially during these crucial early times. It’s bad enough she has a girlfriend.”_

_“That’s bullshit Theo and you know it.”_

_Theo wasn’t giving up that easily. “Beca has to explore being an artist on her own. Without having to consider you. She has to make decisions and to really commit. I want her to be selfish. And she can only be selfish if you’re not part of the equation.”_

_I was appalled to say the least. “I would never get in the way of Beca’s career.”_

_“That’s why I know you of all people will understand. Look, when was the last time Beca was able to write a song? Do you know?”_

_“What? What do you mean? How would I know? She writes all the time.”_

_“Artists like Beca write from the heart from her first hand experiences and her first album is a reflection of that. It’s all about her love and the declaration of that love for you.”_

_“So you want me to break her heart so she can write songs about it? Are you out of your mind?!”_

_“Beca’s biggest asset is that she is relatable, her songs are relatable. We wouldn’t want her to be one of those one hit wonder artists now would we? Lets just experiment and see where it takes us. Besides when all this is over we both know you’ll still have each other. She will have a wonderful career and then eventually you. This is all for Beca.”_

_I couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of Theo’s mouth. “Our relationship is not some guinea pig in a laboratory that you can play around with. I am walking away now and for your sake and everyone else’s, I will pretend this never happened. Have a good day Theo.”_

_“Please don’t take this personally, I have nothing against you, in fact I like you. Beca is lucky to have someone like you.”_

_I’ve always respected Theo and his work, but this was something else. The only good thing I am able to take away from this is at least I know that he is looking out for Beca in his own sadistic way._

_Theo spoke again when I didn’t and I can hear the desperation in his voice. “Do you know how many events, concerts and interviews she’s turned down just so she can be present in your relationship.”_

_No. I will not let Theo get in my head. “I’m sure she has her reasons. And if I had known about those I would have pushed her to do it.”_

_“I know that and so does she. That’s why she’s not telling you about them so you can’t convince her otherwise.”_

_I was turning to walk away when Theo grabbed my hand. “Think about it Chloe. Whether you admit it or not, your relationship brings a dead end in her career and we both know she’s not going to do anything about it. It’s all up to you. Make the sacrifice for her.”_

_“You’re asking me to give her up, I can’t do that. I’ll see you later Theo.”_

I don’t know for how long I’d been staring out the window with my hands wrapped around my coffee mug for warmth and comfort until I heard Tyler speak.

“Hey. Is everything okay with you?”

I barely heard him too. We were on our morning coffee runs during the work week.

He reached for my arm and it made me jump a little. “Sorry it’s the coffee.” I lied.

I moved my head from side to side trying to clear my thoughts. “What were you saying?” 

“Is everything okay?” He looked concerned.

“Right, sorry. I mean no, I mean yes. Everything is okay.” I flash him a full smile.

He wasn’t convinced. “Are you sure?” He asked again to which I just nodded yes all the while keeping the same smile on my face. “I’m here if you want to talk about it.”

“It’s nothing, I’m fine.”

“Okay. How was your weekend with your Grandma? Any plans for her birthday yet? I don’t mean to intrude, but I promise come rain or shine or hail I will be there. Also if you need help with anything at all in preparing, I’m your guy.”

Shit. Grammy’s birthday. Beca. Now Tyler.

“Nothing concrete yet. But I will let you know. Thanks for the offer. By the way, I’m going to be away later today, I have a conference I have to be in.”

“Oh. That’s alright I’ll see you for dinner after?”

“I don’t think I will make it in time for dinner. Let’s just grab lunch tomorrow?”

“Okay. No worries. Is Stacie coming with you?”

“No. One of us has to stay behind. I really have to go. Thanks for coffee?” I grabbed my bag getting ready to leave.

“Hey.” Tyler stood up with me and leaned down to give me a kiss. “Knock ‘em dead.” He said with a wink.

When I got back to the office I was like a maniac grabbing all the things I was going to bring with me. I packed a carry on bag for my flight to Dallas and I was just double checking I had everything I need. I can feel my back burning from Stacie’s stare.

“What are you stressing about?” Stacie finally spoke.

“Who me? I’m not stressed.”

“I know you. You’re freaking out about something and I don’t know what it is.”

“There you go again with your outrageous assumptions.”

“I’m almost never wrong when it comes to you so make things easier for the both of us and just talk to me about it already.”

“Stacie, there’s nothing. I’m just running late.”

“For what? Where are you really going?” She says crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

“Just somewhere.” I was rummaging through my bag. “Ugh! Have you seen my phone charger?” Of course I can’t find things when I’m in a rush.

“Are you going somewhere with Tyler? Oh my god, are you finally giving in?”

“What? No! I told you Stace. I promised Grammy I’d do this for her.” I was now going through the charts making sure I did not miss anything important.

“And what does this promise involve?”

When I was confident enough with the notes I left on the charts, I flung my bag over my shoulder. “I’ll explain when I get back alright. Thanks for covering for me.” I was almost running towards her and kissed her on the cheek again and again.

“No no no. You won’t get away with kisses Missy.”

“I love you. I promise I will explain later.”

“At least tell me where you’re going.”

I was already walking away and turned back to blow her a flying kiss. “You love me. I will text you!”

I arrived at the airport just in time. I tried to calm my nerves. I haven’t left Portland yet, I can’t be a nervous wreck this early, I say to myself. 

As I was walking to my check-in counter, all I could think about was oh my god. I’m really doing this, I can’t believe I’m doing this. In less than four hours, I will be face to face with Beca.

I don’t even know what to expect. I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if she refused to see me at the last minute for a really lame famous person excuse. I deserve that anyway. I had no issues checking in and went through security in a breeze. I then found myself seated by my gate patiently waiting for boarding call.

I heard my phone ring shortly after I found a seat. I looked at who it was and answered.

“I don’t know if I should be worried or relieved that your car is still parked outside your house.” 

“That’s funny. Stop stalking me Stace.”

“Where are you? Are you even going home tonight?”

“No. I’ll see you tomorrow at work I promise.”

“You’re not running away are you?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m not running away. I just have some business to do.” I knew that was the wrong answer. I can feel her curiosity is going through the roof.

“I don’t like it when you don’t tell me things.” 

“I love you too. I will see you tomorrow I promise. I have to go.”

“Fine! You better be at work!”

I laughed as I hang up on her.

I went back to reading my book. I was terribly trying to read this book as I mentally and emotionally prepare myself for all the things that could go wrong and for whichever Beca I am faced with later.

_“Hey Bec, did you make it to LA alright?”_

_“Yes. I miss you already. This weekend was amazing. I promise I’ll try to see you as much as possible whenever I can.”_

_“There’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”_

_“Okay I’m all ears. What is it?”_

_“Is it true you missed an interview with Rolling Stone?”_

_“What? How did you know about that?” I could tell she was slightly taken aback by my question but recovered right away. “But who cares. It’s a lame article. You know I would choose you over all of that.”_

_“And a recording with another artist?”_

_“Okay. Stop right there. You’re starting to sound like Theo.” Beca said with an amused tone._

_“Becs. I’m serious. Do I even have to ask about the photo shoot?”_

_“Alright you got me. What’s wrong Chlo? Why do you sound so annoyed?”_

_I took a deep breath. As much as I hated this, Theo was right. I had to do this for Beca. “I don’t think I can do this anymore Becs…”_

_I could hear Beca snickering. “Do what? I don’t understand. Come on Chlo. Your girlfriend’s a hot shot. They come to me. I have the final say. Don’t worry about me. I’m not missing out on anything. They’ll just have to accept that they will always come second to you.”_

_“You’re not hearing me.”_

_“Okay okay I’m sorry. I’m just saying. So what do you want me to do? How can I fix this?”_

_“I don’t know.” It was barely a whisper._

_“What do you mean you don’t know?”_

_“I don’t know if we can fix this.”_

_“Fix what even? I can hear you’re upset and I don’t like it so tell me what I can do to make it better and make this all go away.” I can feel her frustration rising and I am already hating myself for what I’m about to do. But there’s no turning back now._

_“There’s so much going on in our lives right now that I think it’s best we take a step back and explore on our own. You know? I think this is what we both need.”_

_“Am I hearing you right? What do you mean?”_

_I have to stand my ground. I knew Beca was getting more and more infuriated by the second._

_“We’ve been together for what, seven almost eight years. I think we owe it to ourselves to try to-”_

_“To try to what Chloe? Do things on our own? What? Did you have someone else in mind to try to share your life with?”_

_“That’s not what I’m saying Becs. There is no one else. I’m just saying, we’ve been together for so long that we don’t know what it’s like to be on our own.”_

_“No Chloe! I don’t even know now what you want from me. You know what if you want to experiment cause you’re curious go right on ahead. You have my blessing. Now can we please drop this.” Her tone almost begging._

_“There’s no one else.” I repeated. She has to know there’s no one._

_“I know. I didn’t mean that.”_

_“But I am serious about doing things on our own.”_

_“What the fuck does that even mean? Am I being too controlling?”_

_“No you’re not. That’s not what I’m saying. You’re not listening Bec!”_

_“I’m not listening? Maybe if you were making any sense then I’ll understand.”_

_We were both quiet. But we both stayed on the line. I knew Beca she would never hang up in times like these. So I took my time to compose myself. I remind myself I was doing this for Beca no matter how absurd it was. As much as I hate Theo, he got to me and he had a point. Forgive me Beca. No matter what happens after this, I love you._

_“I want to break up.” I finally said._

_“What?”_

_“You heard me.”_

_Her laugh sent shivers down my spine. I hold my breath waiting for her to respond. “What the actual fuck. Where is all this coming from? We were just together and we were happy. We were happy right?”_

_“I’m so sorry.” I was on the verge of breaking down myself._

_“Don’t even. Don’t you dare. You know I will drop all of this for you.”_

_“That’s exactly the problem!”_

_“How is that a fuckin’ problem?! I told you from the start, I will choose you over anything. It’s always going to be you no matter what. All of this is nothing if I don’t have you. I don’t want any of this if I won’t have you. Don’t you get it?”_

_“I’m sorry. I can’t -”_

_“Shut up. Just don’t talk. Whatever’s gotten into you, let me help you figure it out. Let’s fix it together. I’m not mad Chlo.” Her tone softens and it’s throwing me off._

_“I’m sorry.” It was all I could say._

_“Chloe. Don’t be. We’re okay.” A gasp that I was holding from silencing my cries escaped. I would have preferred it if she was screaming._

_“Why are you crying? Please don’t cry. You know I hate it when you cry especially when I’m not there with you.”_

_I tried to compose myself but how do you break up with your person._

_“Chlo? You’re starting to worry me.”_

_“I have to do this. I want us to go our separate ways.”_

_“Why? Cause I missed a few things? So what?!”_

_“Just let me do this.” Now I was the one begging._

_“No! No! I will not lose you because of this. I will not-”_

_I closed my eyes. “Goodbye Bec.” I hung up and clutched my phone as hard as I can._

“This is the final boarding call for passengers booked on flight PR585 to Dallas City. Please make your way to Gate 7. Thank you.”

_From Beca: Did you need me to arrange for someone to pick you up at the airport?_

_From Chloe: I’ll be okay Bec. I will see you later._

_From Beca: Okay. Have a safe flight._

I keep telling myself to relax and get a grip. There’s nothing to be nervous about, right?

I mean what’s the worst that could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The support for this story is overwhelming.


	4. Makes you want to run and hide but it made us turn right back around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wish we could go back  
> And remember what we were fighting for.  
> And I wish you knew that I miss you too much to be mad anymore.  
> And I wish you were right here, right now, it's all good."  
> I wish you would – Taylor Swift

“What’s up with you today Mitchell?” My tall blonde Bestie was eyeing me suspiciously.

“Nothing.” I knew that as soon as I said it my tone was just a tad bit higher than usual.

“Then why are you being weird?”

“You’re being weird.” I clapped back.

“What is it?.” Aubrey said with her eyes narrowed.

“Nothing.” I say again trying to sound more convincing. “Anything else?”

“I’ll let you go for now.” Still looking at me thinking I was hiding something, obviously not convinced before she adds, “But don’t you think I will forget about this.” 

I just shrugged. I just needed to get through tonight.

“Anyway we’re going to grab a few drinks later, you should come.”

“Thanks for the invite Bree but I’m going to stay in tonight. I want to rest. And I mean it. Tell Theo and everyone, I am not to be disturbed.”

At first she just looks at me as if trying to process my words. “Are you meeting someone?!”

I couldn’t control the blush. Why am I even blushing.

“Oh my god! You are! Beca Mitchell, this is the first time I’ve heard you’re going on a date.”

“It’s not a date.”

“Oh so there is someone.”

“Just go and enjoy the rest of your day off.”

“Is this serious or just a fling? Please be careful. Should I be drafting a statement this early?”

“Bye Posen.” I walked away giving her the finger and dared not to look back.

I was just in my hotel room now. I decided it was best if we met here rather than in a restaurant or a pub and risking paparazzi to be all over us. Chloe wanted this to be a secret visit, which is making me anxious. I was patiently waiting for her until I couldn’t stop fidgeting in my seat. So I decided to stand up and I started to pace around my hotel room. 

Chloe was going to be here any minute now. Oh my god. My eyes widen when it hit me. This is really happening.

I froze when I heard soft knocks and tiptoed to my door. I took a peek even though I was pretty sure who was going to be on the other side. I looked at myself in the mirror and took a few deep breaths. Here goes nothing.

I turned the handle and opened the door for Chloe. I opened it just enough for her to come in and here she was. She gave me a soft smile as she walked in. She stood by the doorway and made enough room so I can close the door behind her.

For the first time in three years, here she was in front of me and we were seeing each other eye to eye. I tried to be subtle about how I was just soaking it all in. She was wearing a white cap and I see some of her red locks tucked in. This was Chloe’s go to every time she wanted to lay low. It was like she was on a mission. And then her eyes, man those eyes, what else can I say? She’s exactly how I remembered her.

“Hey.” She says softly. One word, three letters and I was still trying to function properly. She was just standing there. I guess waiting for me to allow her into my space.

Is it creepy that I felt a bit relieved that I didn’t see a ring on her finger? Surely I would’ve heard about it if Chloe did get married. I shake that stupid thought away. 

It took a lot for me to act like a normal person. “Come in. Sit sit. I’ve been dying to know what this is all about. How was your flight?” That was my lame attempt at small talk.

She was taking a seat across from me. I couldn’t tell what she was thinking. “Since when have you and Grammy been talking?” While she got straight into it, I was genuinely surprised I was able to keep this from her for so long.

I was getting nervous nonetheless and put my hand on the back of my neck. “You didn’t have to come all the way here to ask me that.” I took a deep breath. “It’s been a while now. I didn’t think it was going to be a problem. I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable.”

“It didn’t. I just wasn’t expecting it. How long’s awhile? You know she’s suffering from Alzheimer’s?”

“I know. That’s actually how we got to talking regularly. I figured there’ll be no harm.”

“You mean weeks? Months or?” I shrugged. “Years? Wow okay.” 

“It happened shortly after the break up actually.” I cleared my throat. “I was looking for you and ended up at Grammy’s. She’s been checking up on me since and then it gradually became a regular thing these past few months.” 

She definitely had her poker face on tonight. “Did you notice how sometimes she would talk about us and refer to us still being together?” She simply asked.

“Yeah I did. Don’t get me wrong I have tried correcting her and you know how she gets.”

Chloe nodded. “Have you talked to her today?”

“I got really worried so I rang her earlier and when I was convinced she was alright, I was able to relax a little.”

“Does she know about our meeting today?”

“No it didn’t come up.”

Chloe appeared to be weighing in on whether she should keep interrogating me about my relationship with Grammy post our break up but seemed to decide against it.

So I took that as my chance. “So I don’t mean this in a bad way, I mean I’m not complaining, you’re always welcome to see me.” Now I was the one rambling. “But why are you here?”

“Grammy’s birthday is coming up.” She says matter-of-factly.

“I know in a month.” I would never forget her birthday.

“Yup.”

“Okay? But that doesn’t really explain why you’re here…”

“Right.” Chloe nodded. “Well right now as you know she seems to have gone back to the time where you and I were still together. With that in her mind, us still being together and all, she wants you to be there on her birthday.” Chloe was looking as if waiting for me to respond. 

When I didn’t she continued, “so I was thinking we can do one of two things.” 

I was sitting across from her now still not saying anything and waiting for her to go on. “Option one, I talk to Grammy and explain to her again that we have broken up for good and that it’s over between us.” I’m not sure if Chloe noticed me wincing at that. If she did, she sure as hell didn’t show it. 

“Or option two” she continued. “We just pretend for her. It’s just a weekend anyway and we don’t have to do much, we just have to be civil. Like this. Up to you. I’ll respect whatever decision you make.”

I nodded letting her words sink in. Chloe did not take her eyes off mine while she waited for my answer. I had to clear my throat before speaking. “Are you asking me to attend Grammy’s birthday with you to be your pretend date?”

Chloe’s eye lit up. “Yes. You know how she is, I can’t say no to her. She wants you there and that’s why I’m here.”

“So you came all the way here to ask me that?”

“Yes.”

“You know you didn’t have to come all the way here for that. What makes you think I’ll say no?”

“Well I can think of a few things. And I wanted to make sure you were really okay with it.”

“Will you be okay?” I asked.

Chloe looked confused for a bit. “Don’t worry about me. I’m more concerned about you. You’re the busy one.”

I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from saying things that I might regret. I hated it every time Chloe implied I was the one who did not have time for family. Yes I admit I am busy but I can make time or at least try.

I leaned back on my chair and looked up at the ceiling trying to calm myself and think. I owed Grammy a lot. She was one of the few people there for me when Chloe refused to talk to me. She kept me from my grief of losing Chloe. Somehow she made me understand Chloe’s side of things. Deep down I knew the real question was: what’s a weekend of having Chloe back? Even if it was just pretend.

I shut my eyes closed. Who was I kidding. If I almost always couldn’t say no to Chloe, then there was no way in hell I could say no to Grammy. But what the hell was that about, I’m the busy one? Fuck. Not if I can help it. Surely she should know that about me by now.

I took another deep breath and opened my eyes only to find no one sitting across from me. Where’d she go? I looked around the room only to find her leaning on the balcony.

I stood up and carefully walked towards her trying not to startle her. But she’s the one who startled me.

“I know that I have no right to just rock up in your life like this and demand such things.” I could hear the guilt in her tone. “I think it would have been easier if you refused to see me or if you yelled at me or asked me to leave. If it wasn’t for Grammy…”

With all the courage I had, I grabbed her arm and gently pulled her towards me so that she’s facing me. I wanted to know what she was thinking but it was hard to read her expression. I stepped forward, reaching for her face. She stays where she is and doesn’t look away.

I keep searching but I get nothing. No dead give aways at least. I try to recall the days when I can easily read Chloe.

“What are you thinking?” I whispered to her.

I removed her cap, tucked loose strands of her hair behind her ears and cupped her face. My hands were shaking but she let me hold her as I slowly rubbed my thumbs on her cheek. She didn’t flinch nor move away from my touch.

I let go of her and took another step closer. I then slowly wrapped my arms around her waist and rest my face on her shoulder towards her neck. I breathed her in and felt the tingling where our skins touched. 

I feel arms hugging me back which was unexpected. I was honestly expecting her to walk out on me by now. We were like that for a while and it was Chloe that broke the silence.

“I’m so so sorry Bec.” She finally says and that’s what did it. I could no longer control my emotions as the tears I was holding in start to fall. I began sobbing in her embrace, soaking her neck and shirt with my tears. I was so overwhelmed, all of it was too much for me, more than I could ever prepare for.

I didn’t know how long I ‘ve cried for. “What time -sniff– do you have to go?” I was able to say in between my sobs as Chloe rubbed soothing circles on my back.

“Early morning tomorrow.” She answers right away.

I hugged her tighter. “Please stay here tonight.”

I felt her stiffen and loosen her arms wrapped around me but I hugged her even tighter. “Please?” Clutching on her shirt where my hands could reach and I felt her relax again a little. 

“Shh… Okay. I’ll stay.” She says softly.

I cried some more and held on to her as if she would disappear if I let go. “I know I should hate you.”

“I would understand.”

“But I don’t. There’s just so many questions that I have.”

“I don’t think I can answer all your questions.” Chloe answers calmly as she wiped away my tear stained-face.

“You don’t even know what they are yet.” I was getting distracted by her soft hands on my face.

“I think I have some idea.” She booped me on the nose.

I scrunched my nose. “Did you just boop me on the nose? What am I a cat?”

She doesn’t respond but she’s giggling. At a time like this, she giggled. I try to ignore her and asked anyway. “If Grammy had not asked for me, would you ever get in touch with me?”

Her face becomes serious and her hesitation was enough of a response for me. “I guess I should thank Grammy then.”

“Is this a good idea?” She suddenly asks.

“What is?”

“This. Me being here.”

I didn’t think I would ever get this chance again. Chloe made it pretty clear that she did not want to be in each other’s lives anymore. 

“What do you think?”

“I don’t know. I just don’t want to force you to do something you’re not comfortable with.”

I wanted to say that anywhere with her was my comfort zone but I didn’t want to scare her away.

“I consider Grammy as my family too and I am glad to see you. Even though it’s for Grammy. To be honest, I didn’t know if I could talk to you like this again.”

“Thank you. She’ll appreciate that a lot.” I ignored the fact she ignored the rest of what I said.

“I know and I have to keep my promise.”

“And what is this promise I keep hearing about?” Chloe asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You’ll see. Now next question.” I look into her eyes. “How have you been?”

She was a bit surprised at that. She unconsciously bites her lip, I could recognise her thinking face. What was there to think about? Then she laughs to herself.

“I didn’t know we were going to play 20 questions.” She laughs.

I just laugh with her even if I didn’t really find what she said funny.

“Can you blame me?” I couldn’t stop a yawn coming and Chloe surely caught it.

She simply shakes her head “Come on let’s get ready for bed. Did you want to wash up first?”

“You can go.” 

When I was all alone in the balcony, I couldn’t help but feel like I was robbed. 

Did she just successfully evade my questions? Motherfucker I got played.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We somehow found ourselves lying in the middle of the bed in the dark with our elbows barely touching. I stole a glance of Chloe and I think she already has her eyes closed. It may have been years but there’s no way she sleeps like that. She must still be awake. I stare back at the ceiling.

“Can you hold me tonight?” I whispered without turning my head. I know she couldn’t see me but I was starting to feel a bit shy. “I just want to be held.” When Chloe did not respond, I continued without turning to look at her. “Come on… You owe me at least that much.” 

I heard her sigh in defeat and felt her moving. I felt her hand slowly push me to face the other side away from her as she slowly wrapped her arms around me. I pressed my back to her chest and wriggled closer to her. This automatically put a smile on my face. 

I can feel her moving my hair to one side, her fingers tracing the skin in between my neck and shoulders all the way to around my nape, as she tucked her head in. I wasn’t breathing as I feel her lips graze my ear. I grabbed her hand and intertwined them with mine and held them close without asking for her permission.

Our legs were already tangled as if having a mind of their own. I am not entirely sure how that happened but we both let it. The silence was a bit deafening for me, I wanted to keep talking to her, I constantly wanted to know what Chloe was thinking.

“I want to do two.” I say out of the blue when we were both somewhat comfortable.

“What?” It the first time she’s spoke since we lied down. She didn’t lift her head when she did and her lips kept grazing my ear. I’m starting to feel a bit queasy.

“In case that wasn’t clear earlier. I want to do option two. I’ll attend Grammy’s birthday and be your date.”

“Thank you.” She snuggled to me getting more comfortable. “Have you forgiven me yet?” 

Her question caught me off guard because there is a lot to process in my head right now. “I don’t know.” I answered honestly.

She chuckled at that. When she was quiet again. I got the courage to ask her back. “Do you want me to forgive you? Are you asking for it?”

“I don’t think I deserve it.” Chloe answers in a whisper after a while.

Neither of us talked after that. I kept holding her close to me. I didn’t dare turn around and face her cause I barely had any self control left.

Instead when I felt her breathing getting more and more even. I assumed Chloe was already sleeping. I didn’t know when I would be able to do this again so I kissed her hand softly over and over again.

“God I missed you Chlo. I missed you so much.”

I would turn my back from everything in a heartbeat just to have her back in my life.

“Chlo?” There was something that I suddenly felt the need to get off my chest.

“Chloe?” I ask again. 

I feel her stir a bit. “Get some sleep Becs.” Chloe mumbles.

As much as I loved hearing her say my name like that. I had to focus. “Chloe, are you listening?”

“Hm?” Was all she could muster.

“The dating rumours that you might read, have read or will read or hear about me, they’re not true.”

She doesn’t answer. “Did you hear me?”

“I did.” She murmurs.

“They’re not true, okay?”

“Okay.” She murmurs again.

Now I was able to relax. Maybe now I can get some good night’s sleep.

“I’m seeing someone.” Chloe softly adds and I was anything but relax. Way to drop a bomb.

I kept her close and held on to her tighter. Fuck.

“What?” This was probably my biggest fear. That Chloe broke up with me cause she’s fallen in love with someone else. I was about to turn to face her but Chloe’s grip tightened. How can she be chuckling right now?

I struggled for a bit but gave up eventually. Has she been working out, god. I cleared my thoughts and tried to process that Chloe is seeing someone. 

“How long?” I was able to croak out.

“Actually no not yet, but about to see someone maybe or who knows it’s nothing serious. We met a few months ago. He’s the dog dad of one of my patients.” 

Knowing this didn’t make me feel better. “And? Are you asking for my permission? Do you want my blessing or?” 

“No. I just wanted you to hear it from me too, if you hear from anyone especially Stacie and Aubrey that I’m dating, it’s not true.”

I exhaled not even caring what Chloe would think and relaxed a bit again. “But there is someone?” I couldn’t help but ask.

“Shhh. Sleep Becs. No more talking.” 

“But you can’t just tell me you’re about to date someone and then expect me to drop it.”

“Shh. Sleep.”

“But.”

“Shh.”

How was I supposed to sleep? 

Apparently, I did fall asleep not long after that. I had not slept that well in a while despite knowing that there’s a possibility Chloe will start dating soon. I was so out of it that I didn’t even feel Chloe get up and leave. I woke up reaching for the sides and it was empty. I was alone in my bed feeling lonelier than ever.

I reached over for my phone to check the time and saw a message from Chloe. I’ll be honest, if it wasn’t for her message, I swear I would’ve been able to convince myself that last night didn’t happen and it was all in my head.

_From Chloe: Boarding. See you in Portland._

After all my failed attempts at trying to reconnect with her, here she was back in my life just like that. I must admit it still hurts how she was able to shut me out. I had to stop myself and practice the pause. 

How do I really feel about all of this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate Theo in this story too.


	5. This is when the feeling sinks in, I don’t want to miss you like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song used: Come back, be here - Taylor Swift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to apologise in advace, slow burn is kind of my thing.

_“Beca?”_

_“She’s gone Bree. I have to go to her right now or I will lose her forever. I can’t lose her Aubrey. You have to help me.”_

_“Beca, relax.” Aubrey says as she holds on to my shoulders trying to calm me down. “Deep breaths.” She does some breathing with me to get me to relax._

_When I was a little relaxed, she started to ask. “Okay, now what’s going on? What are you talking about?”_

_“Chloe. We were just talking on the phone and then she was talking about going our separate ways, doing things on our own, and before I knew it she was breaking up with me. And she really did. Then she hung up. And now I’m scared. I think I just lost her.”_

_“Wait… What?”_

_“I’m serious. I tried calling her, sent her messages, it’s like she’s blocked my number already. I don’t know what to do. I can’t lose her. Please, I just can’t. You know I can’t.” I fell to my knees as I was holding on to Aubrey for dear life._

_“Alright, come on Mitchell, let’s get you in here and off the floor. I got you.”_

_I slowly rose to my feet and walked into Aubrey’s room. I found a spot on the edge of one of the beds. I couldn’t physically walk any further. Aubrey took out her phone and I watched her try to contact Chloe as she paced around her room._

_“Come on come on, pick up.” When there was no answer. “She’s probably sleeping Becs.”_

_“No. She’s avoiding me. She’s gone. Forever.” I stood up looking around for something I can kick or break. “Ugh!!” I kicked the floor instead and sat back down._

_“Stop being dramatic, I’ll get a hold of Stacie.”_

_We both wait anxiously as Stacie’s phone rang._

_“Oh thank god!” Aubrey exclaims as Stacie picked up. “What the actual fuck’s happening Stacie?!”_

_I see her face suddenly soften tenfold as she listened to Stacie on the other end. “Oh. Sorry, it’s just that I have Beca here.”_

_I couldn’t wait anymore and took the phone off of Aubrey and put Stacie on speaker._

_“Stacie?” I said breathless._

_“Hey Becs, what’s going on there? Everything alright?” I can hear in her voice she’s just woke up._

_“Where’s Chloe? Have you heard from her?”_

_“Not tonight no. What happened to Chloe? Oh my god.” I can hear the panic in her voice and some rustling on the other end. “No, I don’t have any message or missed call from her either. Is everything okay? Did anything happen to her? I haven’t seen her since you were here on the weekend.”_

_“Can you go check on her? She called me a few hours ago and broke up with me.”_

_“Yeah for sure I’ll do that. Just let me change then I’ll be on my way. Wait what? Who the fuck did she broke up with? You were literally just here. Did you fight?”_

_“Please Stacie. She’s not answering my calls, even Aubrey’s. Just check if she’s alright.”_

_“What happened? Are you sure she broke up with you? That’s impossible. What did you do Mitchell?”_

_“I didn’t do anything! Look, we were good, more than good, and then all of a sudden she’s upset and then she broke up with me.”_

_“That doesn’t sound like Chloe.”_

_“I know that’s why I’m freaking out. And I never heard her like that. For the first time I feel like I’ve truly lost her Stace. And I don’t know what to do. Please go to her.”_

_“I’m already on my way there. Don’t worry. I’m sure whatever this is, this is all just a big misunderstanding.”_

_“I really hope so. Can you call me when you’re with her?”_

_“I’ll handle it. Get some rest Becs. We will call you in the morning I promise. I think if you guys fought, you should both sleep this off and talk with clear heads in the morning.”_

_“We didn’t fight! She just broke up with me out of the blue! I didn’t even know she felt like that. There must be something else going on that she’s not telling me. Or someone, has she been seeing someone, anyone?” I knew I was rambling. I also knew Chloe would never._

_“You know that’s not true. There’s no one else. Now just let me talk to her first.”_

_“I’m just so lost. Do you need me there? I should go there, right? I should be there with her. Maybe she’s going through something. Maybe she needs me there. Is everything okay at work?”_

_“I’ll handle it Bec. You stay there, you have commitments there. Don’t worry. Like I said, get some sleep and come morning, this will all be fixed.”_

_I looked at Aubrey for help. “She’s right Becs.”_

_“I can’t lose her…”_

_“You won’t. She loves you. That doesn’t change overnight.” Stacie was trying to assure me over the phone._

_“At least text Aubrey if you’re with her and that she’s safe.”_

_“I will. Now get some sleep.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“I’m hanging up now, okay?”_

_“Okay.”_

_Then the line went dead._

Tonight was my last show. I couldn’t believe I am about to wrap up my second tour. We were back to where it all started: LA. It’s been less than a week since my reuniting with Chloe in Dallas. I thought a lot about her and us, the what ifs and could have beens.

We haven’t talked since. I haven’t heard from her and I didn’t want to sound too eager so I resisted sending her messages. Besides we sort of had a date set. I was definitely going to see her in less than a month.

I’ve been on a rollercoaster ride emotionally since that night. I was really broken and shattered with how things ended with me and Chloe. I literally picked myself up piece by piece. I would compare myself to a broken glass and how you can’t really fix broken glass. Stacie, Aubrey, Grammy, music and Lucy made it possible.

I spent so much time thinking about how I truly felt about it all. I can confidently say that I am not broken anymore. But have I forgiven Chloe? Have I forgiven myself? If I let her walk back into my life, am I ready for the worst when she decides to walk out of it again. 

I chuckled to myself. I had to stop there. I’m getting ahead of myself. Who said Chloe was back in my life. This is just a temporary arrangement for Grammy. A one time thing that could easily turn to an annual thing, who knows. Stop it. I’m mentally slapping myself again.

These same thoughts clouded my mind during one specific performance. I chose to perform this song tonight on the acoustic guitar and let it take me. 

_Taxi cabs and busy streets,  
That never bring you back to me,  
I can't help but wish you took me with you..._

I stare up at the spotlight and for a moment I wasn’t up on stage performing in front of 20,000 people. 

_And this is when the feeling sinks in,  
I don't wanna miss you like this,  
Come back... be here, come back... be here.  
I guess you're in Portland today,  
I don't wanna need you this way,  
Come back... be here, come back... be here._

And then I couldn’t stop myself from smiling through out the whole song. The thing was when I wrote this song, in my head it was a desperate attempt at getting Chloe’s attention. I never imagined I would be singing this song and genuinely have fun with it.

Actually thinking about it now. Ever since Chloe avoided me like the plague, my main motivation to keep going was that the bigger I get all the more Chloe would be forced to see or hear me no matter where she was.

_This is falling in love in the cruelest way,  
This is falling for you and you are worlds away._

Who was I kidding? I didn’t stand a chance. I already knew the answer from the start.

“Congratulations! Last one in the bag!” 

“Thanks Bree.” After almost 6 months of being on tour and performing almost 100 shows, as much as I loved it, I’m glad it was over.

“We will have to celebrate!”

“We will, but not tonight.”

I was exhausted but damn, the rush of wrapping up the final show is like no other. We literally put blood, sweat and tears on this one.

“We’ll organise something.”

“Alright just let me know.”

Aubrey was giving me a look and I never liked that look. This wasn’t my friend anymore but my publicist. “Now before I forget, is it just me or did you sneak Portland in a lot of your songs tonight?”

I shrugged. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t you act dumb.” 

“I don’t know what you mean.” So maybe I did tweak my lyrics a bit. But I couldn’t help it. My songs speak to me.

“Beca as your PR slash publicist, it’s my job to be on top of these things.”

“So maybe I slipped a few, it’s not a big deal.” Okay I may have done it every chance I could. It was the last show and I already had my flights booked so I got a little excited.

“You know your fans are like crazy obsessive detectives, I wouldn’t be surprised if someone’s already picked it up and it’s trending.”

“So what, there’s 650,000 people in Portland, they won’t figure it out.”

“Ah ha! I knew it! It is about our mutual redhead friend!”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t have to.” Aubrey said smugly. 

“So I like to play around with my lyrics sometimes.”

“And it just so happened to be the same night she watched your show?”

I dropped my jaw and my eyes went wide. “What?! Chloe’s here?!” I squeaked and looked around.

Aubrey then started laughing hard holding on to my shoulders for support to balance herself. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry, that was mean, you’re too easy. But I’m sorry. Your face. Oh my god.” She couldn’t stop laughing. She was laughing so hard that she couldn’t even finish her sentences.

“Fuck you.” I swiped her hand away from my shoulders and walked away. 

“Oh come on, Becs. Be a good sport.” She says when she’s finally recovered.

“Okay so maybe some part of me does want my fans to figure it out.” I shouted back at her.

“Not funny Mitchell!”

I left it at that. There had been rumours about me and Chloe before. Aubrey did a good job at keeping them at bay. The more attention I got with my music, the more people wanted to get to know me. I’ve been hounded for years about my private life especially matters of the heart. 

I’ve been rumoured to date athletes, fellow artists, actors in the past. Some were staged for publicity which I disapprove of, while some were from baseless speculation. I will never understand.

I was always vague about my private life but I was pretty open about my sexuality. It wasn’t a big deal. 

But enough of that. Tonight I am simply looking forward to going home. I was like a little kid in Christmas morning when I was walking to my own car to drive myself to my apartment to go home to my own bed. Oh, the simple joys in life.

Maybe I could start packing too. The thought of it made me giddy. I was counting down the days that I will be in Portland. Before everything, I considered Portland to be home but since the break up I could count in my hand the number of times I went back.

_“Come in love. Were you waiting out here long? You should’ve told me sooner you were coming. Does Chloe know you’re here?”_

_“That’s why I came. Is Chloe here by any chance? I tried to go to her apartment. She wasn’t there anymore. I just wanted to talk.”_

_“She didn’t tell you she moved?”_

_All I can do is shake my head. I can hear Grammy mumble to herself but I can’t make out what she’s saying._

_“I honestly considered camping outside their clinic but I didn’t want Chloe to be forced to quit just so she can keep avoiding me. At least your place is like neutral territory.”_

_We settled down in the living room._

_“Does anyone know you’re here?”_

_“I don’t really care about anyone else at this point.” I say to Grammy shaking my head. “I think it’s really over this time. I lost her. I’m sorry I really think I lost her.”_

_“That’s not true. She’ll come around. Just be patient with her. You know how she is. No matter how terrible the idea if she thinks it’s best for you, she’ll do it.”_

_“I’ve actually been thinking of going on an indefinite hiatus.”_

_“And why would you do that?”_

_“I have to fix this.”_

_“And you think you can fix it by quitting?”_

_“I’m not quitting Grammy. Just taking a break.”_

_“Well I personally don’t think that will work.”_

_“What can I do then? I’m running out of ideas.”_

_“Just keep doing your craft. Don’t quit being an artist, you will lose her then for sure. She’ll never be able to forgive herself if you do that.”_

_I just nodded and cried in front of Grammy. I lowered my face in my hands. I was tired._

_“There there love. I’ll make you some tea and prepare your room.”_

_I looked up at Grammy but before I could even protest. “If you think I will let you out of my sight in that state, think again.”_

I was really looking forward to Portland. 

Now that I didn’t have the tour to keep my mind occupied. Flashes of red hair and blue eyes kept randomly popping up in my head.

_“Becs, what are you working on?”_

_I was already smiling when I turned to her. “Another study break?”_

_“Hey, it’s been 38 minutes.”_

_“Come here.”_

_She practically leaps towards me and I let out an “oof!” as she slumped onto my lap._

_I removed the headphones over my head and placed it on Chloe’s. I watched as she listed to the track I’ve been working on._

_“Oooh I love this! I don’t think I’ve heard this before? Is this new?”_

_She turns around to me and I don’t answer her. Instead I steal a kiss on her lips._

_“What was that for?”_

_“Nothing. So you like it?”_

_She leaned in closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and went for a much deeper kiss than the peck I just stole._

_“How am I supposed to go back to studying now?”_

I have a good feeling about Portland this time. I parked my car in my usual spot in the basement and grabbed the duffel bag in the passenger seat.

I sighed in content and looked for my keys. My place was almost exactly how I left it. I hung my coat and dropped my bag on the floor. 

I forgot how quiet it can get in here. I connect to the Bluetooth and put on some music. It wasn’t long ‘til I was bopping my head to the music. That’s more like it.

I tensed when I felt someone creeping in from the kitchen. I turned to look and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Lucy, there you are. Did you miss me baby? Come here.”


	6. I hope you know that every time I don’t, I almost do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I bet you think I either moved on or hate you  
> 'Cause each time you reach out there's no reply.  
> I bet it never ever occurred to you that I can't say "Hello" to you  
> And risk another goodbye.”  
> I Almost Do – Taylor Swift

_“Where do you think you’re going?”_

_“To the clinic.”_

_“No you’re not.”_

_“Uhm yes I am.” I was on my way out the door but Stacie was blocking my way. “I have to get to work Stace.”_

_“Chloe, I love you, but this is getting ridiculous!”_

_“I’m going to be late.” I ignored her._

_“Why are you doing this?!” Stacie raised her voice._

_“You don’t understand!” I hissed back at Stacie._

_“Then make me. You never shut me out.” Stacie was begging as she held on to my hands to stop me from leaving. But her eyes were kinder this time._

_I gave up. “You know how much I love her Stace.”_

_“I know babe.”_

_“That’s why I have to let her go. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for her and I am not going to get in the way of that.” I choked out the words._

_“You’re not getting in the way. You have been nothing but supportive of her. You know she not going to handle this well.”_

_I had to compose myself. I pulled my hands away from Stacie, took a deep breath and smoothed out my clothes. “She will be fine. She’ll move on from this in no time and when she does she will be living her dream to the fullest.”_

_“I’m not too sure about that Chloe.”_

_“She has to.”_

_“Did something happen? Do you want to talk about it?”_

_“It’s nothing.”_

_“It’s not nothing. I have known you two forever and you two never broke up no matter how much things got hard. It was never an option. You always found a way together.”_

_“That’s the thing. We’ve been together for so long. Some things we have to do apart.”_

_“You don’t have to break up to do that. Do you not want to be with her anymore?”_

_“Of course I want to be with her. This is just something that she has to do on her own.”_

_“You can’t end it like this.”_

_“It’s already done and it will be hard at first. Promise me, you and Aubrey will look out for her.”_

_Stacie was getting annoyed again. “Ugh, sometimes your morals are so out of place!” She knows how stubborn I can be._

_“Please, I just want to make sure she’s okay.”_

_“You don’t have to ask us that, she’s our friend too.”_

_I thanked her anyway. She was getting blurry again and I try to blink back the tears._

_“You’re my best friend and I’m trying to understand you but please reconsider. I think you’re making a very big mistake.”_

_“I’ve thought about this hard. This isn’t easy for me too. I’m doing this for her.”_

_“By what? By breaking her?!” Aubrey shouts from out of nowhere, already marching towards me. “One minute you guys were on a weekend together and the next minute I have an inconsolable Beca begging me to let her go see you. What the fuck happened?”_

_I wasn’t expecting Aubrey. “What are you doing here? Where’s Beca?” I panicked a bit cause if Aubrey’s here, then who’s with Beca?_

_“I convinced Beca to stay to attend to her prior engagements while I fly out here to knock some sense into you.”_

_“How is she?”_

_“How do you think?”_

_“You should be there with her. Why did you leave her?”_

_“Well you know what Chloe, you should be the one not leaving her.”_

_I couldn’t respond. I just wanted to get out of here and go to work and escape this._

_“Do you know how hard this has been for her? The long hours, the constant hounding of the paparazzi, being away from you? This isn’t easy for her. You were her anchor. She was coping because of you. Now her world is shattered and I will not just stand back and watch my friend crumble because her girlfriend is insecure and intimidated by her success.”_

_“Come on Bree. Chloe’s our friend too.”_

_“No Stace. She has to hear this.”_

_“Stacie it’s okay. I deserved that. I deserve all the hate, I am a terrible person. But I can take all that. I am not getting back together with her. Beca will thank me for this later. Now, she doesn’t have to choose between me and work. She is free to live her dream however she likes.”_

_“The fuck are you saying Chloe.” Aubrey snapped._

_“Bree.” Stacie trying to calm her again._

_“Where did that bullshit come from? She needs you. Please don’t do this.”_

_“I’ve already made my decision.”_

_“I know you love her and you think you’re doing the right thing. But please don’t leave her.”_

_“I will lose her either way if I don’t. This isn’t easy for me too.”_

_“I’m begging you. Don’t do this.”_

_“I have to Bree.”_

_“What’s gotten into you?! Whoever told you this was a bright idea, don’t believe them! It’s bullshit and we all know it.”_

_“That’s what I though so too at first.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Look! It’s done. We’re done. There is nothing you can say that will make me change my mind.”_

_“I can’t even deal with you right now Chloe.”_

_Stacie cut in before I can answer back._

_“Alright. Why don’t we all step back for a bit and cool our heads. Come on Bree.” Stacie leads her outside. “Let’s leave Chloe for now.”_

_“No. You guys stay here for as long as you want. I’m leaving.”_

_I got in my car and my hand was shaking so much I could barely get the key in the ignition. I drove away but had to pull over a few blocks down as it became too blurry for me to keep driving._

_I’d rather have her hate me now for this than have her hate me later for getting in the way._

I kept staring at Beca’s message. We haven’t talked since and I didn’t want to make this any more weird so I haven’t responded. I didn’t really know what to say. To be honest I was embarrassed. She’s literally killing me with kindness and it’s driving me crazy.

_From Beca: Thank you for staying. I’ll let you know about my flight details as soon as I book them._

I surprise myself everyday how long I was able to avoid Beca.

I was working my regular hours today and decided to walk around the clinic during my break. I was the only Doctor in so I couldn’t really leave the clinic even if I wanted to.

I was nearing the lobby when I heard my intern, Emily, holding in a squeal. So I decided to investigate.

“Em?” I looked over her desk.

“Dr Beale! Sorry. I didn’t mean to be loud.” Emily said as she pulled out one of her earphones. 

“What are you watching?

“Well…” Emily suddenly blushed. “Do you know Beca Mitchell?”

I wonder if my face showed how shocked I was by the mention of Beca’s name. I surely didn’t see that one coming. In an attempt to hide my surprise, I laughed. “Everyone knows Beca Mitchell.” 

Emily considered my answer and laughed with me nodding her head, which was a relief. 

“That’s true. Anyway, there are a couple of videos from her last show where she mentions Portland like a lot. So people are speculating that she might come here soon for a concert or something.” 

“Really?” Now this conversation just keeps becoming more interesting.

“Yeah, wanna watch one? Here.” Emily shows me a clip before I can even say no.

I was honestly distracted by everything Beca that I’m looking at right now until I heard it too. 

_I bet this time of night you're still up.  
I bet you're tired from a long hard week.  
I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window looking out Portland city.  
And I bet sometimes you wonder about me._

“She said Portland right?” Emily was really excited about it.

I nodded cause she did say Portland. “Yeah you’re right she did.” Now I started to wonder what Beca was up to. She’s never this careless.

“Oh my god. I can’t wait for any confirmations from her team.” Emily was genuinely excited, almost giddy.

“I didn’t know you were a fan.” I said slightly amused.

“I am. Me and my mom. We hope to meet her someday.”

“Well who knows it could be sooner than you think.”

“I really hope so.”

I excused myself and walked back to my office. I made a mental note to ask Beca to pass by the clinic when she’s here so she could meet my intern. I took my phone out as soon as I was on my desk. I went to YouTube and searched for that video Emily just showed me and listened to it again. 

I even went as far as putting my earphones on. I listened to the video clip three more times and there’s no mistaking it. It’s loud and clear. She says Portland. I soon realised that searching on YouTube was not the best idea as more videos of Beca’s last concert including the ones where fans think she mentions Portland are recommended to me. 

_“Chlo get up, we’re going home.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I’m taking you home.”_

_“I’m fine Stace.”_

_“You’re overworked and you’ve taken most of the shifts and volunteered to do more hours. Are you crazy? Do you plan to work to death?”_

_“I’m fine. I like working.”_

_“Not like this.”_

_I ignored her and continued writing down notes on Coco’s chart._

_“When was the last time you slept on your own bed? Have you even left this clinic?” She looked over my shoulder and saw my packed clothes. “Have you been living here?”_

_I knew Stacie wasn’t going to leave me alone. I dropped my pen and looked up to her._

_“I can’t go home, okay? It’s a little too much to handle right now.” I finally admit to her. “She’s everywhere there. It’s driving me insane and I swear if I stay there for a minute too long I’m going to lose it.” I was doing the crazy hand gestures that I do. “The clinic is the only place I feel… safe.”_

_Stacie pulled another chair and sat next to me. “What’s going on?”_

_“My place screams Beca. Every nook and cranny in that apartment has her name all over it. I can’t stay there.”_

_“Why didn’t you just tell me that sooner?”_

_“I know you’re all thinking that I brought this on to myself.”_

_“I don’t think that.”_

_“Hun you don’t have to be nice to me. It’s true I brought this to myself so now I’ll just have to suffer the consequences.” I shrugged._

_“Quit the pity party and just come with me.”_

_“I’m not going home Stace.”_

_“We’re going to my place. I can’t sit back and watch you torture yourself. And at this rate, you might lose your job too.”_

_I hate it when Stacie’s right. I looked at Stacie pouting, my tears about to fall. I don’t deserve all of them._

_I grabbed the chart. “But what about Coco?”_

I was brought back when I heard my phone’s message tone. A text message popped up. After about a week of not responding to Beca’s last message, I receive another one from her.

_From Beca: Flights are booked! I am arriving 3.00pm on Friday. Hope you’ve been well._

Why is she being like this? Is this Beca being civil? I’m probably overthinking again. She’s doing this for Grammy. Yeah that would explain it.

It was hard enough to think of a response to her first message now I have two messages to respond to.

It didn’t help that I couldn’t get my head around the many revelations since Dallas. I’ve been trying to remember who told me about Beca calling Grammy to tell her about our break up. Apparently according to Beca, she actually went to see Grammy about it. Now I can’t help not to be curious about when exactly this happened. I knew Beca was going to try to look for me. I can’t even imagine what would have happened if she had found me.

I closed my eyes hard. What does it matter? What’s done is done. She didn’t find me so it brings us back to here.

People always made comments about how Beca could never say no to me. What they somehow often overlook is that I am the same. I also find it very hard to say no to Beca. That’s the main reason why I’ve avoided her for this long already. I always caved. Staying away was my only chance.

I focused back to my phone, staring at the blank screen. I was still thinking of what to type back to Beca when I just gave up and thought about how calling her would be easier. 

I pressed call before I could decide against it and be able to convince myself that this is a bad idea.

“Hello?” Just like the first time I tried to call her she answers almost in an instant and it catches me off guard.

I concede this was a terrible idea. “Hi it’s Chloe. Is this a good time?”

“What’s up? Is everything okay? I wasn’t expecting to get a call from you.”

“Sorry to be bothering you. And why do you always assume something’s happened?” 

“Please don’t say sorry but can you blame me? You avoided me for years Chlo. You wouldn’t call unless there’s something.”

There’s that guilt again. Then Beca follows it up with, “too soon?” She laughs but I can hear that she’s nervous.

I used to like it when I made Beca nervous. I would even tease her about it. But this time, I feel terrible inside knowing that I make her nervous. I know she’s being wary of me because of what I did to her. 

How are you supposed to win back the trust that you chose to break? You’d think it’ll be easier because you made the choice.

“So I got your message.” I tried to keep things light. “I guess we’re really doing this.”

“Yeah. Have you told Grammy?”

“Not yet, why? Did you want to tell her? I was planning on telling her tonight when I see her.”

“Yeah. Can you hold it off? I wanted to surprise her if that’s okay. I’ve been teasing her and kept saying I’m still a maybe.”

“I guess now we both know she’ll be nagging me about you all night.”

We shared a light laugh. “I heard Grammy wants you to stay at hers so your living arrangements for this weekend are sorted.” I continued.

Beca hummed in response.

“As for transportation I can pick you up at the airport on Friday and we can drive to Grammy’s together if you want.” I tried to sound casual like this was not a big deal for me. “But if you’ve already made arrangements-”

“I’d like that.”

“Oh okay. Well then that’s sorted too.” All I could think about was to not make this phone call weird. I cleared my throat. “That was all I really wanted to talk to you about. I don’t want to take any more of your time. I’ll just see you then.”

“Wait.” Beca said. I know she couldn’t see me but I did as I was told. “Are you working that weekend?”

“No. I took that weekend off so if you need me to drive you around just let me know.”

“Good. I mean. Thanks. For that.”

“You’re welcome.”

Okay. Now I don’t have anything left to say and I don’t know how to end this call. I don’t think Beca has any idea either. 

“So about that guy you’re seeing. Care to elaborate?” I slapped myself for having to tell Beca about Tyler. 

“What about him? I already told you I’m not dating him.” I’m still trying to brush it off.

“So why would you bother telling me about him?” Beca won’t budge.

“Cause maybe I was really considering to date him.” That was a lie. I knew deep down I could never have dated him. It was that or be honest and confess I wasn’t thinking when I mentioned him because she still made my heart flutter. All I really wanted was to assure her that I wasn’t seeing anyone too. 

“But? What changed your mind?” Beca’s tone was hopeful. I think.

“Nothing. I’m just not looking to date at the moment. I’m always working these days. I don’t even have time to think about that.” I bite my lips to stop myself from talking. I knew I was starting to ramble.

“Uh-uh.”

“You should know. You said you’re not dating too. You probably don’t have the time as well.” Damn it Chloe, just stop talking.

“Well technically I didn’t say I wasn’t dating. I believe my words were if there were any dating rumours about me, they’re not true.”

Looking back, shit. Those were her words. So did that mean she was dating someone? If she were, that should be none of my business, right? 

“Oh. Of course. I mean. You’re free to date. You’re free to do anything you want actually. I didn’t mean to assume you weren’t dating. No one’s stopping you from dating.” 

“Sorry I’ll cut you there Chlo I have to go. Thanks for the call and no more take backs, you’re picking me up on Friday.” I can hear in her tone that she was slightly amused but disappointed at the same time.

“Oh no that’s okay, you go.”

“Before I do, is it okay if I call you later when I’m free?”

I wanted to say yes. Believe me I really did.

“Unless you know, you’re out with that guy.” I could just imagine that famous Beca Mitchell smirk while she says this. And I know she’s teasing me. 

“I should be out by 4.” I blurt out because I can’t say no to her.

“After 4 it is then.”

Then she was gone. I put my phone down and hit the table with my head over and over again. Me –thud- and my –thud- word vomit. –thud- What have I just agreed to. 

Okay no need to panic. It’s good to catch up with old acquaintances, right? Besides it’s good practice for Grammy’s birthday weekend coming up. 

_Me and Stacie were glued to the TV like it were the elections. Beca was nominated for Best New Artist, Album of the Year, Record of the Year and Song of the Year._

_Stacie and I organised a viewing party at my place._

_“Shhh!!!” They were about to announce Best New Artist and Stacie was over the phone to Aubrey talking over the TV._

_“Sorry. We’re getting excited too.”_

_“Wait wait. They’re about to announce the winner. I grabbed Stacie’s arm._

_“And the Grammy for Best New Artist goes to… Beca Mitchell!”_

_Me and Stacie looked at each other. She threw her phone already._

_“AHHHHHH OH MY GOD SHE WON IT”_

_We were hugging and screaming into each other’s ears. I was crying already. I couldn’t control it anymore. She did it. I’m so happy for her._

_“Oh my god Stace. She’s done it. I’m so happy. It’s all worth it.”_

_“Chlo if you’re thinking Beca won that Grammy because you left her, I swear to god I will slap you.”_

_I just laughed but I was so happy. I didn’t even care. I was laughing and crying at the same time._

_“I’m serious Chloe.”_

_“Let me have this Stace. Just let me.”_

_Then we looked back to the screen where it was focused on Beca. Stacie grabbed my hand and I held on to it tight._

_“Wow. Thank you thank you. To all the other nominees, I want to say congratulations. Oh my god I don’t even know where to begin. I hope I don’t forget anyone. I want to thank my team. Thank you for putting up with me. Thank you to the fans, I dedicate this to you I won’t be here if it wasn’t for you all. And lastly I would like to dedicate this to my family. You know who you are. This is for all of you. Always for you.”_

_Beca won all the the categories she was nominated for that night and her speech was the same just different variations of it._

_“Do I even have to spell out the family she was referring to?”_

_I was so happy for Beca. I couldn’t stop crying._

_“Call her.” Stacie was almost shoving me her phone._

_“I would love to. But.”_

_“No buts. Call.”_

_“I can’t.”_

_“What are you waiting for? Do you want her to explicitly call you out on national television?”_

_“Stace. Don’t you see, this is just the start for her. I can’t give in now.”_

_“Oh my god, don’t even. I need a fuckin’ drink.”_

For the record, I know you didn’t win those Grammy awards because we broke up. I always knew you were meant to win those regardless. 

“Chlobear? What’s going on with you today? Is it just me or you’re a bit dazed?”

“I think someone’s just excited for her birthday weekend coming up.”

“I think someone's excited to see Beca.”

“She’s still a maybe. She hasn’t confirmed.”

“I’m still hopeful. Aren’t you?”

The rest of my dinner with Grammy was uneventful. The banter continued, nothing new there. 

She offered for me to stay over but I insisted on going home and surprisingly she let me.

I was already in bed about to end my day. Beca didn’t end up calling. But it doesn’t matter. I know she’s busy. No big deal.

Also, I wasn’t waiting for her call.


	7. Say my name and everything just stops, I don't want you like a best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insert jealous Chloe cause why not.
> 
> Song used: Dress - Taylor Swift

I’m usually the one who organizes our siblings’ meetings. Being the baby, I always felt like it was my duty to keep us together. I announced that today was urgent and a general meeting of the Beale siblings is a must. No excuses.

We agreed to meet at our favourite restaurant in Downtown Portland which was rather close to the Clinic. Since I was the closest, I arrived first and got us a table.

My brother and sister, John and Holly, arrived at the same time. I let out a squeal when I saw them both and gave them a hug.

“Chloe. Always a pleasure.” Holly – the ever formal one – said.

“Thanks for taking the time out of your busy schedule you guys.”

“Anything for you baby sis.”

Speaking of, now it was John launching himself towards me too. “So what’s been happening? This is about Grammy’s birthday isn’t it? The kids have been so excited.”

I clapped my hands together and nodded.

Once we were settled at our table, I tell my siblings all about my visit to Grammy and her random but not so random birthday request. Leaving out the bit that I already went and saw Beca.

“So let me get this straight. Grammy thinks you and Beca are still together?” John finally asked.

“Yes.”

“And she wants Beca to be there?” He continued.

I nodded yes. 

“I don’t find anything unusual with that.” He says, which surprised me because how is that anything but unusual.

“Wait did I hear it right, Grammy and Beca have been communicating for who knows how long since the break up?” Holly clarified.

“Yup. I am just as surprised as you guys are about that one.”

“I’m honestly not that surprised.” John says. He’s still unfazed by this whole thing.

“So what are you going to do? Invite Beca?” Holly asks with her eyebrow raised.

“What am I supposed to do? Break her fragile heart again?”

“Beca’s or Grammy’s?” John teased and I slightly glared at him. Holly elbowed him with that comment too trying to stop a smile creeping from her face.

I ignored John. “Besides it’s just a weekend. Anything to make Grammy happy.” I chirped.

“So let me get this straight you are going to invite Beca and pretend for Grammy?”

“That’s the plan.”

“What about the surfer dude.” Holly kept asking.

“I’m sure Tyler,” I emphasized on his name. “will not mind.”

“You haven’t told him, have you?”

“What’s there to tell? We’re not even dating.” I assured Holly.

“I still think it’s risky.” Holly says a bit too sternly.

“What do you mean?” I even looked to John for help but he’s just as clueless as I was.

“We don’t have to do much. She just has to be there, it’s not like Grammy’s going to suspect anything.” I continued to explain to Holly.

“Weren’t you the one who broke up with Beca?”

“Yes.” I’m not very proud of that.

“What if you two just end up fighting there? I know how you two are and I swear if you two fight on Grammy’s birthday.”

“Come on Holly, we are all mature adults here.” John snorted at that and I had to glare at him for the second time this afternoon. “We are going to do this for Grammy, I’m confident we will be just fine.”

“I totally have no problem with this idea. I’m sure the kids will love it too.” John has 7 year old twins, Kady and Matty. Beca loved them and was the ultimate cool Aunt. “I mean personally I miss Beca and it’s about time we all catch up. I think it’ll be nice. If she can make it, I mean. I can’t even imagine how busy she is nowadays.” John adds.

“I guess it would be nice to see Beca. I still consider her family despite what happened to you two.” Holly agrees. “Gracie asks me about her too sometimes. But of course, totally up to her.” Gracie is Holly’s 9 year old.

“So you guys are really okay with Beca coming?” 

“Of course!”

“Are you kidding?!”

They say at the same time.

“Well that’s a relief. Cause Beca already said yes.”

“What? Really? She said yes?” Holly asked.

“Yup.”

“So you guys are talking again?” John hits the table lightly. “I knew it. You’re getting back together aren’t you?”

“No!” I sounded a little too defensive. 

Holly and John looked at each other before they both turned at the same time to look at me. I was getting a little self conscious.

“What are you up to baby sis?” 

“Nothing. I’m doing this purely for Grammy.”

“You refused to talk to her for years and now you decide to invite her to Grammy’s birthday? Plus you guys are talking again? What changed?” Holly follows up.

“Like I said, I couldn’t break Grammy’s heart again.”

“Why are you getting all flustered then?” 

“I’m not getting all flustered. I just don’t understand why this is such a big deal.”

“I still think it’s risky.”

“Holly give her a break.” John says. “She may still be our baby sis, but she can take care of herself.” He eyes me then. “Right?”

“Absolutely!”

“Chloe I love you, you’re literally my sister.” Here we go, Holly begins. I braced myself. “But think about it. Why else would Beca agree to this?” 

“For Grammy.”

“You honestly believe that?”

“Yes.”

“I think we all know the real reason.” 

“Okay so I’ve realised she doesn’t hate me so I was thinking maybe we can go back to being friends again. Is it bad if I want her back in my life?”

“Honey you and Beca can’t be just friends. Like I said, Beca’s family. When you guys broke up it was hard for us too. Even for the kids. I honestly don’t think you should play with Beca’s heart like that or everyone else’s. If for you it’s really over, you should make that clear to her as early as now.”

“Well I’m still trying to figure that out. Right now, all I know is I want her back in my life. I want to be there for her. Even just as a friend.”

“All I’m saying is I don’t want anyone to be hurt because of this.” 

I assured the both of them I wasn’t going to hurt Beca like that again and promised to talk to Beca about us moving forward.

I wasn’t looking forward to the talking to Beca part. I only had a few days to get my shit together, I don’t even know where to start. I can’t even think straight when I talk to Beca on the phone what more face to face. 

_“Alright who is it this time?”_

_Beca asked as soon as we were settled in the room. We were at an after party earlier but I had work the next day so we couldn’t stay long._

_“What do you mean?” I said without looking at her. I was already settled on my side of the bed._

_Beca rolled on top of me and kissed my forehead before collapsing to her side. “Chlo, I know you. Was it the hot bartender?”_

_Chloe raised an eyebrow. “The hot bartender?”_

_“Oh come on even you have to admit she was hot.”_

_“Fine you’re right, she was. But no.” Chloe says shaking her head._

_“Was it the guy who bought me drinks, which mind you I shared them with you by the way.”_

_I shake my head again._

_“No? Okay. Was it the girl on the dance floor?”_

_“Nope.”_

_“Oh my god was it the fan who asked for a photo? I knew I felt she held on to me a second too long.”_

_“What are you talking about? No not her.” I was getting annoyed. Beca’s answers were wide of the mark._

_“Oh. Still no?” Beca furrowed her brows as she thinks. “Then I give up. I don’t know who it is.”_

_“Maybe I wasn’t jealous at all tonight then.”_

_“No no no, I’m pretty sure you were I know that look.”_

_I just shrugged._

_“Was it a member of my band?”_

_“Nope.”_

_“Back up dancer?”_

_“Nope.”_

_“Please just tell me who it was.”_

_“No. I think the mere fact you don’t remember her is somewhat concerning.”_

_“How is that concerning? And ha! It is a girl! Can you please just tell me already so we can move on from this?” I can feel Beca’s eyes on me pleading._

_I turned away from her but not for anything at this point only to tease her now. When Beca listed down the different possible incidents she felt I would feel jealous I realised how silly I was being. It doesn’t mean she’s completely off the hook though._

_She pulls me to turn back towards her and then she straddles me. I tried to keep my serious face on._

_She then rests her head on my chest and wraps her arms around my neck. “Please. I really need cuddles tonight and I’m going to get half-assed ones because of this.”_

_Believe it or not, Beca is the jealous one between the two of us. I don’t usually get jealous. But when I do they are always irrational. Beca’s somehow made a game out of it trying to figure out who’s able to poke the green monster in me._

_I cleared away the brown hair all over my face and started massaging Beca’s head just so my hands were occupied._

_“Remember the girl in the bathroom?” I said softly. I was also getting a little embarrassed by this admission._

_“Not really.” A muffled response from Beca. She then lifts herself up and used her elbows to steady herself. “Wait. Don’t tell me it’s the girl with the smudged mascara? I was just trying to help.” She goes wide-eyed._

_“No Becs. I’m talking about the single mom.” I avoid eye contact._

_“What single mom?” She furrowed her brows again trying her best to remember what happened. “In the bathroom? Are you sure?”_

_“Yes in the bathroom. The one who showed you a picture of her kid and then you said how her kid got her same green eyes.” I slapped her on the shoulder._

_“That girl? How did you know she’s a single mom?”_

_I bit my lip cause I didn’t. “I don’t know she had that vibe.”_

_“You’re killing me here Chlo.”_

_“Don’t you know babies are the best wingmen and you fell right through it.”_

_Beca just stares at me and then starts to laugh... a lot. If it wasn’t one of my favourite sounds I would’ve slapped her again._

_“What’s so funny?” I whined._

_“Nothing. I just love you.” She then leans in to kiss me while still laughing and I could no longer stop myself from smiling and laughing with her meeting her kisses._

_Beca also got her much needed cuddles that night._

“Hey you. I was starting to think you were avoiding me.”

First I met with my siblings for lunch to let them know about Beca, now I was with Tyler for early dinner to also let him know about Beca. I was starting to feel tired from all this and I just wanted to go home and have a hot shower.

“Hey Ty. Sorry about that. How have you been?”

“That’s okay. You’re here now. I’ve been good. You? Busy with work?”

“Yes, you know the usual. So about Grammy’s birthday.”

“You guys set a date yet?”

“It’ll be on the weekend of the 21st of September. You think you can make it?”

“I already told you I’m going to be there. I’ll make sure to be there. When is her birthday?”

“23rd of September. We’re doing a whole weekend thing.”

“Alright, I’ll clear that weekend.”

“Have I mentioned I was in a long-term relationship?” I blurted out. Might as well get this one out of the way.

“Briefly. Years ago right?”

“Almost 3.” 2 years, 6 months and 3 weeks to be exact, but who’s counting?

“Okay. What about it?”

“Well. My ex girlfriend.” I paused waiting for a reaction, but he kept a straight face. “is going to be there too.”

“So you kept in touch? I thought-”

“No no no. Not since the break up. But apparently, she and Grammy have.”

“Oh.” 

“Yeah they’re pretty close and Grammy invited her. So I went to see her and she said she’ll go.”

“So you guys are good again?” Tyler asked.

“Sort of. Like we’re talking again.”

“And she’ll be there and you’re okay with that?”

“Yeah I mean they were close, still are close, and if it would make Grammy happy, then.” I shrugged.

“If you’re okay with it then I’m fine with it too.”

I just nodded. 

“Alright. Are we ready to order?” He looks at me and he can tell there’s more. “What is it Chloe?”

“There is one other thing.”

“Okay.”

I hated to do this but I had to be honest with myself and with him. “I was thinking about this.” I gestured to us two.

This definitely caught his attention. He was nodding with me now. “Me too.” 

“No wait, hear me out first.” His face suddenly dropped. 

“I wanted to invite you to Grammy’s birthday as a friend. You’re a great guy and I understand if you don’t want to see me anymore. But I don’t see you any more than as a friend.”

“Wow. I guess I should’ve seen that one coming. Thanks for your honesty.”

“I totally understand if you hate me and I can refer you to other veterinarians around here that offer the same services and can take care of Billie.”

Tyler thought about it and smiled again for the first time. “Thank you for your honesty really. I hope you don’t mind if I still attend your grandmother’s birthday? As your friend?”

“I don’t mind that at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter (chapter 8), which is another Beca POV, and then chapter 9 is where the real fun begins.


	8. If happy ever after did exist, I would still be holding you like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know it's hard to remember  
> The people we used to be  
> It's even harder to picture  
> That you're not here next to me”  
> Payphone – Maroon 5

I was in a meeting with my team, Theo and Aubrey included. To be honest I wasn’t listening as well as they would like me to. I couldn’t care less for anything that wasn’t on that particular weekend. This was me trying to be subtle.

“So bring it on. What’s my schedule like?” 

We had just wrapped up the second tour and true enough, I had things booked all the way to New Year’s.

Theo was going on all sorts of events, shoots, interviews, recording sessions, guestings, etc but the only time my ears perked up is when I heard the dates I’ve been waiting for. I mean fuckin’ hell give me a break I just wrapped up a tour. 

“And then you have a guest appearance on the 22nd of September, that’s a Saturday-”

“Nope. Nope. I’m not committing to anything on that weekend.” I cut Theo off.

“But this is with Maroon 5, they want you to be a surprise guest. They specifically asked for you.”

“I’m sure they’ll understand. I’ll make it up to them somehow. Any other weekend but that one.”

“Why? What’s on that weekend?” A confused Theo asked.

“Nothing. Clear my schedule from 20th to 24th of September.”

“What’s on that weekend that is more important than this?”

“Don’t push it Theo. That weekend is all I am asking.”

I refused to make eye contact with Aubrey. I can literally see her connecting the dots at this point.

“It’s a personal affair alright. Let’s just say I want that to be my mental health day.”

“Mental health day? Beca this is Maroon 5 at the Staples Centre.” Theo was slightly getting annoyed. Thankfully Aubrey hasn’t said anything.

“I’m sure they’ll have plenty of other concerts at Staples and some other stadium. I just need a break. How about I write them another song?” I was being half sarcastic half serious. “And in case you’ve forgotten already, I just performed at the Staples.”

“At least think about it first. For now I’ll contact them to say we will check with your prior commitments and respond as soon as we can.”

“I have thought about it. You can let them know as early as now I won’t be able to make it.”

Theo closed his eyes. I’m assuming his counting to ten to calm himself. I would be annoyed too if I were him but this was non-negotiable.

“Beca… It’s just a few hours.”

“Theo. It’s settled. Keep that weekend free.”

“At least sleep on it.”

“My answer won’t change and that’s final.” 

Theo then started rubbing his temples in frustration.

“Surely we can work something out Beca. You’re won’t be on stage for more than 30 minutes. It’s just going to be 2 hours of your Saturday night.”

“If you can’t say no to Maroon 5, don’t worry about it, I will call them to say I’m not available that weekend. It’s not like I’m cutting ties with them Theo. It’s not a big deal.”

Theo just shakes his head. 

“Now if there’s nothing else, I would like to continue recording so I can go home.” I was standing up now.

Theo rolled his eyes at me. But that didn’t stop me. I’m still avoiding Aubrey’s eyes as I turned to leave.

“Alright. I guess I’ll see you all later. Thanks for your time.”

When I was out the door I started to walk faster. As it turns out I wasn’t walking as fast as I thought I was as my shoulder was yanked by strong arms from behind. All I saw after that was blonde hair.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Aubrey asked.

“The recording booth?” I say as innocently as possible. “That hurt.” I add while rolling my shoulder.

“Theo can be controlling. I like how you are fighting for your private time and for not being a pushover. But there’s something I can’t quite shake off.”

“And what’s that?”

“Do you know what else is on that weekend?”

“What?”

“Grammy’s birthday.”

I couldn’t think of any quick response to that. “And?”

Aubrey continued. “I find this too much of a coincidence. May I ask why you are clearing the weekend that just so happens to be the same weekend as Grammy’s birthday?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. How was I supposed to know about that?” I knew that was a terrible response as soon as I said them.

“Stop playing dumb now. What’s going on?”

“Nothing. It’s just a coincidence. I simply want that weekend free.”

“There is no such thing as coincidences when it comes to you and Chloe. Do I even need to mention the Portland lyrics fiasco?”

I mumbled something in response. I can’t believe she is using that against me.

“You do know I’m going to find out whatever it is so you might as well tell me. And it’s literally my job to know these things.”

“Alright alright. You got me.” Raising my hands in defeat.

I saw how Aubrey was genuinely surprised at that that I instantly regret I caved but she recovered quickly.

“I’m listening.”

Fuck. Chloe asked to keep this between us and I want it to stay that way too. Since Aubrey doesn’t know anything, then I’m pretty sure Chloe hasn’t told Stacie as well. I’m panicking in my head cause I have to think of some sort of explanation that Aubrey will be satisfied with. She has her arms crossed, not breaking eye contact with me while tapping her right foot. She can be really intimidating if she wants to.

I took a deep breath and exhaled. “I just wanted that weekend free. I was thinking of saying hi to Grammy. Not crashing the party but just to greet her in person. I was hoping we could maybe grab lunch or dinner whenever she’s free.” I hated lying to Aubrey. 

Aubrey considered my answer for a bit. She hasn’t said anything but at least she’s stopped crossing her arms and dropped them to her sides.

“Me and Grammy have been talking.” I confessed and I can see from the concern in Aubrey’s face that she didn’t expect that.

“What do you mean?”

“We’ve been keeping in touch. It started with just her checking up on me. I mean come on you know we’re pretty close.”

“Does Chloe know?”

“I think Grammy has mentioned it to her. But I’m not sure.” Another lie.

“And?”

Fuck. Now what do I say? “Grammy wants to see me.” As long as I keep Chloe out of it, it should be fine.

“Do you want us to talk to Chloe? I’m sure Stacie can talk her into letting you attend at least one dinner with the family. It’s going to be a weekend thing.”

“I appreciate that Aubrey. But it’s okay. It’s not like Chloe won’t let me. It was also my choice to stay away.”

“I know. I’m sorry it came out that way.”

“It’s okay. But let me handle it alright?”

“Okay. But if there’s anything, let me know. We’re here for you too.”

“I really appreciate that.” I said to Aubrey before leaving her to head to the studio.

_“How are you doing there? Are you eating properly and getting enough sleep? I promise I’ll come visit after graduation before I start at the clinic.”_

_I was on the phone with Chloe. Today was her graduation and I couldn't make it._

_“It’s alright Chlo. We will find time. I’m really sorry I won’t be there today.”_

_“No Becs. I’m sorry I’m the one not there with you.”_

_At the start of this year, me and Chloe have been talking about moving to LA after her graduation and then she would try to find a job there. Unfortunately nearing her graduation, Gramps had been in and out of the hospital. Chloe decided to stay in Portland while I moved to LA on my own for the meantime. It wasn’t an easy decision to make for the both of us, but it was one that had to be made._

_“Okay, let’s just call it even.” I said to which Chloe happily agreed._

_“How’s Gramps doing?”_

_“Not his best yet but he’s out of the hospital.”_

_“Oh that’s good. And Grammy?”_

_“You know how she is, she’s a tough cookie but I’m thinking of moving back with them for a bit. If she’ll let me.”_

_“I think that would be good. What time’s graduation?”_

_“We’re on our way now. Holly said she’ll facetime you so you can be in the audience with them later.”_

_“Alright, I’ll wait for her call.”_

_“Gotta go Becs. Love ya.”_

_“I love you too.”_

_I was just in my apartment preparing my set list for tonight. I managed to secure a spot to perform at this bar not far from me that opened just recently. It wasn’t anything too big but it was a start._

_I only took a break when I saw Holly calling. It means Chloe’s about to be called up the stage and receive her diploma. I grabbed my earphones and accepted her call._

_“Hey Holly. Thanks for this.”_

_“No worries Bec. She’s going to be up soon.”_

_I only nodded as if Holly could see me. I had my eyes on the screen trying to find where Chloe’s at. It was a bit hard to see but I could hear clearly. Then I heard her name. Her family was cheering and whistling as soon as her name was called. I was getting teary-eyed. I can’t believe I’m not there. I should be there._

_I thought to myself that this would be the last time that I’m missing important milestones like these._

_Holly stayed on the line until Stacie was called which wasn’t long after Chloe. And again, the Beale family was cheering loud._

_I was so proud of the both of them. All their hard work has paid off and I am a witness of that._

_“Hey Bec, I’ll let you go now. I’m sure Chloe will call you as soon as she can. Best of luck on your gig later!”_

_“Thanks Holly. I miss you guys.”_

_“We miss you too. It’s time to show LA what you’ve got.”_

I don’t know how long I’ve been in here for. But this song has been in my head and I can’t wait to hear how it plays out in a track. I wasn’t planning on releasing a new song so soon but I can’t control it when the music comes to me.

To this day I still beat myself up for missing Chloe’s graduation. I took my phone out and scrolled through my camera roll. I stopped when I found the photos I was looking for. They always cheer me up every time I remember that day.

_“What are you doing here?! Chloe!”_

_“Surprise!”_

_I practically lunged myself at her, Chloe, who was actually standing outside my apartment in LA._

_“I can’t believe it! You’re here! And oh my god congratulations!”_

_Chloe was just laughing into my ear especially when I tried to lift her and swing her side to side cause I was so happy to see her._

_“I wanted to be here and support you on your first official gig later.”_

_“You spoil me too much Chlo.”_

_“Come on Becs. Let me in. I have a surprise for you.”_

_“Ooooh another one?”_

_“Yup! You’re going to love this one.”_

_I reluctantly let go of her as she went inside the bathroom. “Wait here.”_

_I never could have guessed what it was. Chloe stepped out of the bathroom wearing her graduation gown and cap._

_I was laughing cause I was still high on the fact she’s here. “What the… Aren’t you supposed to return that right after?”_

_She just shrugged. “Meh. What’s another day or two?”_

_“You weirdo.”_

_The next thing I knew Chloe was taking dozens of pictures of us. I leaned into Chloe to give her a kiss._

_“No more photos. I have something better in mind.”_

_Then we heard knocking at my door. I looked to Chloe who wasn’t as surprised as I was and she bit her lip._

_“Oh god. What did you do?”_

_“Well I figured if you couldn’t make it to our graduation party, then maybe we could bring the party to you.”_

_More banging at my door and then I hear Stacie shouting from the other side. “Come on you two, don’t tell me you’re having sex already!”_

_“Stacie?!” I whispered to Chloe completely baffled._

_“And Aubrey, surprise!”_

I kept smiling at our photos. I was weighing on whether I should make it my current wallpaper. 

I ended up going back to working on the song and continued playing around with it. I’ll deal with those photos later. This song has been in my head and I wanted to bring it to life. The lyrics were a bit rough at the moment, but they will come.

I looked behind me and was surprised to see Theo standing by the door for who knows how long.

He spoke first. “That sounds good.”

“I told you I was going to write them a song instead.” I mocked him.

He sighed. “Look, I’m sorry.”

I did not expect an apology from Theo. Especially after what happened this morning.

“You’re right. All you’re asking for is one weekend and I should give it to you. You deserve it.”

“Thanks. I guess.”

“So you said a personal affair, are you going to see your family in New York? Is everything okay with them? I can have someone organize your travel arrangements for you.”

“Thanks but it’s all sorted. It’s just some much needed catching up with them. I already went ahead and booked my flights. I’m all set. All I need to do now is pack.”

Theo nodded. “I hope you enjoy your time with your family.”

“I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves for the next chapters, it's the much awaited reunion and it's going to be hectic.


	9. And all at once, you are the one I have been waiting for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday of the birthday weekend.
> 
> “Late in the night, the city's asleep  
> Your love is a secret I'm hoping, dreaming, dying to keep  
> Change my priorities  
> The taste of your lips is my idea of luxury”  
> King of My Heart – Taylor Swift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised it’s hard to write in their own POV’s when they are together and they both deserve to be heard.. so I decided to change the POV altogether. I also realised not long after that I was struggling a bit. At least now I know my preferred writing style. 
> 
> I'm glad my story brings happiness and comfort during this time. I am also on twitter: @alicecase923 hit me up when you just need someone to talk to while we all #stayathome and #workfromhome 
> 
> Salute to all our front liners.

When Chloe offered to pick Beca up from the airport, there was no way in hell Beca would turn it down. Beca tried to lay low as much as she can at the airport. But as soon as she stepped outside of her car at LAX, news already broke that she was off to some place.

She didn’t expect people to pay attention. But as it turns out her fans are crazy detectives. The moment she was spotted at LAX, the fans instantly knew where she was going because of the stunt she pulled at her last show. 

As she walked out of the airport, there was already a crowd there waiting for her. She had to be escorted to Chloe’s car.

After what seemed to be a little too long for Beca. She now found herself alone in the car with Chloe. 

“Hey.” Beca says to Chloe almost out of breath. 

“Hi.” Chloe says to Beca when she was settled in the passenger seat. Chloe will never get used to the crowds but she knows it’s a testament to Beca’s hard work.

“Wow, it got a little intense out there.” Chloe continued with the small talk.

“Yeah I guess word got out that I was coming to Portland.” Beca lies. They both know exactly what happened but they don’t talk about it.

“How was your flight?”

“It was good. Nothing too remarkable.”

Beca didn’t even realise her tone came off a bit snobby. Chloe kept to herself after that. This was not the vibe Beca was meaning to project.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to…” Beca lost track of what she was going to say. “It must be the jitters.” She clears her throat and looked around. “This is nice. New car?”

“Thanks. Yeah I’ve had it for about a year now.”

“So how are things? Does everyone else know I’m here?”

“I’ve told John and Holly. Pretty sure secret’s going to come out soon. A bit hard to hide you nowadays Bec.”

Beca liked how Chloe was keeping things light. She was worried this whole thing would be awkward. “John and Holly, they’re fine with this, right?”

“Of course they are. More than fine actually. Thanks again for doing this.”

“I moved a few things around no biggie.” Beca was joking. She was only teasing. But then Chloe wasn’t as amused Beca picked up right away that that topic remained to be a sore point for Chloe.

“But no, family always comes first. Always.” Beca quickly adds after to try and save the conversation. “There’s no place I’d rather be than here. Thank you for inviting me.”

Chloe just smiles at Beca’s way. She was in deep thought. Beca to this day still doesn’t understand why this was an issue. It’s a no brainer for her. 

Chloe couldn’t help but to tense up. Beca hasn’t been here for more than an hour and she already feels like this. She hated it.

“So what’s our schedule going to be like?” Beca still trying to salvage the situation. She loved saying it anyway. It was just like the old times. It also seemed to work.

Chloe loosened up a bit. “Well Grammy’s birthday is kicking off tomorrow. But I thought since you’re here earlier, we can grab dinner with her. Just the three of us.”

“I’d really like that.” Beca said almost in a whisper.

“What’s that?” 

Beca clears her throat. “Grammy would really like that.”

“That’s what I thought too.”

“But it’s only half past 3…”

“I was thinking we can go to the shops and cook for her tonight. If you’re up for it.”

“I know just the dish.”

Beca’s phone then starts ringing and she was already about to ignore it but fuck it’s Aubrey. 

Beca excuses herself before answering. Chloe was grateful for the distraction. 

“Hey my favourite blondie.” Beca greeted Aubrey a little too jolly.

“What the hell are you doing in Portland? Theo is killing me here. Especially that he knows I’m going to Portland as well. Now he feels like we’re conspiring something.”

“I told you about this remember.”

“You never told me about your flight details! Why is he going on about New York and why am I as your publicist always the last to know where you are?!”

“Portland New York, what difference does it make? I am sorry about not telling you about my flight. Look I’ll send you my return details, okay? But I am not going to explain why I’m here and not New York.” Beca was getting annoyed. For her, every second spent on this call was a waste of precious limited time she had with Chloe.

“Okay I’ll wait for those and I’m not asking you to explain. But Theo says to pick up your phone when he calls.”

“Tell him I have a family matter to attend to and that I am not working at all this weekend.”

“Are you saying what I think you are?”

“That’s all I’m saying.”

“Beca I don’t care what you do with your time, I’m not your mom. I also don’t care about what Theo thinks. But as your publicist, I would appreciate a little heads up.”

“I know. I understand and again I’m sorry. No more surprises.”

“We both know that’s a lie.” I chuckled to myself. “I have a hunch as to why you’re there and as your friend, I wish you all the best. I think you’re going to need it. Alright, I’ll deal with Theo.”

“Thanks Bree.” 

The call ends there. Beca feels a bit awkward knowing Chloe heard half of that conversation. She was already thinking of how she was going to explain herself.

Chloe tried not to listen. For some reason her stomach was in knots hearing Beca talk about Theo and its not the good kind of twisted feeling. But then it hit her.

“Aubrey doesn’t know? You didn’t tell her?”

“You said to tell no one.”

Beca wasn’t sure but she thinks she saw a glimpse of a genuine smile from Chloe with that one. 

Chloe couldn’t help it. She found Beca endearing when she’s like that. She’s glad she’s the one driving so she has other things to think about.

“Hey.” Beca bravely reached out for Chloe’s right hand that was on the gear stick. It made Chloe jump a bit but Beca held on tighter. She was a bit relieved Chloe didn’t pull away.

“Look.” Beca squeezed her hand to get her attention. Chloe was about to turn to look, when Beca reached for her face to stop it from fully turning. “I mean don’t literally look at me weirdo but you know what I mean.” Chloe rolled her eyes at Beca. 

Then she starts shaking her head. “What is it Bec?” Her tone is back to being playful now.

While Beca’s was serious. “I still have a lot of questions and I admit I am still hurting a bit. But despite everything, I will always consider your family as my own. You are my family. If it were up to me, I would choose to spend my time with my family any day.”

To Beca’s dismay Chloe only nods. Beca lets go of Chloe’s hand not before giving it a light squeeze. Chloe knew it was stupid she felt this way. She has heard this a thousand times before, Beca was already like a broken record as she tried to drill these same things to Chloe over and over again.

Because Chloe was silent, Beca wasn’t sure if she was getting her point across. For some reason Chloe is adamant that being with her is bad for her career. Beca was getting a bit frustrated because she knew this was the exact reason why Chloe broke up with her. So for Beca getting over this issue will bring them closer to possibly getting back together.

She has to admit though some days Beca wakes up hurting and Chloe is always the bad guy, but some days she desperately needed Chloe back in her life.

Today was one of those days, she desperately needed Chloe back. It only made her more determined to reach her goal for this weekend, which was to win back Chloe. 

Chloe still isn’t used to Beca being like this. She still wonders why Beca was being so patient with her. It’s like she doesn’t care that Chloe chose to leave her and break her heart. To be honest, Chloe didn’t know how long she had to stay away from Beca. She’s somewhat followed Beca’s career, she can only hope that Beca knows how proud she is of her.

These past few days, Chloe’s been thinking whether it was safe for her to come crawling back into Beca’s life. Theo was always a bit vague about that. All she wanted was to be 110% certain that Beca was secured in her career before she even considers to try and rekindle an old flame. 

They continued to drive in silence as both were deep in their own thoughts when all of a sudden Chloe stepped on the brakes and grabbed on to Beca’s arm with her free hand.

“Oh my god.” There was urgency in Chloe’s voice.

“What. What is it?” Beca looked around trying to follow Chloe’s line of sight.

Chloe was slowing down and pulled over on the side of the road. She pulled the hand brake and unbuckled her seatbelt. 

“Chlo what is it? Where are you going?”

“Take the wheel. I’ll be back.” She let go of my arm and handed me her phone before getting out of the car. 

“Where are you going?” I was half squealing. 

“Ring the clinic. Let them know we are on our way with an injured dog.” 

Chloe jogged towards what looked like a stray dog with auburn fur that was limping at the side of the road.

Beca was frozen at her seat watching Chloe slowly approach the dog. The dog was clearly in pain. Beca was holding her breath, she was scared for Chloe. What if the dog attacked her? What if Chloe hurt herself in the process? And oh my god, of course Chloe would stop to save an injured animal on the side of the road, were a few of Beca’s thoughts.

Beca couldn’t take her eyes off of Chloe as she was now crouching down in front of the dog. It was only when she heard Chloe’s phone chime. 

“Fuck that’s right. She asked me to call the clinic.” Beca said to herself.

Fuck fuck fuck. It’s locked. Beca racked her brains for a second. She was about to use her phone instead and just dial Stacie or something. But her fingers suddenly had a mind of their own and she found herself tapping 0 9 0 8. 

Her jaw almost dropped in disbelief and she couldn’t help the flutter in her heart the moment Chloe’s phone unlocked. Her passcode was and still is Beca’s birthday. The butterflies in her stomach instantly brought back to life. She had to bite back her smile.

Beca looked up at Chloe again, she was still crouched down in front of the dog. Beca assumed she was still trying to win the dog’s trust to get him to go with her. Beca had to put the fact that Chloe’s passcode is her birthday on the side for now and focused back on the task at hand.

She went straight to Chloe’s contacts and looked up the clinic. To be honest if this was any other time she would be so tempted to go through Chloe’s phone. Anyway. She pressed the phone to her ear as she dialed Portland Animal Clinic Reception.

“Hello, thanks for calling Portland Animal Clinic, this is Emily. How can I help you?” A bubbly voice on the other line greeted her.

“Hi, this is Bec-.” She caught herself before giving her name away. “Chloe, I mean Doctor Chloe Beale, Doctor Beale, wanted me to pass on a message that she was on her way there with an injured dog we found on the streets while driving.” 

‘Fuck me, why can’t I be a normal person, I had one job.’ Beca thought as she cringed at herself.

“Sorry who’s this again? Are you the owner of the dog?”

Beca cleared her throat. She was about to explain one more time when she saw Chloe was able to scoop the dog and cradle him into her arms. She was now half jogging back to the car. 

“Excuse me for just two minutes.” Beca says on the phone.

She didn’t wait for the response as she removed her own seatbelt and got out the car to open the door for Chloe.

Chloe shook her head and said, “we’ll be more comfortable at the back.”

“Of course.” Beca quickly closed the passenger seat’s door and opened the backseat’s door.

When Chloe was settled in the back seat with the dog. She closed the door and jogged back to the driver’s seat. Looking at the phone she was holding, Beca remembered she had someone on hold.

“I still have the clinic on the phone by the way.” 

“Put them on speaker.” And Beca did just that. She also held up the phone for Chloe as she started to drive towards the clinic.

“This is Dr Beale, who am I speaking to?”

“Dr Beale!” Emily squeaked at the other end.

“Hey Em. We have a male canine, I’m guessing about 2 years old with what I suspect to be a fracture on both hind legs and a possible hip dislocation. Several scrapes and cuts around the face and body. Can you prepare the x-ray and the OR? Is Swanson on duty?”

“No Doctor. Doctor Conrad is.”

“Great.” Chloe muttered to herself. “Okay, we’ll be there in 15.” 

“Copy that Doc.” Beca took that as a cue to hang up.

“We’re almost there buddy. I got you. I’ll take care of you and I promise to take the pain away. You’ll be up and running in no time.” Chloe couldn’t help but comfort the dog on her lap. She could see how much pain he was in.

“I’m so proud of you, you’re such a brave dog. We’re almost there.” Chloe continued to coo over the dog. 

Beca was watching her from the rearview mirror. Chloe was being so gentle with the dog and didn’t take her eyes off him. Beca had to clear her throat twice to get Chloe’s attention. 

When Chloe looked up to meet her eyes at the rear-view mirror. “So I’m guessing you haven’t told Stacie?”

“Haven’t really found the right time. We’ve been busy at the clinic and with preparations for this weekend.”

Beca nodded and gestured to the dog. “Is he going to be okay?”

She nods. “I think he’ll be. I’m glad we found him.”

When Beca turned to where the clinic was, Chloe directed her where she could park. 

Once parked, Beca got out first. She ran to open the door for Chloe. She didn’t really know how else to help Chloe cause in truth, Beca was scared of dogs and she didn’t want to startle this one knowing Chloe literally just picked him off the street.

She ended up just hovering around Chloe and the dog. As soon as they entered a nurse took the dog after Chloe gave him her instructions.

“Let Doctor Conrad know we’re here. We’ll do the surgery as soon as he’s ready.” Chloe pointed to the dog.

“Yes Doctor.”

“Thanks Scott. I’ll leave him with you for now.”

She watched until the dog was taken out of sight and into one of the rooms then she turns to Beca.

“Hey, I know you’re probably tired and want to rest a bit before going to Grammy’s.”

“No, no. Please. I’m okay. Don’t worry about me. I’m ready when you are.”

“I’m going in to assist Stacie.”

“Go do your thing. Don’t worry about me. I’ll wait for you here.”

“Alright. But just in case it takes too long.” Chloe hands Beca her car keys with several keys attached to it. “Those are the car keys, keys to my house and Grammy’s. You can drive to my place and wait for me there or you can go straight to Grammy’s up to you.”

“Thank you.” Beca said while taking the keys. “But I insist. I’m okay to wait for you here.”

“Okay. I’ll see you soon. Oh and.” Chloe grabbed Beca’s hand and pulled Beca to her and grabbed her shoulder to say something in her ear. Beca was obviously not ready for it that she automatically stiffened. “Be nice to her. She’s a fan of yours.” Chloe whispered referring to Emily.

“Got it.” Beca whispered back. Beca was in some sort of shock.

Chloe then turns back to the girl behind the desk as she lets go of Beca. “Hey Em. Can you take my friend to my office and make sure she’s comfortable?” Chloe says winking at Emily.

Emily already couldn’t stay still. She recognised Beca as soon as they stepped into the clinic. “Of course Doctor Beale. You can count on me.” Emily said blushing.

“Thanks.” She then turns to Beca one more time. “I’ll go ahead.”

“Good luck.” Beca says to her.

With that Chloe starts walking towards the doors where the dog was taken. When Chloe disappeared behind the double doors, Emily led Beca to Chloe’s office. 

That’s when Beca noticed she still had Chloe’s phone in her pocket.

She also noticed Emily was a bit fidgety as she was leading the way.

“And here we are, that’s Dr Beale’s desk over there. Make yourself at home.” Beca was walking around Chloe’s desk. She smiled while scanning the letters she kept from her patients and their owners. Beca remembered Emily was still standing in front of her. 

She looks at the excited intern. “It’s Emily right?”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“I’m Beca, nice to meet you.” Beca offered her hand introducing herself.

“I know who you are, I’m a big fan of yours. Big big fan.” She says as she shook my hand. 

“Oh, thank you. Did you want a photo or something or an autograph? The work you do here is incredible. It’s the least I can do.”

Emily almost leapt. “I don’t do much to be honest but that would be amazing. I won’t say no to that.” She took her phone out and they took a couple of selfies.

“I can’t believe you’re actually here! There were a lot of rumours going around. We watched snippets from your last concert and we freaked when you mentioned Portland a couple of times and oh my gosh here you are. I mean, Portland right, what’s so special here. I even showed Doctor Beale, I can’t believe she didn’t say anything to me then.”

“She saw the videos?”

“Yeah! And she agreed with me too, that you did say Portland.”

“Not gonna lie, I really did say it. And hey, Portland is special.” Beca’s not sure why she felt the sudden urge to defend Portland. “I was just wondering, any chance I can watch Doctor Beale in action?”

Emily thought for a minute. “You mean you wanna watch the operation?”

Beca simply nodded. “Yeah.”

“I guess there is the interns’ room. That’s where I usually watch when I’m not assisting.”

“Can you take me there, then I can watch while you learn by watching them? I think it’s win-win for us both. Don’t you think?”

Beca can tell Emily was about to give in so she pushed some more. “Don’t worry about Doctor Beale or Doctor Conrad. Leave them to me.”

“Oh my god! It is true!” Stacie in her white coat suddenly came bursting through the doors, which made Beca and Emily turn to her. “When I heard the nurses gushing about Beca Mitchell being in the clinic, I had to see you for myself.”

I met Stacie halfway for the hug. “Hello to you too Stacie.”

“You sneaky little bastards. Does Aubrey know you’re here?”

“Yes, she already knows. It was kind of all over the internet this afternoon. She’s going to be here too, right?”

“Yes but she doesn’t land until after my shift tomorrow. You, my friend, are early if you’re here for what I think you’re here for, then my my my, you two have a lot of explaining to do.” And then as if remembering something. “So that’s what’s been going on with my redhead.” Stacie mumbles to herself.

Before Beca could even ask what that was about. 

“Well, do you wanna watch me and Chloe do it?” Classic Stacie. Beca turned pink straight away. Her ears were all warm too. “Oh Becs, you’re too easy. Come on follow me.”

“You better not be all talk, Conrad.” Beca recovered. 

She just smirks at me then refers to Emily. “You coming young blood?”

“Yes Doctor!” As Emily scurries behind us.

“Calm your tits Becs.” Stacie whispers to Beca. “Chloe’s the one leading this one.” And Beca froze. Stacie laughs out loud and winks at her before walking out of the room.

“Damn it Stacie!” Beca whispered in reply. She looked to Emily who is thankfully oblivious about everything and gave her an awkward smile.

Emily offered her a seat in the small room and she took it. 

“Thank you.”

Beca then looked towards the OR and it was just two nurses in there at the moment. 

“Can I get you anything else?”

“I’m good. Thanks again.” Beca said without looking at Emily.

“I don’t mean to pry but did you go to Vet school as well with Doctor Beale and Doctor Conrad? You guys seem really close,”

Beca laughs as she turned to Emily. “Sorry I’m not laughing at you. But no no, we went to college together. And then we all decided to move in together while Stacie and Chloe went to Vet school after while I was trying to be discovered as an artist with my music.”

“I still can’t believe they never mentioned that you’re friends.”

“Why is that?”

“They always catch me fangirling over you here in the clinic. Especially Doctor Beale but they’re all probably used to it by now. But what I can’t believe more is that you’re actually here and I’m talking to you.” 

Beca feels a bit embarrassed. “I’m not all that you know. What about you? Are you a vet yet?”

“No, I’m still on my final year. Each year, all the Doctors in this clinic supervise one student each. Doctor Beale is my supervisor. But in all honesty it doesn’t really matter. They all teach you anyway, supervisor or not.”

“Is that because you want to do the same thing Chloe is doing?”

“Yes. And hopefully work with them in the future. But I don’t know.” Something in Emily’s face changed.

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“There’s been talks that the owner has been looking to sell the clinic. So who knows how long this place will remain open.”

“Oh. What happens then?”

“I don’t know. The doctors seem calm about it all so I guess it will sort itself out.”

I just nodded and Emily continued with the glow on her face back.

“I really can’t believe you’re actually here. So are you here for a concert? You don’t live here do you? Sorry if I’m being too nosy.”

“No it’s okay. I’m visiting friends and family like a mini vacation.”

“Oh that’s great. So is it okay if I post our photo online? Or is this some sort of secret trip?”

“Nah. Of course. Post it when you get home from work, no problem.”

Beca looked towards the OR again. She can see Stacie was already in there. She wasn’t aware she was doing it but Beca would look towards the doors every time someone entered anticipating Chloe’s entrance. She was getting quite excited. Even back when they were together, Beca has not seen Chloe operate.

When she caught herself, she got a bit conscious with how she was acting. She side-glanced at Emily to see whether she was observing her but Emily was just as focused as Beca was at what’s happening on the other side. She wasn’t minding Beca at all anymore.

Beca was now staring at the door in the operating room that she didn’t even bother to look when someone entered the interns’ room.

“Doctor Beale!” Beca turned as soon as she heard Emily.

The sudden movement from Beca got Chloe’s attention then their eyes met. “Oh.” Chloe was just as surprised as Beca but Chloe was able to recover quicker. She was already in her scrubs, cap and her mask was dangling from her right ear.

Chloe turned her attention back to Emily. “I want you to look at this and tell me what you think.” 

Beca could see that Chloe was showing Emily what looked like an x-ray film. Chloe came in cause she saw this as an opportunity to teach and learn. She always enjoyed her discussions with Emily.

Beca’s heart warmed at the sight that she couldn’t look away. Chloe and Emily were in the middle of a discussion where it wasn’t just Chloe telling Emily what she thought but she was also really listening to what Emily had to say. Chloe even went as far as considering the points where they had different opinions. 

It was also evident how Emily relaxed as their conversation went on, it showed in her body language and how she spoke. Chloe was so good at making people feel at ease. Her sincerity and passion shines through. Beca couldn’t do anything but admire Chloe.

“I really appreciate it Doctor Beale.”

“No worries. I’ll go ahead. Now watch carefully.” 

“I will.” Emily said with her usual enthusiasm.

Chloe then caught Beca staring at them and smiles at her before she leaves.

“Good luck again!” Beca was able to shout after her, while keeping her eyes at the door.

“She’s pretty awesome isn’t she?” Emily says after Chloe’s left.

“Yeah she is.” Beca still still with that goofy smile on her face.

“Tyler is one lucky guy.”

“Yeah.” Beca says without thinking then it sinks in. “Wait a minute… Who?!” She turns to Emily.

“Tyler. Doctor Beale’s boyfriend. He’s pretty hot. He comes around here often.”

Beca just nodded with her eyebrows furrowed. “I don’t think they’re together. Did she say anything?”

“Well. Now that I think about it. I’m not too sure now. It’s been a while since I’ve seen him last. They always used to go for coffee together.”

“I think they’re just friends.”

“Well you would know better then I would so.” Emily just shrugged.

Chloe walked in the OR with her mask properly on now. She also had surgical gloves on. 

She looks around the room. “Alright, are we all set?”

“Yes Doctor.” Everyone responded.

Chloe began narrating the procedure as she did it. 

Beca was only able to watch Chloe for half an hour because as much as she loved to keep staring at Chloe, there was too much red for her to handle at this point.

“Hey Emily, I’ll be in Chloe’s office alright.”

“Sure. Do you want company?”

“No. Don’t worry. Keep observing.”

“Alright. If you need anything, you know where to find me.”

“Thanks.”

Beca found herself back in Chloe’s office. She pulled out Chloe’s keys and phone from her pocket and dropped them on Chloe’s desk. She could feel her eyes were getting a bit heavy and then a yawn follows. She stares at the keys on the table and considers Chloe’s offer of going to her house and sleep for a bit. 

She was thinking about how long surgeries normally were and then her thoughts were distracted when her eyes fall on Chloe’s phone. 

Beca didn’t go through Chloe’s phone but she did unlock her phone again using the passcode which is her birthday and got giddy. She may or may not have done it more than once. 

Beca laughs at herself. “Oh boy I’ve really lost it now. I am such a goner.” 

She yawned again and rubbed her eyes when they became watery. She dropped Chloe’s phone and gave in to sleep. She closed her eyes and leaned back on Chloe’s chair.

The surgery lasted for two hours. Chloe got out of the operating room and went to her office where she found a sleeping Beca on her chair. She almost tiptoed to her. 

“What were you thinking trying to watch my operation. You don’t like the sight of blood.” Chloe whispered to Beca. When she was close enough, she tucked a loose strand and removed her white coat to put over Beca.

“I also knew you were tired. Are you even comfortable?” She kept her eyes on the sleeping pop star and pulled her coat up a little as if tucking Beca in. She then checked the time and decided to let Beca sleep some more while she gets ready for tonight. 

She tiptoes to leave the same way she entered and shut the door gently.

She walks over to Emily who was out at reception.

“Hey Em, Beca’s in there sleeping. Can you make sure no one disturbs her while I wash up?”

“It’ll be my honour, Doctor Beale.”

Chloe shakes her head and smiles at Emily as she heads to the showers.

Beca woke up a bit disoriented. For a second she had to remember where she was. She felt the white coat draped over her as she heard footsteps coming closer from outside the door. 

She looked down at the coat and read, Doctor Chloe Beale, DMV and smiled.

“Hey there. Morning.” Beca looked up and saw Chloe looking fresh and beaming at her.

“Hey.” I replied. “How’d you guys go? What time is it?”

“It was a success, he’s in the recovery room now. It’s quarter to 7. Sorry I didn’t wake you. I thought I’d get ready here while you sleep some more.”

“Oh. That’s good. I’m glad he’s okay and thanks. I guess I needed that. Uhm, where’s Stacie?”

“She’s already with another patient. We’ll see them tomorrow. I already called Grammy to say we’re running late. We’ll have to settle with Thai take out for dinner. Sound good?”

“Yeah, that sounds like a plan. We can cook for her next time.”

Chloe nodded. She was doing her thing of looking around her office to make sure she’s got everything. “Alright. I’ll just leave last minute instructions then we’re off.”

Chloe noticed Beca was still holding on to her white coat and Beca realised what Chloe was looking at. She lifted the coat and asked. “Where should I put this?”

“Oh. Just leave it there on my chair.”

“Okay. Thanks again. For this.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll meet you in the car.” Chloe said rushing out of the room.

Beca walked out of their office and saw Emily at reception.

“It was a pleasure Emily. What time do you get off?”

“Oh you’re up! Doctor Beale made sure no one disturbed your sleep.”

“Did she now?”

“Yeah she said something like you needed your sleep and that you guys were going to a party. Doctor Conrad and Doctor Beale has been talking about this weekend for weeks. I guess you guys really go way back for you to make time for it.”

“Yeah I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Beca slipped. 

“It was really nice meeting you. Can I ask for another favour? If it’s not too much of a bother.”

“Yeah of course. What is it?”

“My mom is a big fan. Can you leave her a video message?”

“It’ll be my pleasure.” Emily handed her phone to which Beca happily took. “What’s your mom’s name?” 

“Awesome! Katherine is her name.” Emily got all excited and giddy again.

Beca looked straight to the camera. “Hi Katherine. I heard you were a fan. I met your lovely daughter today. I’m sure you’re proud of her, she’s going to be a great vet. I look forward to meeting you soon.” Beca finished with an awkward wave.

She handed Emily back her phone. “Oh my god! She’s going to love this! Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. And I mean what I said Emily.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“Alright alright, stop spoiling my intern.” Beca and Emily both turned to Chloe. “Let’s go?” Chloe asked Beca.

Beca could only nod and walk towards Chloe.

“Don’t stay out too late, Em.” 

“Yes Doctor.”

“Message me when you’re home and say hi to your mom for me.”

“Thank you Doctor. See you tomorrow?”

“Doctor Conrad and I will be on call. Doctor Swanson will be the one attending this weekend. I’ll most likely see you Monday.”

“Alright. Have a good weekend!”

“You too.” 

Chloe walked ahead of me and opened the door for me to follow. Beca mumbled a thank you and they walked to Chloe’s car in silence. Chloe stopped by the driver’s side and looked at Beca expectantly.

“Oh right.” Beca reached for her pocket and returned Chloe’s phone and keys to her.

Chloe smiled. “Thanks.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They parked in front of Grammy’s house. All Beca could do was stop and stare at the place for a second when she stepped out, it was all too familiar. “Some things never change.” 

Chloe stepped out of the car and watched Beca take it all in. “Welcome back, Bec.” 

Beca just smiled at her. Chloe then grabbed the Thai food while Beca grabbed her luggage from the boot and followed Chloe to the front door. 

Chloe had her spare key to Grammy’s out and left it hanging there first. Before turning the key, Chloe turned to Beca and looked directly into her eyes.

Beca was not prepared for this sudden eye contact and she catches her breath. She looked down at Chloe’s lips before she could stop herself and wet her lips.

“Becs? You ready?” 

Their eyes were just locked onto each other now. Beca just nodded.

“Bec?”

“Yeah, ready as I’ll ever be.”

They don’t know why they were both whispering and neither was breaking eye contact. Here they were together in Portland outside Grammy’s door with the smell of Thai food lingering in the air. It wasn’t the most romantic setting but it didn’t stop certain feelings rise.

They both screamed when the door suddenly swung open and both of them acted on instinct. Chloe jumped towards Beca, her one hand holding on to dinner and the other around Beca’s shoulder. While Beca dropped her luggage and caught Chloe with both her arms. They also jumped away from each other as soon as they realised what’s happened.

“Didn’t mean to scare you ladies but I thought I heard something!” Grammy almost shouts at them. 

“Grammy!” Chloe was the first one to react while Beca picked up her luggage. “So sorry we’re late. But look who’s here.” Chloe let go of Grammy to allow Beca to step in closer.

“Happy birthday Grammy.” Beca says to her and Grammy meets her with an embrace. 

“Thanks love. I’m so glad you can make it. About time too.”

They were still in their little embrace. Beca’s voice actually cracked a little. “I missed you.”

When they let go of each other, Beca wiped a tear. “I’m sorry. I’m just so happy to be here.”

Grammy held Beca’s hand. “Me too, love. Me too.”


	10. And at every table, I’ll save you a seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday of the birthday weekend.
> 
> Song used: Lover - Taylor Swift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll understand in a sec why this is a bit delayed. I got carried away writing, too fun.

Chloe woke tangled up with a tiny person that brought all sorts of feelings but mostly good. Her head was on Beca’s chest and the warmth made her feel safe. She felt Beca’s arms wrapped around her tight almost as if protecting her from the world. Chloe looked up to Beca and softly kissed her cheek.

Beca was already awake the moment she felt Chloe stirring a little. She kept her eyes closed and stayed still. But she couldn’t hold her smile when she felt the kiss on her cheek. 

“Good morning to you too. Are you feeling better?” Beca asked.

Beca didn’t want to scare Chloe away so she thought maybe not moving would keep Chloe here with her longer.

“Yes. Thanks again. For just being here.”

“Anytime Chlo.” Beca still has her eyes closed and arms around Chloe. “You’ll always have me.” They both stiffened. Beca got too carried away.

“Alright.” Chloe started wriggling away from Beca. “I’ll shower first. The rest of the family is arriving later today.” 

Once alone on the bed, all Beca could do was sigh. 

_Last night_

_“Thanks for dinner Grammy. I’ll be back first thing tomorrow morning. Make sure to get some rest. Tomorrow’s a big day.” Chloe said as she gave her grandmother a hug._

_Grammy didn’t return Chloe’s hug. “What are you saying? No you won’t. You’re staying here.”_

_“But Grammy I don’t live far from here. It’s a short drive.”_

_“Don’t be silly. You’re staying here with Beca. Go on. I’m not sleeping until you ladies go up to your room.”_

_Chloe looked at Beca who just shrugged. She obviously didn’t want to be a part of this. This was going to be between Chloe and Grammy. And of course Chloe knew better._

_“You win birthday girl.” Chloe kissed Grammy before turning to Beca. “Come on Becs.”_

_Beca’s caught off guard again, she’s not sure whether Chloe is pretending in front of Grammy. She surely can’t control the knots in her stomach when Chloe reached out her hand for her to take._

_She didn’t take it. The simple gesture caused her brain to short circuit._

_Beca knows Chloe knows she’s hesitating cause Chloe just laughs at her and shakes her head and she has that look. Beca can feel her cheeks warm up as Chloe walks to her and locks their arms together._

_“Come on. Let’s let Grammy get her much needed beauty rest.” Chloe was almost dragging her up the stairs._

_Beca looked over her shoulder. “Good night Grammy. It’s so good to see you again.”_

_“You too. I’ll see you both tomorrow.”_

_Beca found that the dinner with Grammy and Chloe was surprisingly not awkward. It was as if no time has passed. When Beca got out of the shower, the first thing she sees is Chloe crouched on one corner of the bed with her head down leaning against the wall._

_“Chlo?”_

_Alarm bells were ringing in Beca’s head. In an instant she was right beside Chloe._

_Chloe launched herself at Beca as soon as she felt Beca next to her. Beca was ready for it and wrapped protective arms around her right away. For the life of her, she could never stand a crying Chloe._

_She kept on whispering words of comfort and even started humming a tune that she thought would be soothing. The humming seems to be working and calmed down Chloe a bit. Beca kept on humming and Chloe eventually stopped shaking. Chloe did get hiccups that Beca found distractingly adorable._

_“Whatever it is, I’m here.” Beca placed a firm kiss on the side of Chloe’s head._

_Chloe was trying to compose herself so she can talk to Beca about what just happened._

_Beca was patient and continued to rub Chloe’s back and kept humming softly._

_They don’t know how they ended up in this position. Chloe settled on Beca’s lap, her whole body almost leaning onto Beca. Beca was cradling Chloe with her arms wrapped around her waist. Her right hand patting Chloe’s hips in rhythm of her humming._

_She only stopped when she heard Chloe speak. She had to lean closer to Chloe to hear her. “I got a call from the clinic while you were in the shower.”_

_“What did they say?” Beca was inches away from Chloe’s face waiting. Chloe kept herself busy by playing with her hands and not looking at Beca._

_“Otto didn’t make it.” Chloe barely finished her sentence and was crying again. She was forcefully wiping her tears away, obviously upset. Beca held on to her tighter and rocked her back and forth to calm her down again._

_Fixing Chloe’s disheveled hair and gently wiping her tear-stained cheeks, Beca asked eventually. “Who’s Otto sweetie?”_

_Chloe pouted trying to stop another wave of tears. “The one we tried to save earlier. I named him Otto. The nurse watching him called me and.” Chloe struggled with her words and she was about to cry again. Chloe met Beca’s eyes for the first time. “I killed him Becs.”_

_“Shh. Don’t say that. You gave him a fighting chance. He would have died alone in the streets if it wasn’t for you.” Beca wasn’t sure if that was the best thing to say right now but she couldn’t take it back now._

_“The surgery was a success, you know. He was going to recover and get adopted. He was supposed to live a long and happy life. I don’t know where I went wrong.” Chloe continued, visibly beating herself up._

_Beca raised Chloe’s chin. “Chlo. Listen to me. You saved him in more ways than you think. I’m sure Otto appreciates what you did for him.”_

_“You don’t think I killed him?” Chloe said pouting as she looked up at Beca with sad glossy eyes._

_“Of course not Chlo. Stop saying that.” Beca planted another kiss on Chloe’s head._

_Chloe rested her head back to Beca’s chest and started to play with her hair. “Thank you.” She whispers._

_Beca hugged her tighter and rocked her back and forth again just like a baby. “Why did you name him Otto?”_

_Chloe smiled at the memory. “It was short for automobile.” Beca chuckled at that._

_Beca doesn’t really remember the last time she was able to do this for Chloe but she will never forget how good it felt to be able to comfort her._

They don’t talk about last night anymore. Chloe was still sad about what happened. But right now, she had to focus on Grammy’s birthday. 

“I think they’re already here. We’re going to set up at the backyard. See you there or did you want me to wait for you so we go see everyone together? I won’t mind. you’re my guest too.” Chloe asked Beca.

Beca wanted Chloe to wait for her so they could go down together but didn’t want to appear too clingy. “I’ll be okay. You go ahead, I won’t be long.”

“Alright. Send me a text or ring me for anything.”

“I think I’ll be fine. I’m actually looking forward to seeing everyone.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow. “Really? You’re not nervous or anxious about this at all?”

“Nope. I’m really fine.” 

Chloe considered it for a second. “Okay. If you say so. I’ll see you out there in a bit then.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Beca looked at herself in the mirror before leaving the room and gave herself a mini pep talk.

“You can do this Beca. You just came from your second tour dammit so you can handle a small family gathering too.”

Small was an understatement. Beca has not seen them for almost three years. Although these people were her family for more than ten. She took a few more deep breaths. “Inhale through the nose, exhale through the mouth.”

It’s not working. Beca’s only getting emotional. She stopped whatever she was doing and just walked out their room.

“Alright. Here we go.”

Beca easily navigated through the house and into the back. She was looking around and saw Chloe’s siblings, her parents, Grammy and a few other family friends all talking together at the back. Stacie and Aubrey were already here too. 

“Auntie Beca! Where have you been?!” Twins with matching blue eyes and red hair were running towards her that made almost everyone’s heads turn to Beca.

She crouched down to meet their hugs and there was a thud when their bodies made contact. “We missed you! What took you so long?!”

“Hey Kiddos. I missed you too.” Beca hugged them both and kissed them on their heads.

“You missed our birthdays and Christmas and momma’s birthday and Auntie Chlo’s. We waited but you never came.” Kady said with a pout. She was always the more outspoken one between them.

“Oh Kady. I’m so sorry. But I’m here now.” As much as Beca hated making promises she couldn’t keep she made one anyway. Beca promised she’ll do better in making it to their birthdays.

“And Christmas.” Kady adds.

“And Christmas.” Beca again kissed the top of her head.

“And Thanksgiving?” Matty shyly asked.

“Yes buddy. And thanksgiving.” Beca could never say no to them. “What is it with you Beales that make it so hard for me to say no?” Beca jokes.

They just giggled at that. “You love us.” Kady said with her signature smile.

“That I do.”

“Oh and I have a favour to ask.” She was blushing.

“Anything sweetheart.” Beca felt a bit nervous cause to be honest at this point she would do anything for this girl.

“Can you come to our career’s day next week? I want to be a singer/songwriter like you.”

Beca’s heart melted. “That’s so sweet. You sure you don’t want to become a Vet like Auntie Chlo? She might want to attend your career’s day.”

“Oh don’t worry about Auntie Chloe. She’s there every year. I also have a feeling one of the teachers like her.” 

“Really now? So what time do I have to be there then?”

“Wait so you’re really coming?! Yay! Thanks Auntie Bec.”

“You’re welcome kiddo. I would love to attend.”

Matty spoke again for the first time. “I want to be a vet like Auntie Chloe, that’s why she attends every year.” 

“Is that right? You’re gonna be an amazing vet, Matty.” I ruffled through his hair only to fix it again. 

“You really think so?”

“I know so.” Beca said with a wink.

Not that Beca was that much taller than them but she stayed kneeling down to their eye level anyway and grabbed both their hands. “You guys know we will support you no matter what, right? Me and Auntie Chloe. Whatever it is that you want to be.” As Beca gave both their hands a squeeze.

“We know.” As they both squeezed back.

“Oh my god.” Beca heard someone from behind her say. “Mommy wasn’t lying when she said you were going to be here.” She was already hugging me from behind. Beca leaned back a little to see who it was and was very pleased.

“Long time no see, Princess.” As she turned around to see Gracie. 

“Are you back for good?”

“Not for good, no.” Beca was honest.

Her face fell. “But you’ll be around?”

Beca smiled. “I’ll be around.”

“That’s good enough for me. We missed you Auntie Becs.”

“I missed you guys too.”

“Has Auntie Chloe seen you?”

Beca scrunched her face at that one and looked at them. “Yeah, we’re here together. She picked me up at the airport yesterday too.”

“Really…” She nods knowingly and has a smirk on her face appears.

“Why, what is it?” 

“Nothing.” All three of them said altogether. Not suspicious at all. Beca squint her eyes at each one of them and they all had their mischievous grins.

“Alright alright kiddos, time for Auntie Beca to say hi to everyone else before dinner is served.” Chloe cut in.

“Auntie Chloe!”

“Hello you.” Chloe kissed Kady. “And you.” And Matty. “And you.” And Gracie.

Beca was surprised when Chloe took her hand and helped her up. What was more surprising was the fact that she didn’t let go. They held hands as they walked to Grammy and the rest of her family. It felt so natural. Beca didn’t even dare look to Stacie or Aubrey’s way cause she’s not able to handle their teasing yet.

Beca greeted everyone. They all know they will be able to catch up one way or another. The four friends found themselves in one table. Beca delayed it as much as possible. Stacie and Aubrey didn’t waste a second and asked questions as soon as she sat.

“So what’s the deal with you two?”

Beca didn’t know what to say and Chloe just shrugged.

“Are you guys back together?

“Who’s trying to win over who?”

“Who’s idea was this?”

“Who caved? I bet it was you Beca.”

“So you guys are in good terms now? Like back to being Beca and Chloe?”

“You guys have to tell us everything.”

Stacie and Aubrey kept the questions coming.

Beca was about to go all defensive and Chloe was just laughing. When Beca was about to say something, Chloe put her hand on Beca’s leg to stop her. Beca looked at her questioningly but Chloe just nods at her before turning to their friends.

“First off, we’re not back together. Long story short, Grammy wanted Beca here so I asked Beca and here she is. This weekend is for Grammy. We’re taking it one day at a time and so far so good.”

“Ah we get it. You guys haven’t talked.” Aubrey says and then she turns to Stacie. “That explains all that tension Stace.”

“You guys are going to have to address the elephant in the room.” Stacie follows up.

Beca finally speaks. “Alright you guys. So we have things to talk about and haven’t had the chance to talk. But right now, whatever that is will be between me and Chloe. So we will have to talk about it first between just the two of us and then we will let you know what happens.” 

“Fine.” Stacie says.

Beca looks at Aubrey waiting for her to answer. 

“Okay. Fine. We will let it go for now.”

“You have to admit though.”

“What?” Beca and Chloe asked Stacie at the same time.

“It’s good to have all four of us together again, just like the old times. We kinda miss this.”

All four ladies just smiled at each other. 

Chloe then had to excuse herself when she received a text from Tyler and walks out of the yard.

“Tyler?”

“Hey. I told you I’d be here.” 

“But I thought after what happened. So I guess we’re good then?”

“More than good.”

“Come on. Let me introduce you to everyone.”

And Chloe did introduce Tyler to everyone including Beca. Everyone gave her curious looks but she made sure to follow it up with the fact that Tyler was here as a friend. 

Beca went straight to the bar after Tyler arrived. She would usually go for beers but tonight she feels like going for something stronger. She grabs the rum, tequila and vodka bottles trying to decide which one is she going for. 

“Hey.”

Beca jumped when she heard him almost dropping the bottles.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” Tyler says as he helped Beca with the bottles.

“Hey. Tyler right?” B obviously surprised.

“Yes. Nice to meet you. I am a fan.”

“Oh cool. Thanks.”

“I can make a mean mojito if you want one?”

“Yeah I’d really like that thanks.”

“Alright, one mojito coming right up.”

“Actually make that three.”

Tyler laughs. “Oh, big night for you. I got this.”

Beca watched Tyler prepare her drinks. She took this as her chance to ask him. “So you and Chloe?”

Tyler kept his focus on whatever it is he’s mixing. “Nah, I’m here as a friend. She sort of dumped me.” 

“I’m sorry to hear. I mean, she’s something else.”

“Yeah. She really is.”

“Did she say why?” Beca was obviously fishing at this point but she couldn’t help herself.

“She didn’t have to. I have a feeling it’s something to do with her ex. What about you, how do you know the Beales? She’s never mentioned you but you seem to be close to the family.”

Beca just smiled and shrugged. But she can see in his face he was connecting the dots and she knows it as soon as it clicked.

“Fuckin’ hell. Don’t tell me. You’re Chloe’s ex girlfriend, huh?”

“Guilty. I’m sorry.”

“Goddamn. I won’t lie. It hurt when she dumped me.”

“That makes two of us dude.” 

“Is it okay if I asked for a photo with you? Or is that weird? Inappropriate? I know this is your private time and all.”

“Nah, it’s okay. I’ll make an exception for you. It would be my pleasure.”

He took his phone out as they both leaned in for a photo.

“Thanks. And here are your drinks. It was nice to meet you Beca. I’ll see you around. Go get your girl.” He winked at me before walking back to the table.

Beca watched him walk back and saw Aubrey walking to her and she knew right away what she’s going to talk to her about.

“I see you’ve met hot surfer dude.” Aubrey chimes.

“He’s actually not that bad.”

“Should I be worried about that photo?” Aubrey could never totally switch off from being Beca’s publicist. _‘It’s a 24/7 job Beca.’_ is what Aubrey would always say to her. 

“Nah, he’s alright. Lighten up Aubrey, it’s a party!” And Beca hands her one of the mojitos.

Beca has to admit Tyler knows how to make a good mojito.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Someone brings out a guitar and then one thing leads to another. Beca was sitting next to Chloe and her back was facing the make shift stage. Everyone started to cheer the moment they saw the guitar. Beca had to look around to see what was causing the commotion. They knew Beca was going to perform for Grammy.

Chloe got a little too excited and put her hand on Beca’s thigh and gave it a couple of squeezes to encourage her to go get on it. All of a sudden Beca turns to Chloe, she’s already biting her lip and she smiles at Chloe before standing up.

Chloe watched Beca stand and walk to the front towards the stage. Everyone cheered louder when she did. Chloe’s overwhelmed all of a sudden. It’s been a really long time since she’s watched Beca perform live.

Beca grabs the microphone. “You guys.” She is addressing all the cheers and applause. Then she grabs the guitar. “Alright, now should I stay standing or sit down?”

While Beca decides, she puts the guitar strap over her shoulder and starts to pluck and strum. She tunes the guitar for a bit and then once she was happy with it, she’s already playing the intro of the song she intends to play.

“One of Grammy’s many many birthday requests is that I perform an original song that I have not released. I found this request really odd so I asked her why so specific. I was thinking maybe she just wants to hear something new from me.” 

Beca could hear Grammy laughing already. “Alright, you know what, I’ll stay standing up. It’s hard to see you guys when I’m sitting down.” She was looking at Chloe when she said it. Beca wanted to make sure she could see Chloe properly from where she was.

Chloe had her eyes on Beca the whole time. She could see a few people turning their heads to look at her reactions. She didn’t care, right now she was just enjoying the moment. 

Beca looked to Grammy for a second and then back to Chloe. She looks around a couple of times or down her guitar trying to be subtle but she always found herself looking back to Chloe. It doesn’t help that Chloe hasn’t taken her eyes off her.

“No one’s heard this song before, not even my producers. It’s the first time I’m performing it. Happy birthday Grammy.” She closes her eyes as she starts to sing.

_We could leave the Christmas lights up 'til January  
This is our place, we make the rules  
And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear  
Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years?_

_Can I go where you go?  
Can we always be this close forever and ever?  
And ah, take me out and take me home  
You're my, my, my, my  
Lover_

Chloe sat up wide-eyed when she recognised the tune. It was the same one Beca was humming into her ear last night. Beca knew the moment Chloe did and all she could do was smile at her. Tears started to well up in both their eyes.

_We could let our friends crash in the living room  
This is our place, we make the call  
And I'm highly suspicious that everyone who sees you wants you  
I've loved you three summers now, honey, but I want 'em all_

_And you'll save all your dirtiest jokes for me  
And at every table, I'll save you a seat  
Lover_

_Can I go where you go?  
Can we always be this close forever and ever?  
And ah, take me out and take me home (Forever and ever)  
You're my, my, my, my  
Oh, you're my, my, my, my  
Darling, you're my, my, my, my  
Lover_

Everyone cheered again as Beca finished with a little bow. Chloe doesn’t understand why she’s crying but she wipes her eyes when she feels that no one’s looking.

“Thank you. It’s in its early stages. Thank you so much.” So she takes off the guitar and sets it down.

“Now in case Grammy feels like she was robbed by that song. I do have one more.” 

Beca then moves to the piano on the stage.

While everyone waited for Beca to get ready for her next song, Tyler leaned into Chloe. 

“Beca Mitchell’s your ex girlfriend? How was I supposed to compete with that? I was doomed from the start.”

Chloe just laughs at Tyler and playfully nudged him with her elbow. But she barely takes her eyes off of Beca who was currently setting up on the piano.

Every time Beca looked up from the piano, she would lock eyes with Chloe who was already looking back at her. She couldn’t stop smiling as she looked down at the black and white keys again.

Beca could see that Tyler and Chloe were talking and exchanging a laugh but it was short-lived as she saw Tyler stand up and said his goodbyes to everyone. Chloe followed to walk him out.

Chloe and Tyler were standing outside Grammy’s house saying their goodbyes.

“Friends?” Tyler puts his hand out for Chloe.

Chloe takes it. “Friends. So I’ll see you around?”

“I’ll message you when I’m done licking my wounds. Thank you for inviting me.”

“Thanks again for coming. Bye Tyler.” Chloe tiptoed to kiss Tyler on the cheek. 

Tyler walked towards his car and turned to Chloe one last time before driving away.

Once Tyler drove off, Chloe walked back into the backyard. She didn’t go back to her original seat. Instead Chloe grabbed a seat next to Grammy and then held her hand as they turned their attention back to Beca.

Beca was all set up. She was relieved to finally see Chloe back. She wasn’t gone long. Beca may or may not have delayed her set up a bit as she waited for Chloe to return.

Beca cleared her throat and tested the microphone again. Everyone kept quiet as they waited for Beca to begin. “Once again, happy birthday Grammy. Gramps, wherever you are. We miss you.”

Beca starts to play New Year’s Day on the piano for Grammy which instantly brought tears in everyone’s eyes. It was quite a moment when everyone sang along with Beca.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Beca found herself with John. Beca always got along with Chloe’s siblings. She was an only child but because of John and Holly, Beca knew what it was like to have siblings. 

“Beca.” John approached Beca. “Another number one single in the making right there.”

“John.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek as she hugged him.

“We missed you.”

“Yeah me too. I didn’t realise how much I missed you guys until tonight.”

“I don’t remember you to be sentimental and a hugger but I’ll take it.”

“I’m glad to hear you haven’t changed.”

John shrugged. “Well you know me. What about you? I am honestly surprised it took you this long to come back.”

“What do you mean?”

“My sister can be a bit closed minded sometimes. For a while there I thought you’ve given up on her.”

“That’s funny cause she’s the one who ended things between us, not me.”

“I know. But really Becs, if you wanted to see Chloe you could have.”

That was true. Beca also chose to stay away.

“Maybe I don’t know. I think there’s a part of me that wants Chloe to come back to me on her own. It’s not pride or anything, it’s.” Beca couldn’t find the right words. “It really hurt you know, when she left.”

“I get it. It’s okay. Do I have to assure you that she loves you in case you’re second guessing her feelings for you? Cause believe me I would.”

“Nah. I know she loves me. I never doubted her feelings for me.” 

“That’s good. I’m glad.”

“But you know what on second thought it would be nice to hear how much Chloe still loves me after all these years.”

“Sorry Becs, that ship has sailed.”

On the other side of the yard, Chloe was cornered by Stacie.

“I don’t know about you. But damn after that song, I feel like I have the hots for Beca.” Stacie says fanning herself.

Chloe didn’t know what to say. Watching Beca perform usually does trigger feelings inside her. 

“But hey for real though. I’m happy to see your glow is back. When you left Beca, it’s like the light you had left with her.”

“Come on Stace. It’s not like I was sad this whole time, there’s so many things in life to be happy about.” 

“I know. You know what I meant. You see that’s the thing with you and Beca, you don’t need each other you know. You’re each your own person. You complement each other.”

Chloe didn’t respond cause she was distracted when she saw Beca really happy around her family, she was laughing and clinking glasses with everyone. Chloe knew Beca was getting drunk but she was happy to see her letting loose. With her fame and all, Beca probably yearns for moments like these. Chloe actually stopped drinking cause she can tell Beca’s going all out.

Stacie watched Chloe and shakes her head.

“You have the hots for her still. Can’t blame you. Don’t even deny it.”

Chloe just rolled her eyes at Stacie. 

Beca doesn’t remember when she got drunk like this last. She didn’t care, she was too happy. She didn’t intend on getting drunk but then how can she not with this lot.

It was expected for Chloe to be looking out for Beca. For some reason Chloe was feeling a bit conscious around Beca. She wasn’t usually this awkward. Between the two of them, Beca was the awkward one. It’s probably the lack of alcohol in her system.

When she saw Beca could barely walk straight, Chloe was by Beca’s side putting the other girl’s shoulder over hers and wrapped her arm around Beca’s waist for support.

“Alright, I’m going to call it. Sleepy time. Say goodbye to everyone Beca.”

“What? No. We’re having fun still.” 

“You’ll see them all again tomorrow. Come on everyone say bye to Beca.”

Beca knew this was non-negotiable. She was alright with it cause she was going to be leaving with Chloe anyway. They stumble up to their room.

Once alone, Beca asked Chloe. “Are we not going to talk about it?” 

“About what?”

“So Tyler seems like a nice guy.”

“Please. Let’s not.”

“Why’d you turn him down? Hmm I wonder.” Beca crossed her arms and pretended to think. Chloe stopped herself from laughing and just ignored her.

“Do you wanna know why Grammy wanted me to write a song?” Beca asked when Chloe was not answering her.

“For her birthday.”

“Not just that. She believes she can tell how I am by my songs. So to convince her that I was alright and she didn’t have to worry about me, I was able to write lover.” 

“Lover?”

“That’s what I feel like naming the song.”

“Right.”

“I wrote it after Dallas just so you know.”

“That’s nice.”

Beca sings the bit. “You’re my, my, my lover.”

Chloe just shakes her head. “I think I’m drunk.” Beca adds.

Chloe had a good laugh at this. “That you are. But it’s alright. I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

Beca starts singing again. “You’re my, my, my lover.

“You are you know. Ever since I wrote the song all I wanted to do was to sing it to you.” Beca continues.

“I loved it by the way.” Chloe says.

“Really? I was worried when I saw you crying that you didn’t like it.”

“They were happy tears.”

“They better be.”

Chloe gets up to leave.

“Where are you going? Stay.” Beca panicked.

“I’m just going to grab you a glass of water.”

“I don’t need water. Don’t leave.”

“I’ll be right back. You’ll thank me for it tomorrow.”

“Be quick!” 

“Shhh, don’t shout. People might be sleeping already.”

“Oh sorry.” Beca is whispering now. “Be quick!” Beca continued to whisper.

“What am I going to do with you?” Chloe says as she walks out.

Chloe comes back with the glass of water and Beca was already snoring. Chloe leans down and kisses Beca's forehead.

"You're my lover too."


	11. Cheers to the wish you were here but you're not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday of the birthday weekend
> 
> Song used: Memories – Maroon 5

Beca wakes up with a slight hangover. She wasn’t sure if she was still drunk but she can hear Chloe in the room singing lover.

Lover was stuck in Chloe’s head. Beca kept humming it to her last night randomly so she woke up and couldn’t stop singing it even though she didn’t really know the words. 

She was getting ready for another day of celebration, the last night. It all came by so fast. She thinks she saw Beca move so she stopped singing right away. But she thinks it’s too late. Beca’s heard her.

“Why’d you stop?” Beca says while pressing her hand to her throbbing head.

Chloe grabbed the glass of water and aspirin and handed it to Beca. “Here. This should help.”

Beca sat up and took it. “Thanks.”

“Sorry if I woke you.”

“You didn’t. Keep singing for me? I think it’ll help with my hangover.”

Now that Beca’s heard Chloe singing again she thinks it is one of the things she’s missed the most. Back when they were living together, Chloe would always be singing around the apartment. It’s mostly her songs she sings cause Beca makes her listen to her tracks to ask her what she thinks about them.

“I beg to differ. I think it’ll make it worse. I’ll see you out there?”

Beca sees Chloe was actually ready and all dressed up. 

“Were you waiting for me?”

Chloe was. “What? No. I was putting on make up.” Chloe lied.

“Right… You look nice.” Beca mentally slapping herself. She blames the hangover.

Chloe could feel her cheeks warming up at that simple compliment. “Thank you. Now go shower and look alive for everyone. After last night, they’re all surely waiting for you.”

Beca started to worry if she did anything embarrassing last night.

“Why? Did I do anything funny last night?” Beca wasn’t blackout drunk but some parts of the night were definitely blurry.

Chloe just laughs and it doesn’t ease Beca’s worries. 

“See you out there Bec.”

And then it hits Beca. She looks down at her clothes. 

“Oh god.” She thinks there’s no way in hell her drunk self would’ve been able to wash up and change into her jammies.

______________________________________________________________________

“How is she?” was the first thing people asked Chloe the moment she stepped out in the backyard. She finds the whole thing lovely but it warmed her heart how much her family was obviously concerned about Beca.

She found herself with Holly and just by the look on her older sister’s face she knows what she’s about to say.

“Chloe.”

“I know, okay. I’ve been beating myself up already the whole morning.”

“I haven’t said anything hun.”

“You don’t have to. Your face says it all.”

“The kids have been gushing about Beca all weekend.” Holly says with raised eyebrows.

“She’s been really good with them.” Beca did have that close bond with her nephew and nieces. Actually, with all of her family. 

This weekend really showed how much her family missed having Beca around too. They were very fond of Beca even from back when they had just started dating.

And as if on cue, Beca appeared from the back door and was met with enthusiasm by everyone.

“There she is!”

“About time you join us.”

“How are you feeling?”

Chloe watched Beca greet everyone as she sits down next to Grammy and Stacie.

“Did you know that Kady asked her to attend their career’s day next week? Apparently she wants to be like Auntie Bec.”

“And she said yes?”

“I don’t think she had a choice. The kids had her cornered.”

Chloe only nodded. It’s true, they did have Beca wrapped around their small fingers.

“Still not convinced this whole thing was risky?”

“I get it alright. I acted on impulse. I just thought a weekend was all it was. I mean look at Grammy and how happy she is.”

“I think we all know Grammy’s not the only one happy about this weekend because of Beca.”

Chloe started to get conscious again and wondered if she really was that obvious. She thinks everyone was happy, they were celebrating Grammy’s birthday, it’s only right to be happy.

“I mean look at John. He’s had that goofy smile on his face since yesterday.” Holly teased.

Chloe rolled her eyes at her. “Ha ha, very funny. I didn’t know you had it in you to make jokes.”

“Seriously though Chloe, just be true to yourself, its becoming painful to watch the two of you.”

Beca’s been following Chloe with her eyes the whole afternoon. Something was up with her that she couldn’t point her finger on. 

Beca excused herself when she saw Chloe walking back towards the house and she followed Chloe go up to their room. 

Chloe was rummaging through her bags when Beca found her.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” Beca says as she closed the door.

Chloe jumped a little when she heard Beca. “Oh god you scared me, I was just looking for my phone charger. Can I borrow yours?”

“You’re avoiding me.” Beca repeated. 

“I don’t know what you’re saying.” 

“I think I would know by now when you’re avoiding me.”

“I’m not avoiding you.”

“Why are you being weird then?”

“I really don’t know what you’re saying.” Chloe tries to walk around Beca but Beca blocks the door. “You’re being weird.”

“Just tell me what I have to do.”

“What are you saying Bec? Are you drunk again?” Chloe was teasing thinking she could get away from this conversation by doing so.

Chloe tries to go around Beca again to casually get to the door but Beca doesn’t budge and Chloe doesn’t like their sudden closeness so she steps back again to the middle of the room.

Beca crossed her arms. “I’m not. But do I have to be so you’ll stop avoiding me? I can do drunk.”

“How many times do I have to tell you? I’m not avoiding you. Why would I be?”

Beca was right though. Chloe was totally avoiding her. There were a lot of things going on in Chloe’s head and she wanted to settle them first so she’s been keeping a safe distance from Beca cause she couldn’t think straight when Beca was around, very much like what was happening now.

“Nope you’re avoiding me and I think I know why but I want to hear it from you.”

Chloe just sighed. Beca wasn’t going to let this go and she was trapped in this room. She didn’t even know where to start.

“I’m going to miss this too, you know. This weekend with our friends and family, with you, all of it, I will miss it.” Beca started. “And then I can’t help but think why can’t we have this, why does it have to end after this weekend, why are we not together, why won’t you come back to me? Those are a few of my thoughts. Are you having the same thoughts? Care to share yours?”

Chloe thought what the heck, they were going to have to talk about it at some point. 

“I think about those things too. Especially after these past few days. All I wanted was for you to choose you.”

“What the fuck does that mean Chlo? I’m so sick of hearing that from you.”

“I broke up with you so you would choose you. That way you get to live life to the fullest.”

“How many times do I have to tell you, I would always choose you. Over anything, no matter what.”

Chloe has heard those from Beca so many times as well. “I know. That’s why I had to do it.” She says.

“I don’t understand. Why are you so worried?”

Beca will never understand. For her it was simple. This brought déjà vu feels to both women. This seemed to be a repeat of their past conversation that lead to their eventual break up over the phone.

Beca chuckles. “Do you know how ridiculous we sound? I want to choose you. You want me to choose me, which is in a way you choosing me. Why can’t we just agree that we will always choose each other and just accept that wont change.”

“How are you not mad at me? I would honestly feel better if you were yelling or screaming or if you hated me.”

“Because Chloe. How am I supposed to stay mad at you?” Beca says with softer tone. “Yes I was hurt, I was upset, heart broken, everything but I couldn’t bring myself to hate you. My love for you always wins, it outweighs everything else.”

Chloe couldn’t think. She had no words to say back to Beca. Everything was a little too overwhelming. And was it just her or this room was getting smaller. She’s now finding it a bit difficult to breathe.

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking you know about us and what happened to us. It was so unlike you to break up with me like that over the phone and then refuse to see me or talk to me.” Beca could feel Chloe was panicking so she continued.

Beca took a step towards Chloe and Chloe steps back. Beca then keeps walking towards Chloe. “And then I realised, that was the only way you could do it. I would have been able to talk you out of whatever that was bothering you if we were together.” 

Chloe took one step back for every step Beca took towards her. Now Chloe had nowhere to go as she hit the desk. Beca then lifts Chloe to the desk and parts her legs and settles in between them as she pressed herself closer to Chloe. She then puts both her hands on Chloe’s hips and looks at her straight in the eyes. 

“Am I right?”

Chloe couldn’t think. Their proximity was sending shock waves all over her body. Chloe sighs in defeat and locks her legs around Beca’s waist pulling her even closer to her. At the same time her arms were now resting on Beca’s shoulders and around her neck. Beca wasn’t expecting any of this but allowed herself to be pulled in. 

Chloe sighed. “You’re right. I did it over the phone because you would have been able to talk me out of anything.”

Beca started moving her hands up and down Chloe’s sides, her lower back, her ribs, her hips.

Their faces were so close to each other. They both closed their eyes as their foreheads met. 

Beca pulls back first and their eyes met. “You can’t even imagine how badly I want to kiss you right now.” She whispered.

“I think I can.” Chloe whispers back.

Beca unconsciously licks her lower lip and looks down to Chloe’s lips. Chloe is biting her lip.

Chloe isn’t sure where the sudden confidence was coming from. “Why won’t you then?”

“Why won’t I what?” Beca looks back up at her.

“Why won’t you kiss me?”

Beca slowly leans in closer and Chloe closed her eyes expecting Beca’s lips to hit her hard. But nothing. She opens her eyes again curious.

“I want to. I really do. But I want you to do it. Kiss me.” Beca leaned back so that Chloe would lift her eyes to meet hers. “But before you do, I want you to know that as soon as you do, there’s no more turning back. I’m never going to let you walk out of my life again.”

Beca was looking expectant at Chloe but when Chloe looked down, she knew. She kissed Chloe’s forehead instead. Letting her lips linger and feeling Chloe lean into her kiss.

Beca settles into an embrace. “Think about it. I’m not going anywhere.”

Chloe didn’t answer but returns the embrace.

Beca continued. “I get it okay, I understand, you broke up with me so I get to enjoy all this. And don’t get me wrong, I love where I am now. I worked hard to get to where I am. But you know what?” 

Beca pulled away from the embrace for Chloe to look up at her again. “Nothing compared to when I was sharing all of it with you.”

She smiles at her and kisses Chloe’s forehead one more time.

“Think about it Chlo. What am I supposed to do with all those if I didn’t have you to celebrate it with? You think I gained so much when I lost you but the the truth is I had nothing else to gain when you left.” 

“Becs I really-”

There was loud banging on their door. 

“Come on you two, dinner is ready. And Beca don’t forget about my request for tonight!”

They both had to have a laugh with that one. For a 90 year old damn Grammy can shout. Chloe was just glad she didn’t open the door and walked in on them like this.

“What’s her request this time?”

Beca shrugged. “Just another performance.” 

Beca grabbed Chloe’s hands and pulled her up to stand. Then she steps to the side and gestured for Chloe to go first.

Chloe walks past Beca and turns around. “Thank you for… just thank you.”

Beca just nods. She understood.

______________________________________________________________________________

Everyone cheered again when Beca started making her way to the make shift stage. Beca was more prepared this time and went up the stage quicker than she did last night. 

“Hey again everyone, sick of me yet?” She jokes. Everyone’s reactions say otherwise.

“You’re too kind. Alright so Grammy’s last birthday request is that I perform a song with someone. Like a duet.” Beca then looked to Chloe’s direction.

Everyone cheered louder and that was when Chloe looked to Beca only to find stormy blue eyes already on her.

It dawned on Chloe. “No no no no no no no.” Chloe started saying. Beca was nodding yes and called Chloe up on stage.

Beca grabbed another chair and set it beside her as she settled in front of the piano.

“Some of you may know that I wrote this song and sold it to my good friends, Maroon 5.”

Just like last night, Beca was already starting to play the intro of the song. 

“Oh I love that song. I forgot you wrote it.” Grammy would say.

Chloe didn’t move from her seat despite all the push from her family.

Beca started singing anyway. Chloe couldn’t take her eyes off her but she wasn’t moving from her seat either. 

_Here's to the ones that we got  
Cheers to the wish you were here but you're not  
'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories  
Of everything we've been through  
Toast to the ones here today  
Toast to the ones that we lost on the way  
'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories  
And the memories bring back  
Memories bring back you_

After Beca sang the beginning, she kept playing the piano prolonging the music in between the next bit of the song as she gestured for Chloe to come up on stage with her. Chloe finally gave in. When she stood, her family kept cheering her on.

She found a seat next to Beca. “Only for you Grammy.” She says on the microphone.

Beca and Chloe were looking at each other as Chloe was taking her cue to jump in.

“Do you know the words?” Beca asked Chloe away from the mic. Chloe just nodded focused on listening for her cue.

Beca gave her the go signal. Chloe clears her throat and started.

_There's a time that I remember when I did not know no pain  
When I believed in forever  
And everything would stay the same  
Now my heart feel like December  
When somebody say your name  
'Cause I can't reach out to call you  
But I know I will one day  
Hey_

Chloe was holding back tears. She knew Beca wrote this song. She did keep herself up to date with Beca’s career. 

Beca was surprised at the same time not really that Chloe knew the words by heart. Chloe singing to her were doing a lot of things to her too and she’s worried she’s getting all flustered up on stage. She like how they sounded together too.

Beca then sang the next part as a solo again. She would close her eyes from time to time and open them to find the eyes that haunted her for almost her whole tour actually looking back at her now. She loved singing to Chloe. 

_There's a time that I remember when I never felt so lost  
When I felt that all the hatred was too powerful to stop  
Now my heart feel like an ember  
And its lighting up the dark  
I'll carry these torches for ya  
That you know I'll never drop  
Yeah_

Beca and Chloe then sang the next part together. Chloe’s excuse as to why she kept looking at Beca was because she was taking her cues from her as they both ended the song together.

_Everybody hurts sometimes, everybody hurts someday  
Eh eh  
Everything goin be alright, go on raise a glass and say  
Eh_

_Here's to the ones that we got  
Cheers to the wish you were here but you're not  
'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories  
Of everything we've been through  
Toast to the ones here today  
Toast to the ones that we lost on the way  
'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories  
And the memories bring back  
Memories bring back you_

Beca loved singing with Chloe more. Chloe then broke eye contact and focused on Beca’s hands on the keys as the music slowly faded. Once the song ended they both stood up and took their bows. Then Chloe joined the clapping for Beca.

They both gave Grammy a hug before returning to their seats but Chloe got back to their table first as Beca had to excuse herself and disappeared into the house.

Chloe’s main reason for avoiding Beca was just for her to have time to really think about them because she couldn’t stop thinking about Beca. Chloe had been thinking about the same things Beca was. She also forgets sometimes why they aren’t together in the first place. 

Just thinking about what happened earlier this evening where they were inches apart and literally just about to kiss, Chloe was already feeling a bit flushed. The only reason Chloe hesitated was because she feels like if she messed things up this time she would lose Beca forever.

But then performing with Beca ignited something in her that all of a sudden she’s throwing all her doubts and worries out the window. 

She’s looking around the yard now trying to find Beca. She can’t find her. She stands up and looks for her. She’s made her decision and she needed to find Beca right now. Before she can overthink this, she has to find Beca and tell her how she felt.

Chloe goes into the house still looking for Beca almost frantically. She went upstairs thinking Beca was in their room. The door was open and she was about to push it open when she heard Beca on the phone. 

Chloe didn’t want to eavesdrop but then she froze when she heard it.

“Lucy babe. How have you been? Do you miss me? I miss you more. I’m going to be home soon alright?”

Chloe’s thinking she should leave right now. Just go back outside and continue on with the party. It was the last night after all. But she stayed where she was.

“You take care. I’ll be there before you know it. I love you.” 

It was all Chloe needed to hear. She tiptoes back downstairs as her feet are finally working again. She’s feeling a lot of things at the moment, her mind was racing, but mostly she is simply confused. She doesn’t normally swear, but what the fuck was that. She was expecting tears by now, thankful for the no show.

She was mumbling to herself, about to go out to the backyard and pretend nothing’s happened when she hears her own phone ring. She answers it right away, happy for whatever distraction. 

“Hello?” 

“It’s been a while Chloe. How have you been?”

Chloe froze again, she tried to sound braver on the phone. “Theo. What do you want?”

“Well. Beca hasn’t been answering and I know she’s been with you this whole weekend. What can I say, old habits die hard.”

“What do you want?”

“So you get back together and then she skips on a few engagements already.”

“We’re not back together.”

Theo laughs over the phone and it sends shivers to Chloe. She never liked Theo ever since he’s showed his true colours. “So you’re not even back together and already she’s skipping events? Damn.”

“If there’s nothing I can help you with, I’m hanging up.”

“Well there is something. You were doing so well already. Why couldn’t you just stay away?”

Chloe closed her eyes. Theo is not worth it, she repeated in her head. “I know you’re only looking out for Beca. You don’t have to worry about me. Goodbye.”

“She was supposed to be at a concert last night. She said no. We already said yes to that way before, but she backed out last minute. I can’t believe I wasn’t able to put two and two together sooner.”

Chloe had no response. Theo continued. “A concert this weekend, what about next week? Do you have any other family things on? Care to send me a schedule? At least that way I’m aware of which days Beca is unable to attend.”

“I’m hanging up now. This is between you and Beca. Leave me out of it. Don’t call me again.”

Chloe hung up. She knew Theo was only trying to get in her head again and she hated him for it. All he had to do was plant the seeds.

“How did he find me?” Chloe went back to her phone to block the number Theo used.

Chloe replayed her conversation with Theo and chuckled to herself and thought ‘well Theo, you got the wrong girl this time.’

“Not my problem, not my problem. This is not my problem.” Chloe repeated to herself like a mantra.

“Who were you on the phone with just now?” 

Chloe almost fell down the stairs. “Oh my god. I swear you people have to stop creeping up on me like that!” Chloe says holding her hand to her heart.

“Who were you on the phone with?” Beca asks again.

“What do you mean?”

“Chloe. I’m asking you. Who were you on the phone with?”

“Is it true that you said no to a concert that was supposed to be on this weekend?” Chloe stood her ground.

“Answer me first. Aubrey’s here so the only other person that knows about my schedule and contact you…” Beca’s was racking her brains. “Theo.” Beca shakes her head. Why is she not surprised.

“Beca. I appreciate you being here I do.”

“What did Theo say to you this time?”

“That’s beside the point Bec.”

“Wait what did he say to you last time then?”

“Beca. I think you have some unfinished business in LA. I think it’s best if we let things sink in and not be carried away by our emotions right now. Yes? Don’t you agree?”

As much as Beca hated it, Chloe was right.

Chloe couldn’t believe the day she was having. She thinks now that this is what she gets for being too happy the past few days. Now reality is biting her in the butt.

“We’re talking tomorrow.” Beca said.

Chloe felt like tomorrow was still a little too soon to talk but she wanted to get away from this conversation so she agreed. 

Beca let her go once again.

_________________________________________________________________________

It was safe to say last night was awkward between them. They were together for so long in the past that they knew how to play their parts when it came to putting up a façade in front of everyone else. They almost always kept their issues private and they appreciated that about each other. They always try to sort it out between themselves first.

Beca and Chloe were both quiet on the drive to the airport. It wasn’t until Chloe was parked in the loading and unloading zone when Beca broke the silence.

“Now what? Do we go back to being strangers? Are you going to shut me out again until the next family get together?”

Chloe just tightened her grip on the steering wheel. Beca unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to Chloe.

“What if Grammy keeps asking for me? Are we going to keep pretending for her? Do we keep pretending every time there’s a family gathering?”

Chloe wasn’t saying anything cause she didn’t want to do or say anything she might regret.

“What? You’re not even going to say anything? Great, just fuckin’ great! That’s so mature of you Chloe.” Beca was so frustrated she wanted to hit something. “You know what, if that’s how you want it to be, fine. I’m done.”

And then Beca’s laughing like a mad man. “It’s funny cause all it took for you to break up with me was one call. I was honestly trying to move on from you already, it wasn’t going great but it was going. And then all it took for me to come running back to you was, you guessed it, one call. So when you fuckin’ figure all of this shit out, you fuckin’ call me cause you know what, I’ll most likely pick up cause I’m such a fuckin’ martyr when it comes to you.”

Beca exhales loudly from her mini speech and couldn’t believe Chloe wasn’t going to say a word. “You’re not even gonna look at me?”

Beca gave up. “Thanks for driving me to the airport at least.” Beca got out of the car and slams the door.

Chloe hits her hands on the steering wheel, unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. She was going after Beca. 

When Beca heard another car door slam after she closed hers, she turned around to find a fuming Chloe. 

“Now you’re mad? Now you’re yelling, kicking and screaming? How dare you?! I’ve been beating myself up so much this weekend cause I was scared. Okay, call it what you want but I am scared. I’m scared cause I know if I don’t play my cards right this time, I will lose you forever. So sorry if I didn’t want to lose you.”

“Chlo.”

“No you don’t talk. You’re done talking Becs.”

“How dare you go full on bat shit crazy with me right now? What are you trying to do? Trying to keep your options open? I also heard you on the phone last night and surprise surprise I know about Lucy or whoever she is.”

Beca was stunned.

“Yes that’s right I know. But you know what. I don’t care. It’s okay cause what right do I have? I left you, right? I ended things between us so I can’t take it against you if you’re dating someone else. But what I don’t understand is why you’re trying to make us happen knowing you’re going home to Susie, daisy”

“Lucy.” Beca corrects her.

“Lucy whatever her name is in LA.” Chloe continued. “I don’t want to play any of your sick games anymore. I’m done too. That’s why I think we will need time to really think about what we want. Remember what you said to me yesterday, well now I’m saying it to you. I’m not going anywhere, I will be here and you know where to find me, so think about it.”

Chloe then walks back to her car leaving Beca speechless and she was so stunned that she just stood there. 

Chloe opened the car door and turned back to Beca before going in. “Now when you’re done thinking about it, you fuckin’ give me a call.”

Chloe slams the door and drives away and watch Beca disappear in her rear-view mirror. 

Chloe hated swearing.


	12. Fighting with a true love is boxing with no gloves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song used: Afterglow – Taylor Swift

Monday 

Beca was back in LA. So was Aubrey. They were off to another team meeting. Beca wanted to call one but Theo beat her to it. They all filed into the conference room as Beca took a seat in her usual spot.

“I hope you all had a good weekend.” Theo was sarcastic and he eyed Beca and Aubrey when he said it.

“Now, I have been busy over the weekend and organised a few things. To those of you who have read your emails, you will be aware the coming days will be a bit hectic. We just came off a very successful tour and they can’t get enough of you Beca. We will have to take advantage of that.”

Beca was not interested at all at anything that Theo was saying and she didn’t show any emotions but she let Theo talk as much as he wanted.

“Any questions?” Theo finally asked everyone after his mini monologue.

Beca raised her hand and cleared her throat. 

“Yes, Beca?” Theo pointed at her.

“It’s not a question but I’m going back to Portland on Wednesday.”

“What? Why?” Theo was not happy about this one at all.

“I have this thing to attend. I already RSVP’d.”

“Uhm no you’re not. You’re scheduled to fly out to to New York tomorrow.” 

“Oh for my Good Morning America guesting?”

“Yes.” Theo looked relieved that Beca mentioned it.

Beca looked at Aubrey with brows furrowed. “That’s weird. Hey Bree, didn’t we have that rescheduled already?”

“Yes, your guesting is next week now. They confirmed this morning.” 

Beca smiled at Theo. “See all sorted?”

“Wait what? How come I didn’t know about this?”

Beca pretended to think about it for a bit. “Oh that’s right, I forgot to tell you.” The smile on her face quickly disappearing. “You’re fired.”

“What?”

“I said you’re fired.”

Theo was left dumbfounded. His expression turning from shock to confusion to anger. He was also turning red. He kept on opening his mouth only to close it again.

“Just get the fuck out of here Theo.”

Wednesday – Career day 

“God dammit! What is wrong with me?” Chloe checked the time for the nth time this morning and it is way too early even for her to get out of bed. She tries to go back to sleep again. 

She doesn’t even know why she tries. Chloe’s been twisting and turning all night. She hasn’t heard from Beca. The way Chloe blew up at Beca, she couldn’t get herself to contact her first.

“This is what you wanted right? You pushed her away. Now can you blame her if she’s found someone else.”

Chloe buries her face on her pillow.

“But she said she wasn’t dating anyone! Ugh!” She muffles out her frustration.

Chloe couldn’t make herself forget about the conversation she overheard last weekend. She’s not sure if she regrets hearing it in the first place.

“But like who the heck is Lucy?! How come I’ve never heard of her before, is she a celebrity or a model or a CEO of some sort.” All Chloe can picture is this powerful woman, really successful and rocking a pantsuit.

“Is this her way of getting back at me? Is this her revenge? I guess I do deserve it if it is.”

Chloe gave up on getting some more sleep and decided to text Stacie. Chloe wouldn’t admit it but she was anxious because of the possibility that Beca will be there later no matter how small the chances are that she’ll actually show up.

She got up and decided to go for a shower. She figured if she doesn’t get out of bed right now her overthinking will take over and she’ll do something she’ll regret.

From Stacie: Yes I’m working this morning. Why?

Stacie replied while Chloe was in the shower. As soon as Chloe read Stacie’s text she was decided. She grabbed her keys and found herself driving to the clinic.

“What are you doing here? Not that I’m complaining. But isn’t it Career day today?”

“Yeah I just needed to get something from here before heading off to pick up the twins.” Chloe pretends to rummage through her desk.

Stacie knows her friend didn’t need anything from the clinic. She left her to it anyway. Stacie waited patiently while she looks at her notes on her screen.

“Hey Stace. I have a question.” 

This made Stacie look up at Chloe. She already had her chin resting on her hands. “Please ask away. I was wondering how long you were going to pretend. I’m getting curious myself what this is about.”

Chloe thought about it and hesitated a little.

“This is about Beca right?”

Chloe approached Stacie’s desk and put both her hands on it. She leaned forward to hover over Stacie.

“Did you know?” Chloe was searching for anything in Stacie’s eyes to indicate that she did.

“Know what?” Stacie was clueless.

“Stop pretending you don’t know anything. Surely Aubrey would’ve mentioned it.”

Stacie just shrugged. “Chloe honey I’m afraid I’m not following.”

“Why didn’t anyone tell me Beca was seeing someone?”

Stacie thought about it for a while. She saw how hurt Chloe was.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“No, I didn’t know. I swear. Are you sure? How did you find out?”

“Not important. What I don’t get is why she would lie to me. I mean I don’t know maybe this Lucy girl is lovely but I just thought last weekend was our do over, you know.”

“Lucy?”

“Yeah that’s her name.”

Stacie put a hand on her friend’s shoulders.

“I think this is something you two should talk about.” 

“We already sort of did and it didn’t really end well.” 

Stacie was intrigued but Chloe noticed the time. “Oh shoot, I have to go. I’m driving the twins to school today.”

“Say hi to them for me and have fun!” Stacie called out to Chloe who was already running out of the clinic.

“Hey John, I’m not yet late to pick them up am I?”

John called Chloe while she was driving to their place.

“No no. I was just making sure you were on your way. I’ll see you soon then.”

Chloe parked her car in front of John’s house. She double checked the car seats before walking to the front door. She didn’t have to wait long after knocking.

A very excited little boy opened the door for her.

“Auntie Chloe!”

Chloe got down to hug Matty and give him a kiss. He already had his backpack on ready to go.

“Hey there sweetheart. You ready? Where’s Kady?” Chloe looks into the house behind the little boy looking for his sister.

“They already left. I said I wanted to go with you so we will just see them there.”

“Who’s they?”

John then appeared from inside the house.

“Oh that’s why I called to make sure you were on your way. Beca came by earlier to pick up Kady.”

“What?”

Not that Beca was a stranger but for John to allow his kid to be driven to school by her was proof of what Beca meant to her family. Chloe’s heart cracked a little.

“Yeah, she figured cause Kady was the one who invited her, she offered to drive her. I must admit I wasn’t sure Beca was going to be able to attend so I’ve been managing Kady’s expectations.”

“So Beca’s here?”

“Well not right now she isn’t. They’ve probably arrived at the school already.”

Chloe couldn’t hide how surprise she was and wondered randomly if Beca even had car seats.

While Chloe was letting that sink in, she could feel Matty tugging at her arm, wanting to go already.

“What she didn’t tell you?” John laughed. “You two should really work on your communication skills more. Anyway, thanks for driving Matty. Don’t worry about picking them up later, we got that covered.” John kisses Chloe goodbye.

Chloe helped Matty into his car seat and made sure he was good before she got into the driver’s side.

“Alright, let’s go.” 

“Thanks again Auntie Chloe, all of my classmates are excited to see you.”

“It’s my pleasure sweetheart.”

Chloe found a spot in the medium sized parking lot of the school. Matty and her walked hand in hand as Matty led the way to his classroom. Matty looked really smug walking next to Chloe. He really looked up to her.

Chloe greeted the familiar faces of teachers and students they would walk pass. There was an excited crowd of students and teachers alike gathered outside Matty’s classroom and she already knows the reason behind it.

Chloe saw Beca first. She was already seated on the desk next to Kady. There were two seats available next to her and Chloe knows that it’s for her and Matty. 

As if Beca could feel Chloe’s presence she turns to find Chloe walking with Matty towards them. 

Chloe kissed Kady while it was Matty who greeted Beca first. 

“Hi again Auntie Bec.”

“Hey buddy, glad you made it.” Beca winked at him.

“Don’t look at me. Auntie Chloe picked me up late.” 

Chloe was surprised how her own nephew threw her under the bus. “Hey, I wasn’t late and we’re not even late.”

Beca couldn’t help but smile at the exchange. She was also thankful that Matty took the farther seat leaving the seat next to her for Chloe to take.

Chloe was avoiding Beca’s gaze and Beca kept looking at her waiting for Chloe to acknowledge her.

While Chloe was settling down in her seat, Beca leaned into Kady and whispered in her ear.

“So which one is it? Which one of them has a crush on Auntie Chlo?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Auntie Bec.” Kady says with that mischievous grin of hers.

Beca squinted her eyes at her playfully gesturing ‘I’m watching you’ at Kady. 

She then turns back to Chloe who was just looking straight ahead. Beca playfully gave Chloe’s shoulder a nudge.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” Chloe answers still not looking at Beca.

“Any tips for me? It’s my first time you know.”

Beca felt accomplished when she saw Chloe’s lips curve slowly upward.

“I’m pretty sure you’ll be fine. You’re great with kids, they’ll love you.”

It may not have shown but Beca really was nervous about this. 

“Bec seriously stop. You’re creeping me out. Quit grinning like that.”

“What am I doing? I’m not doing anything.”

Chloe intended to ignore Beca the whole morning but how could she when she’s noticed there was a different kind of glow to Beca today. She was so carefree, engaging with the kids and really patient with all their questions. 

Beca was the last to present. Chloe had to admit it was interesting to hear from Beca as she shared to the kids the process of how some of her songs were written and recorded. She would go as far as breaking them down simply for them to understand.

When Beca was handed her guitar, you can feel the excitement level in the room rise. 

She started by going through the chords of the song with the kids and then slowly broke down how the song came about. 

“So this one is titled Afterglow.” Beca looks to Chloe as she starts to play the song properly now.

Chloe knew exactly what that song was about and it wasn’t a random choice by Beca to sing it today.

_Tell me that you're still mine  
Tell me that we'll be just fine  
Even when I lose my mind  
I need to say  
Tell me that it's not my fault  
Tell me that I'm all you want  
Even when I break your heart  
I need to say_

_Hey, it's all me, in my head  
I'm the one who burned us down  
But it's not what I meant  
Sorry that I hurt you  
I don't wanna do, I don't wanna do this to you (Ooh)  
I don't wanna lose, I don't wanna lose this with you (Ooh)  
I need to say, hey, it's all me, just don't go  
Meet me in the afterglow_

Beca just like last weekend was singing to Chloe and just like last weekend it was bringing all sorts feelings to both of them. 

Chloe didn’t expect it to be this overwhelming. It almost felt like it was only her and Beca in the room. Chloe was only brought back when the cheers erupted after Beca finished and bowed like she always does. 

It became too much for Chloe to handle so before her tears fell, she quietly made her way out of the room.

“Let’s give another round of applause to Ms. Beca Mitchell everyone. Thank you so much for being here and taking the time.” One of the teachers would say.

“Thank you for having me. It was such a pleasure.”

“Thank you also to everyone else who took the time to share their work with us today. I’m sure the kids appreciate it very much. Thank you for your continuous support to our school’s initiatives.”

Beca saw Chloe leave the room and wanted nothing more than to run after her. It was the only thing she could think about now. Her mind’s running thinking of all the ways she could get out of here.

Once she’s found an opportunity, she was up and running. She went straight to the parking lot and breathed a sigh of relief the moment she spotted Chloe still walking to her car.

Chloe had her back to her so Beca started running. When Beca was close enough for Chloe to hear her, she called out to her.

“Chloe!”

Chloe kept walking. When Beca was able to catch up to her, they were walking side by side now.

“Chlo, wait up.”

“Whatever game you’re playing, I’m done Becs.”

“What do you mean?”

Chloe stopped and turned to face Beca. Beca almost ran into her. “Why would you keep serenading me with your songs and pull me in, are you mocking me?” Chloe looked really hurt and tired.

“What made you think the song was for you?” Beca joked. It was the worst time to make a joke. She doesn’t know why she went for it.

To say Chloe got offended was an understatement and Beca picked up on it right away.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding, I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” Beca said over and over holding on to Chloe’s arm. “Of course it’s for you.”

Chloe just rolled her eyes at Beca, definitely not amused.

“There is no other girl Chlo.” Beca was serious, almost begging. “If you just listen to me for two minutes.”

Chloe wasn’t having any of it. “So are we all just going to ignore the fact that you have a Lucy in your life. I know what I heard Becs. Now stay away from me. I think we both need some time apart.”

Beca kept her hold on Chloe’s arm, not allowing her to walk away just yet. “Time apart? We’ve been apart for so long now, and I feel like I just got you back. So forgive me if I’m not so keen on the idea of us being apart.”

“Well I’m not the one dating Lucy.” Chloe pulls away and pulls out her car keys.

Beca lets her go. “Fuck my life!”

Beca knows exactly where Chloe is going anyway so she got into her own car and started to drive after her.

Chloe parked at her designated spot outside the clinic.

Chloe was pissed. She couldn’t believe Beca’s audacity to show up and actually try to woo her. She didn’t want to believe that Beca did all this just for revenge. Chloe knows how much she has hurt Beca, she also knows she was a dick at some point but she never thought Beca as the type to seek revenge like this.

Although deep down, Chloe was considering the other explanation to how Beca was acting today. Chloe couldn’t deny that she was feeling a bit hopeful after Beca’s performance earlier. She felt her sincerity. Beca wouldn’t choose to sing that song unless she meant it. What if Beca was choosing her was a thought Chloe did not want to consider right now. 

Chloe walked straight to her desk and grabbed a pile of charts. She didn’t have patients scheduled this morning but she needed something to work on so she figured going through the charts was the perfect distraction. 

Stacie saw her best friend arrive and could tell right away she was not in the best of moods. She thought of something that would definitely cheer up her friend. 

Chloe could see Stacie was walking to her desk with a cat carrier. She drops the cat carrier in front of her on her desk and opens it for Chloe.

“Go ahead.” 

Chloe goes for it right away and pulls out the prettiest little ragdoll with blue eyes out of the carrier. She puts him in her lap after giving him several kisses.

“Thanks Stace. You always know how to make me feel better.”

“Aren’t you beautiful. Who’s the pretty kitty, you’re the pretty kitty.” Chloe says to the cat.

The cat then starts to cuddle Chloe. “Yes I wuv kitty cuddles. That’s exactly what I need right now.”

Chloe looked up to Stacie who was still standing in front of her with her arms crossed. “Who’s this? I’ve never seen him before. What’s he here for? He definitely looks okay.”

“He’s new but he’s just boarding. The owner had some business here today.”

“Oh.” Chloe directed her attention back to the purring fur baby in her arms. “Well aren’t we lucky to have you? What’s your name? Your such a handsome boy.” 

Chloe always wanted a cat or a dog; maybe even both. She has fostered a few and surprisingly she has not had what they would call a foster fail yet, where they ultimately adopt the pets they are fostering at the end of their stay with them.

Chloe looked up to Stacie again. “So what’s his name and how long is he here for? Where’s his chart? Can I see it? Are you looking after him?”

“That’s Lucy.” Chloe’s head shot up hearing Beca’s voice only to find her at their doorway already walking towards her desk to stand next to Stacie. 

“I see you’ve met. And we don’t know yet how long we’ll be here for. You see her owner has some unfinished business here in Portland.”

Chloe looks down to the cat on her lap. Then up to Stacie and Beca. Then down to the cat again. She was starting to connect the dots. 

“But he’s a boy?” was all Chloe could ask.

_Earlier today_

_Beca rocked up the clinic and was happy to see just the person she was looking for._

_“Beca. I would say nice to see you but I’m going straight down to business.”_

_“Hello Stacie. I’m the same as I’m kind of in a rush.”_

_“Care to explain why Chloe is barging in here and accusing me of hiding the fact that you are dating someone? Let alone this certain someone she thinks you're dating is your cat Lucy?”_

_“That’s why I’m here.”_

_Beca just placed the cat carrier on Stacie’s desk and opened the door._

_Stacie didn’t even notice that Beca was carrying a cat carrier until it was on her desk._

_“Can I leave her here with you guys?”_

_“Of course.”_

_Beca watched Stacie take away Lucy. “Welcome to Portland, Lucy baby. Did you travel okay? Auntie Stacie’s gonna take good care of you.”_

Chloe held up the purring cat on her lap and kissed him on the nose then dropped him back down. Lucy curled on her lap again.

“Lucy is his original name. But then when I took him to the vet, apparently Lucy is a Lucifer. I guess I really didn’t know what balls looked like.” Beca shrugged. “And then Lucy kind of stuck already, so for me, he’s forever my baby girl.”

Chloe closed her eyes trying to process everything.

When she opened them, she was looking at Stacie. “You got me there good, Conrad.” She finally says.

That was all Stacie needed to hear. “And that’s my cue. I’ll leave you two alone now.”

“This is not over.” Chloe glares at her so-called best friend as she walked out.

“You love me!” She shouts before disappearing. Chloe was now left alone with Beca.

Beca comes closer to Chloe. She was wearing that smile that she’s had on the whole day. Chloe found it annoying. Annoyingly cute. 

Beca sits on the desk right in front of Chloe. She reaches for Lucy, who was still on Chloe’s lap, and rubs the top of his head. 

“Lucy meet Chloe, Chloe Lucy. She likes you already, Lucy approved.” She faked stamp Chloe’s forehead as she said it.

Chloe was too embarrassed to be able to think of anything to say. First, she never thought she’d see the day that Beca Mitchell would care for a pet before she did. Between the two of them, she was the one who always wanted to have a pet. 

“I got Lucy about 2 years ago now. Believe it or not, she’s a rescue. I left her for so long when I was on tour that when I got back from Grammy’s birthday weekend, I couldn’t leave her again so I decided to take her with me this time.”

Chloe’s mind was still reeling. 

“I heard this clinic offered boarding and had a really hot attending doctor.” Chloe couldn’t help her blush coming. “What was her name, oh right, Doctor Conrad.”

Chloe slapped Beca on the arm. “Very funny.” She was able to say. 

She then noticed that she was getting teary eyed. She could also feel her heart beating faster.

“My bad. There are actually two really hot attending doctors here.” Beca continued and Chloe could only roll her eyes.

Beca sighed dramatically. “You never listen to me. Didn’t I tell you already, all dating rumours about me are not true unless they are with a certain redhead then they might have some truth in them.”

“You are such a dork.” Chloe pulled on Beca’s collar to give her that kiss she’s been meaning to give her since the weekend.

Chloe figured she’s not going to be able to form coherent sentences for a bit so might as well show Beca what she wants to say.

When Beca realised what was about to happen. Beca put both her hands on Chloe’s shoulder to stop her from leaning in. “Wait.” 

Chloe looked up at her confused. Beca explained. “Do you understand the ramifications of what you are about to do?”

Chloe tilted her head but kept her hold on Beca’s collar. “If you kiss me now, I will never ever ever let you go Chloe Beale. No matter what anyone fuckin’ says. No matter how many times you break up with me over the phone, via text, email, via letter. I will fly to wherever you are and I will gladly remind you of why we are supposed to be together.”

Chloe didn’t respond and just kept looking at Beca. “Am I clear?” Beca was no longer sitting on the desk but standing over Chloe who was still seated on her office chair with Lucy on her lap.

“I am serious Chloe. There is nothing you can say to keep me away from you.”

“Are you done?” Chloe finally speaks up.

“Not yet. Before anything else-”

“Oh shut up.” It was all Chloe said that left Beca wide eyed as one of Chloe’s hands pulled on Beca’s collar and the other held the back of her neck pulling her down. 

As soon as their lips touched, Beca had both her hands cupping Chloe’s face, kissing her back just as hard, maybe even twice as hard. She was begging for an opening, and as soon as Chloe’s lips parted, she didn’t waste a second to push in and taste Chloe for real. A moan escaped from Chloe that just urged Beca on.

Beca was about to straddle Chloe but Chloe suddenly stiffened and pulled away. 

Beca was so confused but Chloe only looked down at her lap where Lucy was.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ. I never thought my fuckin’ cat would cock block me twice!”

They both laughed but still held each other. Lucy stayed happily in place as well.

“I missed you so much.” Beca whispered.

“I missed you too.”

Chloe then laughed and followed up with. “So does that mean I get to keep Lucy?”

“I’m starting to think you’re only getting back together with me cause of the cat.”

Chloe smiles up at Beca and pulls her down for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Lucy is going to be in the running for favourite characters along with Grammy. But I may be wrong. I must say to those of you that almost guessed it right, it made me a bit paranoid thinking maybe my writing gave it away. 
> 
> It was while listening to Death by a Thousand Cuts, Afterglow and Lover that this fic suddenly came to my mind. I listen to a lot of Taylor Swift, I love her music (and Maroon 5 as well). 
> 
> I really wanted to write a fic where Chloe is a vet. It’s one of my favourites. As for Beca I pictured her to be someone famous for something, a cop originally or a detective. But I wanted to incorporate the songs so much in each chapter so.
> 
> I also really love a slow burn and some angst. Hence the prompt I thought of. I will be honest I didn’t intend them to get back together but then while writing it, it only felt right they get a happy ending.
> 
> Lucy has been part of the story since it came to my mind. Lucy is based on my cats: Mary and Louie. I talk to Louie on the phone when I’m away. I call him baby boy a lot and my friends actually think I’m talking to someone. I made sure that was going to be part of this fic somehow. Also true story, but the other cat is Mary who’s actually a Mario but Mary kind of stuck and he’s forever our baby girl.
> 
> You have no idea how giddy I get every time I read comments about how much you guys love the fic. I’m really happy you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Man, why am I suddenly feeling so emotional? Thanks guys, I appreciate it so much. ☺
> 
> So before we officially say goodbye to Meet Me in the Afterglow, I have an epilogue for all of you coming up.


	13. Kiss you once, twice, three times cause you waited your whole life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue.
> 
> "I want to drive away with you  
> I want your complications too  
> I want your dreary Mondays  
> Wrap your arms around me, baby boy."
> 
> Song used: Paper Rings - Taylor Swift

_Since getting back together, Beca and Chloe started a routine they called Grammy Sundays. Every Sunday, whether it was Chloe’s weekend with Grammy or not, they would go over to Grammy’s house depending on what their schedules were like. When Beca is able to attend, it always got a bit bigger than intended._

_One particular Sunday when the family was complete, Beca and Chloe decided it was the perfect time to make the announcement._

_Everyone was gathered around the table in the middle of Sunday lunch._

_“Oh my god you two, I swear, if you’re not going to just tell us right now, I will force it out of you.” Holly said very impatient already._

_“Let them be, I think it’s cute.” Grammy says._

_“Of course you do Grammy.” Holly said back but she didn’t say anything else to the two._

_“Alright.” Chloe finally says. Beca and Chloe looked at each other and held hands._

_“We’re moving in together!” Beca and Chloe said._

_“The fu—” Grammy raises an eyebrow at John who catches himself._

_“But aren’t you living together already?” He asks instead._

_“Well. Technically yes. I’ve been staying at Chloe’s apartment when I’m here.” Beca says._

_Beca and Chloe looked at each other again, their family’s reaction wasn’t what they were expecting. Beca honestly thought they’d be losing their shit by now. Everyone’s still looking at them as if waiting for the punch line._

_“But now.” Beca adds. “We actually bought a house together and everything. There are only a few renovations ongoing then we can move in maybe in a month.”_

_“I can’t believe you made us wait in anticipation for that.”_

_“What, this is a big thing.” Beca defends._

_Then Chloe asks. “Why what did you think it would be?”_

_“Nothing.” They all said._

_Everyone thought it was an engagement except Chloe and Beca._

_***_

_On their second family thanksgiving together, another announcement was going to be made but this time it was only by Beca. She figured that the perfect time to do it was during thanksgiving dinner._

_“Hey everyone, you may or may not have noticed but I’ve been somewhat nervous today and you will soon find out why.”_

_“Nah, we figured that’s just your normal uptight self.” John teased her._

_Chloe was looking at Beca and it’s true, she was really nervous. Now that Beca mentioned it, Chloe did feel something was up with Beca earlier but like John she thought it was just Beca being Beca._

_Beca rolled her eyes at John then looked at Chloe. Chloe felt her breath hitch and her cheeks warming up._

_She gave Beca a look back asking “What is it?”_

_“Chloe. I know how much family means to you.” Beca began. “For all of us actually.”_

_There was a certain tension in the room. Everyone was holding their breath. Beca didn’t take her eyes away from Chloe and smiled before saying…_

_“So I decided to release a Christmas album!”_

_Everyone was quiet._

_“A what?” Chloe asked._

_“A Christmas album. I know how much you love Christmas. So I covered a few songs and wrote an original. It’s coming out this weekend! Surprise!”_

_“That’s amazing.” Chloe says and everyone agreed._

_Again, it wasn’t the reaction Beca was expecting, she thought there would be more enthusiasm but she’ll take it._

_Chloe thought it was going to be a proposal. So did everyone else except Beca._

_***_

_Beca was in Chloe’s apartment in Portland. There was nothing too special about their evening. It was just their usual movie night in with take out and beer. Chloe was in the kitchen preparing the popcorn while Beca was waiting for her patiently on the couch. She was clutching on to a box in her pocket._

_She was contemplating whether this was a good time. It had been a few weeks and she’s starting to think there is no such thing as a good time._

_In her head, she originally planned for it to be something grand. Chloe deserved everything. But here on a random Thursday night with Chloe, it felt right. Beca chuckled to herself. Everyone was right, you do feel it when it’s time so she’s decided just go with the flow._

_When Chloe was walking back to her with their popcorn. Beca stood up to grab the bowl off Chloe and put it on the coffee table. She then held both of Chloe’s hands._

_“What are you doing?” Chloe asked, still clueless as to what Beca was about to do._

_“Chloe I, uhm.” Beca kissed Chloe’s hand and without letting go, she slowly went down on one knee._

_Chloe’s jaw dropped and her eyes wide-eyed. Her free hand already covering her mouth._

_Beca then took out a box from her pocket and opened it for Chloe._

_Chloe now used two hands to cover her mouth._

_Beca then got up and took out a key from the box. Chloe was not expecting a key but then she thinks of their new house._

_“Oh my god! Is this the key to what I think it is?”_

_Beca nodded yes._

_Chloe threw herself to Beca and squealed in her ear. “Is it really done? Oh my god. When can we move in?”_

_“As soon as you want.”_

_When Beca heard Chloe breathed a sigh of relief, she asked. “Is it just me or are you that relieved that it wasn’t a ring in there and I didn’t really propose?”_

_“No it’s not like that.”_

_“So you would’ve been okay if it was a proposal?”_

_“Well I guess we won’t know now right cause you didn’t actually propose, so no point thinking about it now.”_

_“Well Chlo, you better start thinking about it.”_

_“Why?”_

_Beca goes down on one knee again and grabs another box from her pocket._

_Chloe froze again and held her breath._

_“I swear Beca if this is another sham proposal, you have played with my emotions enough this evening.”_

_“Marry me, Chloe Beale.” Beca says with tears in her eyes already as she opens the box to an engagement ring. It was no sham proposal. This was the real thing._

_Chloe was shocked still. She’s looking down at the shiny ring in the box Beca is holding up to her while down on her knee. It was a sight to behold and it took a bit for Chloe to recover from it._

_Chloe took a deep breath in and raised her chin._

_“No.” She says firmly._

_Beca was about to reach for her hand to put on the ring. “Wait. No? What?!”_

_Chloe runs off to the other side of the room leaving Beca who was still on her knee, in complete disbelief._

_“What are you doing? Really, you’re going to leave me hanging here?”_

_Chloe rummaged through the drawers and had her back to Beca. She ignores her and keeps playing with the piece of paper she found._

_Beca starts to get up and walked towards Chloe._

_Beca then hugged Chloe from behind and nestled her head on Chloe’s shoulder. “Hello, earth to Chloe. I just proposed to you. Like for real.” She says softly to her._

_Chloe shrugs Beca off her. “Shhh.”_

_Beca couldn’t believe it. “What. Oh my god. Are you shushing me right now?”_

_“Patience Bec.”_

_Beca raised her hands in surrender. “Yep. Okay. Take your time. It’s not like I just proposed. It’s all good. Keep doing whatever you are doing. It’s not like the rest of our life together is on the line here.” Beca tries to take a peek at what Chloe was doing._

_When Chloe was finally done she turned around to face Beca._

_“Okay. I’m ready. Ask me again.”_

_“What? What do you mean?”_

_“Ask me to marry you again.”_

_Beca sighed in defeat. “Will you marry me.” She asked with a straight face and couldn’t stop her eyes to roll._

_Chloe slapped her on the shoulder. “Come on, seriously. Ask me. Properly.”_

_Beca reluctantly pulled her pants up and got down on one knee again. She cleared her throat as she grabbed Chloe’s hand. She took a deep breath and exhaled and looked up at Chloe._

_“Chloe Beale. I love you. Marry me.” With a squeeze. “Please.”_

_Chloe giggles and cheekily says, “No.”_

_Beca threw Chloe’s hand away. “Oh my fuckin’ god Chloe!” She was so frustrated at this point as she was trying to get up that she can feel blood rushing up to her head and hot tears forming in here eyes._

_Chloe was laughing as she took Beca’s hands forcing Beca to look up at her. Hot tears were streaming down Beca’s face now. Chloe wiped her eyes and cupped her face._

_Then Chloe peppered kisses all over Beca’s face. She kissed her nose, her eyes, her lips, her eyes, over and over._

_Beca wont lie, the whole thing distracted her for a bit. When Chloe pulled away, she held on to Beca’s hands._

_“I hate you.” Beca said with a sniff._

_Chloe ignored Beca and kissed her again. Chloe was laughing into the kiss cause contrary to what Beca just said she was still kissing her back. When Chloe pulled away again, she waited for Beca to open her eyes to meet hers._

_Once their eyes were locked. “Marry me, Beca Mitchell.” Chloe takes out a paper ring from her own pocket._

_Beca stared at the paper ring almost cross-eyed. “How the fuck?” Her tears falling again but not just because of frustration this time._

_“That’s what you get for messing around with me. Now don’t you dare say no. Be gracious in defeat and just say yes.” As she was putting on her freshly folded paper ring on Beca’s left hand._

_Chloe offered her left hand after that for Beca to put on the ring she’s been holding up to Chloe. Beca didn’t resist it anymore. She just grabbed the ring and put it on Chloe’s finger._

_Chloe holds it up and smiles at Beca. “Thank you very much.”_

_Beca couldn’t stop smiling despite all the mayhem that just happened. Chloe was going to be the death of her. “Sheesh. Remind me to never pull a prank on you ever again.”_

_“I love you.” Chloe says as she grabs Beca’s hand and lift it up with her hand and they both stared at the rings on their fingers._

_***  
Beca was on the final show of her third tour, she released an album called Lover. _

_Chloe and her have long gone public especially since their wedding and her fans adored Chloe just as much, sometimes even more than they adored her. So through out her whole tour she was happily sharing stories of her and her wife. Especially those of the ones behind her songs._

_On her final show, Beca makes the announcement._

_“Before I sing my final song for the night, I want to thank all of you for taking the time to come out and spending your Saturday night with me.”_

_Beca waits for the cheers to die down a bit before speaking again. “I want to thank you for your support to everything that I do. My beautiful wife who is also here tonight.” Beca points to where Chloe was seated. The crowd cheers again as soon as the camera pans on Chloe and she showed up on the screen behind Beca._

_Chloe always gets shy about this and blushes every time. She always tries to attend Beca’s shows whenever she could and it wasn’t every night that the camera pans on her._

_“We wanted to share with all of you that we are expecting.” Beca can see Chloe wipe a tear and she’s fighting her own tears from falling. “This will be my last show until further notice. We’ve decided that I go on a break while we take this next step in our lives. We also figured it was the best way to go about my pregnancy.” Beca proudly said while putting her hand over her abdomen._

_***_

_“Okay you have to tell me what’s bothering you.”_

_Chloe has been twisting and turning in bed for four nights in a row now. Beca’s ignored her the first few nights cause she’s figured Chloe would eventually open up to her._

_Beca turns to her side to face Chloe. “And don’t you say it’s nothing. I tried to ignore it. I’ve also tried waiting for you to approach me with it but its been four nights and you’re starting to make me anxious.”_

_Chloe just turns her head to look at Beca._

_“Did I do something wrong?” Beca asks, a bit worried. She’s already thinking about all the possible things she could have done._

_Chloe then also turns her whole body so she’s now face to face with Beca. “No you didn’t do anything wrong.”_

_“Do you want to talk about it?” Beca whispers in the dark._

_Chloe moves closer to Beca. “Okay. Don’t freak out but I’ve been reading some stuff.”_

_“You’re already freaking me out to be honest. But go on.”_

_Stacie and Chloe are now the proud owners of Portland Animal Clinic. When the previous owners wanted to close down the clinic and put it up for sale, Chloe and Stacie thought it was time they take a step up the ladder in their careers and offered to buy the clinic._

_Chloe goes on a ramble. “I know it’s a bit hectic with the clinic, I don’t know yet when I can go on leave. I know Stacie will be more than willing to let me go but I don’t really wanna do that to her, you know? Cause we’re supposed to be partners.”_

_Beca puts an arm over Chloe. “Sweetie, slow down. What are you talking about?”_

_“Well I think it’s time we talk about kids.”_

_Beca plants a kiss on Chloe’s lips. “I would love that. I’m surprised why we haven’t had this conversation sooner.”_

_“Well that’s the thing. I can’t stop working yet.”_

_“You don’t have to stop working.”_

_“But I will have to Bec. It might not be safe to keep working.”_

_“Well I was wondering what your thoughts are about me being the one to carry our baby.”_

_Chloe started to cry but she tried to be subtle about it cause she didn’t want Beca to see._

_“I want to be the to do it if that’s okay.”_

_Beca then noticed Chloe was crying when she wasn’t saying anything._

_“Why are you crying? If you want it that bad, then it’s okay you can carry our baby. Please stop crying.”_

_“No no. That’s not what these tears are about. I’m just happy you want kids too.”_

_“What do you mean? Of course I do. Did I ever make you feel like I didn’t?”_

_“No, god no. Okay wait. Just let me compose myself. I’m not saying things right. Sorry, I don’t know why I’m so emotional.”_

_Beca rubbed Chloe’s back. “I know it’s okay. I’ll wait for you to calm down.”_

_Chloe looks up at Beca worried when she heard her sniff. “Why are you crying?”_

_“I don’t know.” Beca said. She was being honest._

_Then they both laughed and cried together in silence._

_Chloe then held Beca’s face and kissed her._

_“First of all. Of course you can carry our baby. I’m not too fussed about that. I just want to have one with you. But what about your work?”_

_“I have been thinking about it especially since my contract’s about to end and I also feel like I need a break anyway and I don’t know I’ve always wanted this.” Beca admitted._

_“I’m sorry if I just assumed and didn’t even ask you.”_

_“No don’t worry. That’s why we’re talking about it now.” Beca smiled at Chloe._

_“Well then. I’ll happily keep working and take care of my wife.” Chloe finally says._

Present day

It was Grammy’s birthday weekend again and Beca had already moved to Portland with Chloe for good. Beca arrived there before everyone else does. She’s been doing this on purpose for years cause she enjoyed her alone time with Grammy.

“Sorry we’re late. This little one couldn’t choose what to get Grammy.” Chloe then leaned in to kiss Beca.

“It’s alright I was just telling Grammy about our week.” 

Beca then picked Charlie up and gave him a big kiss. “Are those for Grammy? They’re pretty. Now come on, let me help you.” Beca put their 3 year old down as they walked hand in hand towards Grammy. Chloe followed close behind them.

Charlie put down the bouquet of flowers he personally picked with his mommy Chloe earlier next to his great Grammy’s and great Gramp’s graves.

Chloe set the blanket down beside their memorial stones. The three of them settled down on their spots. Beca and Chloe did this every year since Grammy’s death. When Charlie was born they happily brought him along to this mini tradition.

“Momma?” Charlie asked when he was all settled.

Beca and Chloe both looked to their son first then at each other before sharing a chuckle. They haven’t been able to tell yet whether Charlie meant his mommy Beca or his mommy Chloe.

“Yes sweetie?” Chloe asks him.

Charlie then snuggles up between the both of them. He leans his head on Beca’s lap and puts his legs on Chloe’s lap. Beca starts fixing his hair right away and Chloe had her arm over his legs.

“What was great Grammy like again?”

Charlie loved hearing stories about his great Grammy, especially the ones told by Beca and Chloe.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! 
> 
> Until next time, guys! :)
> 
> I dedicate this story to my own Grandmother. She passed away last year and we miss her everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited to share this story with all of you. Right now, I’m looking at twelve chapters and an epilogue. It’s my first time to write about bechloe and I’m looking forward to going on this crazy ride with you all.
> 
> Song used: New Year's Day - Taylor Swift


End file.
